


Dreamweaver

by frosty600



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosty600/pseuds/frosty600
Summary: Devastated after her trip Los Angeles, Buffy falls prey to the machinations of a demon. Will she be saved or will she succumb and be lost to the world and those who love her forever? B/A pairing. Set during season 4 around Yoko Factor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.
> 
> A/N: Yay new story and *shock, horror* this story is actually completed!! I think this story has the feel that it could very well be an episode that could have taken place during season 4. So I’ll be very interested to see what you think when we reach the end of this story. I decided to break it up into 6 parts for easier reading as it actually is about the size of my season rewrite chapters; if not a bit longer lol.  
> I hope that you all enjoy this first installment :)  
> PS: Rated explicit for Smut. Please let me know if at some point you believe it should be lowered to mature, still trying to get my head around the rating system lol. 
> 
> That said I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**CHAPTER 1**

 

Buffy walked despondently through the cemetery, the vampires and demons seemed to have decided to take the night off on her, leaving her with nothing to take her mind off of her latest trip to Los Angeles. She should have known better, but she’d been so angry at Faith, at her friends, at Riley. That coupled with the fact that Faith had decided to go after Angel again and the only thing she’d been really thinking was protect Angel, but the only thing that she had really accomplished was discovering that it was really over. Angel no longer cared, he was done with her, didn’t want anything more to do with her, even so far as to not want her in his town at all. Buffy rubbed her hands up and down her arms, holding herself as tightly as she could. Up until that visit she’d always held onto hope that there was hope for the two of them in the future. She guessed that Angelus had been right about her, she was a naive little girl.

 

Buffy paused in her slow trudging and looked around the dark cemetery, seeing that it was still as empty as it had been when she had first entered the cemetery, just as every other cemetery had been. Spike hadn’t even made an appearance which was unusual, but then, if the demons weren’t out wreaking havoc, then there was nothing for the peroxide blond vamp to beat up on, but it was odd that he wasn’t out looking. She looked in the direction of Spike’s crypt; considering whether or not she should seek him out, he did make a good punching bag. Turning to face the exit of the cemetery, Buffy decided against it, she really didn’t feel like tracking Spike down. The peroxide blond wouldn’t really offer much of a distraction anyway, knowing the way the rumour-mill spun he already knew about what had happened in L.A. and would take delight in rubbing it in her face.

 

Without a backward glance she left the cemetery, her miserably trudging taking her back through the night darkened streets. Her friends and Riley would be at the Bronze now, waiting for her to show up like she promised that she would, but she really didn’t feel up to that either. She didn’t feel like putting on a happy face and pretending that she was fine. And she definitely didn’t feel like having Riley hovering over her, desperately trying to make everything ok between them; trying to make her believe that him having sex with her body when Faith was in it was ok, that it didn’t matter. But it did to her, he hadn’t been able to tell, and if she hadn’t of been able to convince her friends that it had been her in Faith’s body she doubted that her friends would have noticed either. No, she definitely didn’t feel like dealing with any of them, right now.

 

Buffy reached the crossroad where turning down the left lane would take her to the Bronze, and turning down the right would take her back to the university campus. Buffy turned right, her small shoulders slumping tiredly as she walked down the familiar paved path. She could still see the anger in his brown eyes; anger that was directed at her, in eyes that used to only hold love and understanding towards her. It had made her heart shrivel and she’d spouted lies to cover up her hurt, but it had only made her hurt more. Buffy let out a deep heartfelt sigh, she had felt a cold settle inside her since that day and nothing she did made it go away. She missed Angel being hers, and now knowing that there was no chance that Angel would ever come back to her. That her beloved Angel had moved on from her, to someone else... that wasn’t her.

 

Buffy shook her head as she stepped onto the college campus, it hurt worse to think of her Angel with another woman. She knew that she had, or was trying to move on, but that was only because he had wanted her to, had wanted her to have a normal life, but she couldn’t give her heart to another man, because Angel still had it firmly in his keeping. She remembered Angel telling her about seeing her on the steps of Hemery high. Telling her that he’d fallen in love with her in that moment, because he could see her heart, and all he wanted to do was keep it safe and warm it with his own. He hadn’t done either of those things for very long. He’d crushed the last bit of her heart, and maybe that was where the chill she was feeling was coming from. Angel was no longer warming her heart with his own.

 

Buffy walked up the steps to her building and made her way through the winding halls, moving up the floors until she reached the floor the dorm room she shared with Willow was on. Keeping her eyes cast down, deliberately avoiding eye contact with the other students that were still wandering the halls wanting to discourage conversation. Finally she reached the door to her room. Sliding the key into the lock she opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door she walked directly across the room, her keen eyes seeing all that she needed to in the dark. Switching on the lamp that was resting on the nightstand between her and Willow’s bed, she blinked at the sudden onset of light, before she turned and headed over to the chest of drawers, opening one of the ones that belonged to her, she pulled out a pair of her pyjamas.

 

Walking back over to her bed, she pulled off her shoes and shoved them under her bed with her feet so that they would be out of the way. Shrugging off her jacket she lay it down over her bed, before pulling her shirt over her head, throwing it over her jacket she unclasped her bra and dropped it onto the bed as well, before she pulled her pyjama top over her shoulders, slipping her arms through the sleeves, she began doing up the buttons wanting nothing more than to slide into her bed and let the nothingness of sleep claim her. She wanted the nothingness of sleep; there was no pain in sleep, no heartache. Undoing her jeans Buffy pushed them down her hips, and stepped out of them when they were pooled around her ankles. Stepping into her pyjama pants, she gathered up the clothes she had donned for her patrol, stylish yet comfy seeing as she was supposed to have gone to the Bronze afterwards.

 

Walking over to her wardrobe she put her clothes back in their rightful positions, before walking back out, closing the door, she moved over to her bed, pulling back the covers she slipped in between the sheets, pulling the covers back over herself she reached over and turned off the lamp plunging the room back into darkness. Buffy laid on her back as she stared up at the boring plaster ceiling, before she rolled over onto her right side with a quiet sigh as she closed her eyes as she actively sought sleep.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

A demon that had sensed her pain and had been drawn to it, watched her silently from its position hovering in the air, having remained invisible as it had watched the heartbroken woman, as she had wandered listlessly on a fruitless patrol, her mind completely taken up with the thoughts of the one who had hurt her so terribly. The demon allowed itself to descend to the ground its body shimmered for a moment, before its body materialized into corporal form. Its body was humanoid, with shiny white pale skin that looked like it wouldn’t even bear the thought of allowing a blemish to settle on its pearly white skin. Its long hair was a shining shimmery sliver, with silent footsteps it walked across the room, towards the bed the young woman was sleeping in.

 

Leaning over the petite blond, it looked at the heart shaped face for a moment, at the shadowed lines of pain that could still be seen by keen eyes that knew what to look for. Straightening up the demon raised its small hands, its long curved nails giving its otherwise harmless looking small hand a deadly appearance. White curly wisps of a fog like substance spread out from her fingers and it slowly began drifting over Buffy’s body. Once the white wispy curly substance had completely covered her entire body the demon lowered its hands and it watched as the substance absorbed itself into her body. “May this give you the happiness you are so desperately searching for.” It smirked. “If you choose to accept it, that is.” The demon told the sleeping Buffy, before its body began to shimmer for a moment, before it disappeared leaving no trace of it having ever been in the room.

 

Buffy murmured in her sleep as the demons spell began its work on her vulnerable subconscious.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy looked puzzledly around the room she was standing in, there was a tingling along her skin and a deep pull in the deepest part of her stomach telling her that whatever this was it was all a demons doing. Buffy swung around searching for the demon that had woven whatever it was around her, not seeing anything, but the contents of the lusciously furnished bedroom, that was centred around the large bed. “Ok! I know that your there! So I suggest that you show yourself, before I get more than a little bit cranky. Me more cranky means more pain for you in the long run!” Buffy called as she turned around the room again, a frown darkening her brow as she once again saw nothing demonic in the room.

“Buffy.” A familiar voice that she would never forget asked.

Buffy whirled around a shocked expression on her face. “Angel?” She asked, breathily.

“What’s wrong? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” He asked.

 

Buffy swallowed thickly her heart beating wildly in her chest as she swept her eyes down his naked chest, that was dripping with water, a towel wrapped around his hips. “I-I-I’m fine. H-how are you?”

“I’m good... Buffy are you sure that you’re alright? You’re acting a little strange.” Angel inquired stepping towards her, closing the distance between them. Buffy’s expression calmed as she looked at Angel, the cold that she had been feeling since L.A disappearing at the warm loving look in Angel’s chocolate brown eyes as they met her own, filled with concern. He reached out and touched her slender arm with his cool hand.

Buffy looked down at her arm where his hand was touching her. The touch felt so real, and it sent frissons of heat shooting through her body just like his touch always did. Buffy looked back up at him and worried her lower lip as the feeling of the demonic presence that wasn’t Angel’s tingled over her skin. “This isn’t real.” Buffy said softly, a heartbroken break in her voice as she spoke and the dream around her wavered, flickering, fading a cry of sadness tearing from her throat.

“Buffy, I don’t know what you mean. I love you. We have a life together. I-I thought that was what you wanted.”

Buffy closed her eyes tears slipping from beneath the lids. “It-it is, more than anything else in the world.”

 

“Then, what’s the problem, baby.” Angel asked stroking his hand up her arm, his other hand coming up to wipe at her tears.

Buffy opened her eyes again his soft gentle touches her undoing as she ignored the faint demonic presence that she could feel at work around her, her need for Angel too much for her to ignore. “Nothing, nothing’s the problem.” She smiled up at him and traced her fingers along the edge of the wet towel that he had wrapped about his hips. “Except for this, and the fact that you still haven’t taken me to bed.” She said sultrily, arousal flooding through her at the idea of being able to have Angel in this way again. Something that she hadn’t experienced enough with him.

“How remise of me.” Angel murmured huskily his chocolate brown eyes darkening. “Allow me to remedy that.” He told her, before sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her towards their bed.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. “Always.” She murmured, before pressing her lips to his engaging him in a heated kiss.

 

Angel moaned and held Buffy closer, whilst one of Buffy’s small hands left his neck to take hold of the towel she tore it from around his waist before letting it drop to the floor, the thin silk nightie that she was wearing sticking to her skin as the water on Angel’s body soaked it, the cool of the water against her skin making her nipples harden further and gooseflesh to pop up over her sun kissed skin. Angel lowered Buffy down to the large soft bed, and she whimpered at the lack of contact between them as he just simply stared at her for a moment. Buffy splayed her legs enticingly, moving her hands down her body, playing with her nipples for a moment her eyes focused on his face watching his reactions intently, for the second time in their painful relationship feeling in control. She loved the way his eyes darkened, a low rumbling growling purr of arousal sounding in his chest as he watched her hands slide down from her breasts her pebbled aching nipples clearly outlined by her soaked nightie.

 

Buffy’s hands reached the hem of her nightie and she pulled it up a little, stopping just before she would have revealed her panties to his dark gaze. She slipped her hand under the thin hem of the nightie and took hold of her panties, lifting her hips, being careful to still keep her pussy hidden from his view she pulled her panties down her legs. Angel’s nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal increased. His eyes followed her panties as she flung them away from her before settling herself back down the bed, laying herself out for him like a tasty treat that was made for him to devour. Her gaze travelled down his well-muscled body, her lust darkened hazel eyes coming to rest on his rampant erection that was riding high against his abdomen. Buffy licked her lips her eyes travelling back up his body to his face as he moved.

 

Angel kneeled on the mattress, and crawled over her body, claiming her lips with his own, he kissed her heatedly, his tongue exploring her mouth. Buffy moaned her tongue coming up to play with his, enjoying the taste of him after so long, the cool heat of him inside her mouth feeling better than anything that she had felt for too long. Raising her arms she placed her hands against his chest, her fingers circling around his nipples, teasing the small buds. Angel slid his mouth from hers, kissing his was down her cheek, gently nipping at her jaw, before he moved down her neck, kissing, nipping and licking at her soft silky skin, worshiping it with his mouth and hands. Angel slid his hands up her sides, his hands came to rest on her breasts his fingers toying with her pebbled nipples earning pleasured encouraging moans from Buffy as she tilted her head back and arched her chest up against his talented fingers, encouraging him as she slid her hands up his chest and around his shoulders.

 

Angel moaned as her nails dug into the back of his shoulders, as he worked his way down her chest, his mouth worshipping her body, with all the love and devotion that he felt for her. Buffy gasped feeling the intensity of his emotions with every touch of his hands and mouth, she moved her hands over his own body, tracing over the cool flesh, doing everything she could to convey the message of the intensity of her own feelings towards him, her love for him with every touch of her hands and kiss of her lips. She rolled her hips up against his creating friction between them. The mushroomed head of Angel’s cock stopped from skin to skin contact by the silk of her nightie. Angel groaned around Buffy’s nipple, drops of pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock spilling onto the silk staining the material.

 

Buffy moaned her hands sliding up into Angel’s thick dark hair holding him closer. “Oh, Angel.” She keened, arching into his touch urgently, his fingers working her right nipple to the same rhythm of his mouth and their grinding hips. “I-I love... you.” Buffy keened as she turned her head to the side pressing it deeply into the pillow as she arched up against Angel as hard as she could needing to get closer to him, to feel that there was no space between them. That they were so close that it was almost like they were one being.

Angel released Buffy’s nipple, the diamond hard bud clearly outlined by the saturated silk of her nightie. “I love you too.” He murmured huskily, his eyes meeting hers as he slid his hands down to her hips and fisted his hands in the silk of her nightie, and began pulling it up her body, slowly revealing her golden skin.

 

Buffy’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt his hands sliding over her skin as he pushed the cloth up higher. Buffy reluctantly removed her hands from his body, raising her arms up over her head. Angel slid one of his hands around to her back helping to support her as he slid the nightie up and over her head. Buffy moaned as the silken material slid up over her sensitive skin, the nerves hyper aware of every touch and caress. Angel lowered her back down to the mattress, his hands tender as he smoothed his hands over her skin, his dark eyes staring appreciatively at her skin, her nipples red and swollen from his amorous attentions. Buffy took a deep shaky breath, her nerves dancing over her skin, seemingly feeling his heated look over her skin like a physical touch. Buffy whimpered a desperately heated moan that was filled with her desperate need for him to fill her empty sheath with the length of his hard cock.

 

Angel continued to stare at her luscious body captivated by her. Buffy whimpered needily her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders and tugged him down, her lips meeting his as she kissed him passionately expressing her need for him with every stroke of her tongue and touch of her hands as she stroked her hands over his cool damp flesh, finding the spot that made him moan and arch into her touch. “I need you.” Angel gasped heatedly.

Buffy lifted her hips grinding herself against Angel, the head of his cock rubbing against her clit making them both groan in desire at the friction it created between them. Pleasure shooting through their bodies. Angel deepened their kiss, thrusting his tongue into Buffy’s mouth, forcing Buffy’s tongue to retreat and another moan came from her throat, the noise muffled by Angel’s mouth. His tongue exploring her mouth, hitting all the spots that had her clutching at him desperately, holding him close. “Angel.” She keened as he lifted his mouth from hers, as he placed wet open mouthed kisses down her neck and nipping at her collar bone. “Please!” Buffy pleaded, her sheath clenching emptily around nothing intensifying her need to feel him filling her, to take the almost painful emptiness away.

 

Angel lifted his head taking his lips from her warm silken skin. “It’s ok, baby. You know that I’ll always take care of you.”

“I know.” Buffy gasped, knowing without a doubt that what he said was true, as he slid one of his hands down her hips and over the toned flesh of her thigh gently maneuvering her thighs further apart. His hand slid between their bodies grasping his cock positioning the mushroomed head at her slick entrance.

“I love you.” Angel murmured, before he thrust himself up into her tight hot sheath, a gasping breath escaping him as her sheath clenched tightly around him in welcome.

“Angel.” Buffy murmured as she rolled her hips up against him, catching his rhythm, synchronizing their bodies. Buffy moaned and wrapped her strong legs around his hips, using her strength to press him against her harder, making it harder to for Angel thrust out of her as she wanted to keep his thick girth deep inside her for as long as possible.

 

Angel groaned deeply in his throat, he could feel the backs of her tiny heels digging into the cheeks of his ass and her strong thighs squeezing his hips, her sheath clenching around him trying to draw him deeper into her hot silken depths. Buffy’s mouth was open in a silent cry of passion delighting in the feel of him deep inside her, stretching her. Unlocking her ankles she let her legs fall away from around Angel’s hips earning a groan from him as it once again shifted his position inside her tight heat. With a quick strong push she rolled them over straddling her hips taking control as she slid herself up and down and his thick shaft a mewling cry escaping her lips as she picked up her pace. Angel placed his hands around Buffy’s hips guiding her as he thrust his hips up to meet hers grunts of pleasure escaping his lips.

 

Buffy leaned down pressing herself against Angel’s body and his hands slid around to cup her ass squeezing the rounded globes as they thrust against each other urgently, pushing themselves closer and closer to the brink. Buffy keened her hot breath brushing softly against his skin, she sunk her teeth into the flesh of his right pectoral making Angel growl lustily, his balls tightening, and he tightened his hands around the perky globes of her ass. Buffy swirled her tongue around his nipple awakening the nerves in the small bud. Angel thrust up into her harder and Buffy arched against him, her hands tightening into fists in the soft sheets as her sheath began to flutter as the beginnings of her orgasm washed through her. “Angel!!” She cried out loudly as her sheath spasmed uncontrollably as her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave.

 

“Buffy!” Angel’s voice joined Buffy’s as her orgasm triggered his own, her spasming sheath pulling him deeper inside her milking him of his dead seed. His hands sliding up from her ass to caress her back lovingly as they breathed heavily their afterglow consuming them as they lay together, still intimately joined as Angel’s cock softened inside her sheath.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy frowned as a loud annoying beeping noise assaulted her ears ruining her afterglow. “Buffy, Buffy. Come on, you have to get up.” Willow’s familiar voice reached her ears and Buffy groaned in annoyance as she snuggled deeper into her blankets trying to find the glorious feeling of lying on top of Angel, his shaft still deep inside her as it softened. “We have early morning classes.” Willow persisted giving her shoulder a shake.

Not finding what she was looking for, Buffy opened her eyes. “Ok, ok, I’m awake.” She mumbled, her eyes meeting Willow’s, who satisfied that she’d woken her friend went about her business soon leaving their dorm room to get to the floors bathroom in search of the shower. Buffy slowly sat up, biting her lower lip as heat shot through her at the movements, her pussy feeling tender and sensitive exactly like she did after she’d really had sex, and the wetness she could feel sliding down her thighs further evidence of what had happened between her and Angel... but it wasn’t possible…

 

The room they’d been in, the bed they’d shared... they didn’t exist. And the glimpse of that other life, a life with Angel it didn’t exist. His love for her no longer existed, the whole thing was impossible! But it had felt so real and her body agreed, she could still feel his cock inside her filling her, his mouth on her breast teasing her nipples; that were still hard pebbled buds that the fabric of her flannel pyjama top irritated. Her nipples still sensitive and she could still feel his strong hands clutching at her ass. Buffy looked around her dorm room her hazel eyes dull with despondence, her heart hurt worse than ever to have woken up to discover that she was once again alone, her body aching to feel Angel’s hands caressing her as they shared the blissful moments after their love making. Instead she was forced back into the harsh reality of her situation. Angel was no longer hers.

 

Buffy shivered as the coldness that had left her in her dream settled back in. She wanted to cuddle back into the covers and try and get back to the Angel in her dream, the Angel that still loved her, and held her. Buffy gave her head a shake trying to turn her thoughts from the dream she was in enough pain already she didn’t need the added torture of reminiscing over a dream. A beautiful dream. Throwing the covers off her she glanced at the time assessing how much time she had to get ready for her first class, before she got up and shuffled towards her wardrobe to grab what she needed for a shower.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Willow stared at Buffy as the petite blond sitting opposite her mindlessly picking at her food, shifting it around without really eating. Her hazel eyes unfocused not really seeing anything. Willow tried to be discreet about her worried stare, but she needn’t have bothered as Buffy wasn’t paying attention to anything, but her thoughts, having been unable to push aside the thoughts of the dream she’d had last night. Willow dropped her gaze to her food and took a bite of her sandwich, but she raised her eyes back to Buffy a moment later whilst she chewed, her eyes conveying worry. Buffy hadn’t been right since she’d come back from L.A. after chasing after Faith to help Angel. Willow had feared that something like this would happen, every time Buffy came back from L.A from visiting Angel she was always depressed and she was still distancing herself from Riley who was beating himself up over what had happened with Faith. “Buffy?” She asked tentatively. “Buffy?” She called again when her friend didn’t respond.

 

Buffy blinked pulling herself out of her memories and turning her gaze up to her best friend. “Sorry, Will. Did you say something?”

Willow reached out and placed her hand over her friends. “Buffy, are you ok? You’ve been spacey and distracted all day.”

Buffy forced her lips to curl up into a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired I guess I didn’t sleep well last night.” She lied, lowering her gaze back to her plate, where she laid down her fork, not interested in eating any more then she had been when she’d joined the cafeteria line to grab some lunch with Willow.

“Is that why you didn’t join us at the Bronze last night?” Willow asked. Buffy remained silent, a frown creasing her brow as she kept her eyes on her plate. Willow sighed, reading Buffy’s silence. “Buffy, you have to sort things out with Riley eventually.”

 

Buffy looked up at Willow fighting off the glare that she wanted to shoot at her red haired friend, but she couldn’t stop the harshness of her stare. “It wasn’t because of Riley. I was tired after my patrol.”

“Ok.” Willow said disbelievingly.

Buffy placed down her fork, her food barely touched. “I have to go. I’ll see you later.” She murmured as she stood.

“Well, actually.” Willow said with a slight flush to her cheeks. “I’ll be with Tara...” Her voice trailing off.

Buffy smiled, feeling happy that Willow’s new relationship with Tara was going so well. “Ok. Have a good time.” She said, as she picked up her tray, before turning away and slowly walking away. The smile on her face sliding right off as she laid eyes on Riley, his eyes focused on her as he made his way towards her.

 

Willow opened her mouth her eyes still focused on Buffy, only for her blond friend to hurry away, she watched as Buffy binned her tray throwing her untouched food into the bin, before disappearing as fast as she could out the cafeteria doors. She turned her gaze back to Riley, their eyes meeting for a short moment, before he turned away from her moving quickly after Buffy. Willow sighed and lowered her eyes to her food and began eating again, hoping that Riley would be able to fix things with Buffy this time, and bring Buffy out of the funk she’d been in since the whole thing with Faith. Not that she blamed her, she would be upset if it had happened to her, but she would be trying to work it out. Riley was a nice guy and he’d made an honest mistake, that he was desperately sorry for. Buffy had a good thing with Riley, a healthy relationship. She wished that Buffy would do more to make sure it wasn’t thrown away over something so small. Riley had believed that it was her, and he’d had no reason to believe that it wasn’t her.

 

Riley hurried out the door and down the steps the midday sun shining down on him brightly, his eyes focused on Buffy’s small frame as she stalked down the path. Catching up with her he grabbed her by the arm pulling her to a stop. “Buffy, please.”

Buffy half turned glaring up at Riley. “Let go of me, Riley.” She said warningly.

“You can’t keep avoiding me, Buffy.” Riley said desperately, his hand still wrapped around her toned small arm.

“I’m not ready to talk to you.” Buffy said firmly, her gaze going down to his hand.

Riley followed her gaze and reluctantly released her arm. “Buffy, I thought it was you. Everything I did that night... I thought that I was sharing it with you. I thought that I was making love to you.”

“And that’s exactly the problem. It wasn’t me, and you didn’t have a clue until Willow told you.” Buffy shook her head tears welling in her eyes. “I’m sorry Riley, but I’m nowhere near ready to forgive you.”

 

Riley swallowed thickly, tears welling in his own eyes. “Buffy.” He murmured his voice shaky wetly as his heart beat in a fearful rhythm at the thought of losing her. He swallowed again trying to clear away the large painful lump that had lodged in his throat. “W-What if you’re never ready?”

Buffy swallowed herself, her eyes meeting his. “Then, we’re both going to have to live with that.” Buffy said softly. Turning away from Riley she began walking away from him a lot slower then she had been before. Riley watched her go tearfully, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. He watched her go until he could no longer see her small form, more than a little afraid that he would never be able to hold her close again.

 

Buffy sighed heavily as she walked, she felt horrible that, that hadn’t been harder for her to say. It wasn’t all that surprising though, she cared for Riley deeply, as deeply as she was able, but Angel held her heart as painful as that had become, there was nothing that she could do about that. But she had given as much of herself to Riley as she’d had left to give, but it still hurt. Buffy sighed and closed her eyes tightly, pressing back the tears. She wished that she was back in that world, where she had a life with Angel, a happy life with Angel. Where they could be together without fear. She wasn’t sure how she knew that so certainly, but she did. She knew that instead of leaving her, the Angel of her dream had stayed; had found a way to bind his soul, removing the clause allowing them to safely be together in all ways, no more fear of perfect happiness.

 

She knew that it wasn’t real, that it hadn’t really happened like that, but the dream had put the memories there, memories that had never happened, but she wished that they had. There were no words for how badly she wished that Angel had actually made the choices that the Angel in her dream had. The life she had gotten a glimpse of last night had been so happy, they’d been so happy together. It was the life that she had wanted for them. She knew that the dream hadn’t just been a coincidence, there’d been an unfamiliar demon presence that she hadn’t been able to pinpoint, but she felt it and knew that whatever it had been was responsible for the dream that she had of Angel. She knew that she should have gotten on the phone to Giles after she’d woken up, but she hadn’t.

 

She hadn’t wanted to. The dream had been nice, really nice, it had made her feel happy, something she hadn’t felt since... Buffy shook her head she didn’t like thinking about it, the memories were too bittersweet. She’d thought for sure that everything would be fine between them, that they’d work things out, find a way... but he’d decided... on another path, a path that didn’t include her. Buffy opened the door to her dorm building and began walking down the floor making her way towards the stairwell to make her way up to the floor her dorm room was on. Despite knowing that most demons intentions were far from friendly, she couldn’t help, but hope and want to experience a second dream. And she couldn’t see what possible harm a demon could cause, or what they could gain from giving her dreams of a life with Angel.

 

Buffy made it to her dorm room floor and walked down the hall. Buffy came to her door and quickly unlocked it, pushing it open she walked into the empty room, quietly closing the door behind her, before turning her gaze around the room, her eyes landing on her bed. She had a couple of hours before she had to be at her next class and it would be so easy to just set her alarm to wake her in time to get to her class in time, whilst she tried to slip back into the dream life she’d experienced last night. Buffy walked over to her bed and sat down the edge of it a contemplative expression on her face. Chewing gently on her lower lip as she deliberated, she had assignments that needed to be completed, but she had a burning desire to revel in her Angel dreamland.

 

Buffy frowned and gave her head a harsh shake, before determinedly walking over to her desk and the books that she had placed on their in preparation for her next class when she’d come up here with Willow to dump the books from their class, before heading to the cafeteria for lunch. Sitting down in her chair she pulled the books that she needed for her psychology assignment. Opening her books she pulled out a pen from the plastic cup that she’d filled with pens and pencils so that she’d always have some handy. Lowering her head she frowned softly in concentration as she did her utmost best to pull her mind away from the hot Angel dream that had left her tingling and sweating when she’d woken up to focus on one of her important assignments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**CHAPTER 2**

 

Buffy punched the vamp she was facing viciously sending him stumbling back into a tree in the secluded area of the campus grounds that she’d led him to. The vampire growled angrily and pushed himself away from the tree only for Buffy to punch him again sending him right back into the tree. The demon swung at her with a snarling growl, baring his fangs at her, Buffy blocked the blow and grabbing onto his lower arm she pivoted around and threw him over her shoulder. The vamp landed harshly on his back with a solid thud, winding the vamp. Buffy used the chance to pull the stake from its hiding place, lunging down with a fluid movement she plunged her stake into the vamps chest, piercing his heart. Yanking her stake back out of his chest the vamp exploded into dust, coating her as she straightened up.

 

Buffy brushed at her clothes with an irritated expression on her face at the cloud of vamp dust that rose up from her clothes. Pulling out a hanky she wiped at her face removing the dust that had landed there, before going back to her clothes brushing more dust from her clothes. Vamp dust she supposed was better than demon blood; the dust was much easier to get out of her clothes and was much easier to explain away then a dark sometime oddly coloured blood stain on her clothes. Slipping her stake back into its hiding place in her jacket, she began walking through the campus grounds again making her way towards the more populated areas of the campus, her eyes scanning for any demons stalking the students that were walking the campus grounds, going about their business. Walking slowly, she carefully scanned the dark corners, probing them for anything that was waiting to pounce on any of the unsuspecting students. She hoped not to see any, she’d only been out on her patrol for half an hour, but she already wanted to call it a night.

 

She hadn’t been very successful in turning her thoughts from the dream she’d had of Angel, making it difficult for her to get much work done on her half completed assignment. Her thoughts disrupted by the loving look in Angel’s eyes, the touch of his hands over her flesh. The way he looked with only a towel wrapped around his hips water dripping down his body from the shower, and the way he’d looked fully naked as he’d stood over her on the bed, his cock fully erect. Buffy let out a shaky breath as she felt heat pooling in her womb from the direction of her thoughts were taking once again; feeling a demon’s presence pulling at her senses, tingling over her skin making the small fine hairs covering her body stand on end in warning, she gave her head a shake to try and clear the last of the lusty heat that was threatening to fog her brain.

 

Buffy sighed and turned her eyes in the direction her senses told her the demon was. Her eyes landed on a collage aged looking young woman as she slowly walked after a small group of happily chatting students. Buffy recognised her for what she was immediately and scowled. “Oh, no you don’t!” She muttered stalking after the hunting vamp, the scowl still firmly in place, wanting nothing more than to be done with her patrol, and be snuggled up in her bed searching for her dreams, or rather one dream in particular. Buffy shook her head trying to clear the thought from the forefront of her mind, dreams weren’t important, doing her duty was! Buffy sped up her walk to catch up to the hunting vampire, wanting to save the innocent people that the vampiress would kill for its next meal.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy rummaged through a drawer searching through her sets of pyjama’s looking for her sexist littlest nightie. Finding it she pulled it out of the drawer and walked over to her bed with it. Examining it she pouted, it was little, but it wasn’t really sexy except that it showed off a lot of skin. She hadn’t wanted to buy lingerie since Angel had left her, and back then she hadn’t felt secure enough to buy any, not to mention the fact that after their first time, it became clear that they wouldn’t be able to share and enjoy a sexual relationship... and then when there was a moment when they could... it hadn’t lasted long enough for her to even be able to think about lingerie.

 

Buffy blinked back tears determined not to shed anymore tears over those memories, she’d already shed enough of them over that day. Shrugging out of the clothes she’d worn on her patrol she slid the nightie over her head, before she pulled her hair-tie out of her hair allowing the golden blond tresses to fall down around her shoulders. Throwing the hair-tie down on the nightstand between her and Willow’s bed, she was glad that the red head wasn’t in the dorm room with her, she didn’t want to have to answer the questions Willow would ask as to why she was dressing in her smallest nightie to go to bed... alone. She knew that it was stupid, but she wanted to look sexy tonight just in case she happened to dream of her dream Angel. The Angel that had fought for her... for them. It might be crazy and stupid of her, but she couldn’t help, but want to dream of him again no matter how detrimental it was to her moving on and getting on with her life like she knew that she should now that she knew that there was no chance of them ever getting back together like she had hoped for so long.

 

Walking over to the mirror that was hung up on the wall she studied her reflection, raising her arms she fluffed up her hair that had been flattened by the hair-tie. Fluffing her hair until it sat nicely around her face, she turned away from the mirror and turned off the light. Walking back over to her bed she pulled back the covers and slid into her bed. Pulling the covers up around her she snuggled down getting comfortable on the mattress as she closed her eyes and sought sleep as well as her dream Angel.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy laughed joyously as Angel whirled them about the kitchen, one of his large hands on her back, the cool heat of him soaking into her skin through the thin cotton of the shirt she was wearing. The other intertwined with one of hers. Her hazel eyes met his warm brown ones as she continued to laugh. Angel smiled widely, flashing his pearly white teeth, his own happiness enhanced by the obvious evidence of Buffy’s, the melodious sound of her laughter in his ears making his un-beating heart swell with nearly overwhelming happiness as he twirled them around the kitchen island. Finishing a final loop around the table, he dropped Buffy’s hand and placed his hands on her sides and lifted her up in the air, doing a final turn he set Buffy gently down on the table top, her hands resting on his shoulders her laughing dialling down to a soft giggle as he set her down his hands still resting on her sides. “So, that was the waltz, huh?” Buffy murmured, trailing her fingers gently up his neck, until her fingers could play with the soft dark hairs at the nape of his neck.

 

“Well, a sloppy perversion of it, yeah.” Angel murmured as he stood between Buffy’s legs.

“All that spinning, I suddenly realize why women where always fainting in the past few centuries.” Buffy said teasingly her warm smile still curling up her lips, her eyes sparkling up at him.

“Actually, it was women wearing their corsets to tight that had them fainting.” Buffy gave him a silent ‘ah’ with a nod. “I was spinning us quite a bit faster than the pace of the original waltz.” He gave her a small sheepish shrug that was filled with a half-hearted apology. “What can I say, I like you clinging to me.”

Buffy gave him a cheeky smile. “Well, I guess then, that it’s a good thing that I like clinging to you to.” Leaning in towards him. “My body pressing tightly against yours, feeling your strong body against my softer one.” Angel swallowed thickly and leaned in towards Buffy as well, their mouths mere centimetres apart. Their lips parted, flirted with each other. “I think I smell something burning.” Buffy murmured, and leaned away from him.

 

“Tease.” Angel growled, snatching a quick kiss from her lips, before he turned to go for the oven.

“You love it.” Buffy said, slapping his ass, before he stepped out of her reach.

Angel glanced over his shoulder at her a smile gracing his lips. “Only because it’s you.”

Buffy smiled as she watched Angel walk to the oven, grabbing the mitts he pulled down the oven door he pulled out the tray with the roast he’d been cooking for Buffy. “Smells good.” She said appreciatively as she hoped down off the island to give Angel more room to work as he sat down the tray on a part of the table that she wasn’t sitting on. Opening a drawer she pulled out one of the sharper knives used for carving and the large handled fork and passed them over to Angel.

“Thank you.” Angel said with a smile as he took the utensils and began carving the meat.

 

Buffy watched him with a smile as he deposited the neatly sliced pieces of roasted lamb meat onto a single large dinner plate, before depositing the roasted vegetables onto the plate. “Dinner is served.” Angel said in a very polished, high society, waiters tone.

Buffy smiled in amusement as she walked behind Angel and picked up her plate. “Yummy. I’m so lucky that my man is such a good chef. I don’t know what my poor tummy would do without you.” She teased as she picked up the plate.

Angel kissed the side of her head lovingly. “I’m sure that your tummy would do just fine.”

Buffy gives him an ‘are you kidding’ look. “Are you kidding? I burn toast, my tummy would chuck a mutiny if it had to live with my cooking.”

Angel laughed. “Your right, you’d starve without me. So it’s a good thing that I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Buffy pouted up at him, drawing his chocolate brown gaze to the thrust out lower lip. “You didn’t have to agree so easily.”

Angel laughed again, his eye coming up to meet hers once again, before he slapped her ass. “Go on and eat before your expertly prepared dinner goes cold.” Buffy turned and began walking towards the dining table. Angel slapped her ass again and she looked over her shoulder at him. Angel shrugged innocently. “I can’t help it. Your ass is just irresistible.”

Buffy curled her lips up into a sexy half smile. “I know the feeling.”

Angel bit his lower lip and groaned. “Go, before I give into the urge to ravish you on the kitchen table.”

 

Buffy turned back around to face him completely her hazel eyes passionately heated as she looked him over from his shoed feet to his handsome face. She moved to take a step towards him, far more interested in being ravished by Angel then eating the lovely meal that he’d prepared for her when her stomach grumbled loudly. “Yes, your right. Can’t let the food get cold.” She turned away from Angel again and quickly made her way over to the dining table, a rosy hint to her cheeks. Angel smiled at her as she sat down in a chair in front of the glass and cutlery Buffy had set out for herself, before they’d both gotten distracted by each other. Buffy glanced up and over at him, swallowing a mouthful, before she smiled at him. “Mmm, Angel. I can’t believe how good this tastes.”

Angel moved around the island, heading towards Buffy. “What surprises me is that you’ve been eating my cooking for months now and yet you remain surprised.” He murmured placing his hands on her slim shoulders and dropping a soft affectionate kiss on her head.

Buffy gave a small shrug and tilted her head back, so that she could look up at him, her head resting against his chest. “Well, I can’t cook at all. So, it just amazes me how good all your meals taste.”

Angel pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. “I’ve picked up a few things over the years.”

“Well, this is one thing that I’m glad you picked up this skill.” Buffy complimented.

“I’m glad. I enjoy cooking for you.” Angel murmured. “I’m going to foil wrap the rest of the roast and put it in the fridge.”

“Ooh, cold roast lamb sandwiches. Yummy.” Buffy said with a smile. Angel returned it, before standing up and walking back towards the island.

 

Buffy tucked back into her dinner, whilst Angel cleaned up and began washing the dishes, a short while later Buffy polished off her dinner, and brought the plate, and cup up to the sink. “It was lovely. Thank you.” She said gratefully, as Angel took the plate and cup from her.

Angel put them in the soapy water in the sink. “You’re welcome.”

Buffy grabbed up the tea towel and grabbed one of the dishes that Angel had placed on the drying rack and began drying the mug, feeling comfortable and happy in the simple routine standing next to Angel as he finished washing the plate, glass and utensils Buffy had given him. Placing the dishes on the rack, he smiled at Buffy, their eyes meeting and she felt a flash of heat shoot through her to settle in her core. “So, I was thinking, that maybe we skip patrol tonight.” Angel smiled at her his sensitive nose picking up the scent of her arousal. “Snuggle up under a blanket... or on top of a blanket at a safe non-flammable distance in front of the fireplace?”

“Sounds good.” Angel murmured, turning towards her and pressing a kiss to her lips. “Sounds very good. But what about the people that are going to end up some vampires meal, because we decided to snuggle up on a blanket in front of the fireplace instead of patrolling for a couple of hours.”

 

Buffy pouted up at him. “Always the responsible one.”

“One of us has to be.” Angel said gently, catching her pouted lower lip between his, nibbling on the soft flesh for a moment, before reluctantly releasing it.

“Not helping your cause here.” Buffy murmured with a moan, feeling the simmering heat that always existed between them flaring up as it so easily did with just the smallest of touches. She stepped away from him, taking a deep breath to try to calm herself. “I’m just gonna go get my jacket and stakes.”

“Ok.” Angel murmured, watching her walk out of the kitchen, disappearing down the hall of their mansion.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Willow sighed as she shook Buffy harder trying to get her petite blond friend to wake up, the alarm she had turned off when she’d walked in not having done its job. “Buffy come on, you have to wake up. You’re going to be late for psych.” Willow said an annoyed tone entering her voice.

Buffy moaned sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Willow disappointment filling her, making her tone a little sharp. “What?”

“You’re going to make us late. You’re lucky that I forgot a book for psych.” Willow said slightly hurt at the tone of Buffy’s voice.

Buffy put a hand to her head. “W-What time is it?” She asked, surprised at the bright sunlight that was pouring in through the thin curtain covering the window.

Willow’s eyes softened slightly. “Late night patrolling?”

“Uh, yeah.” Buffy said, before forcing a yawn her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“Do you want me to wait? We could be late together, that way Walsh’s anger will be divided between the both of us.”

 

“No, Wills, you go on ahead. I’m gonna have a shower first, I was too tired to have one last night when I got back from patrol.” Buffy told her with a small smile.

“Demon heavy night, huh.” Willow stated.

“Yeah, the heaviest I’ve had in a while.” Buffy replied.

Willow nodded. “Ok. Well, I’ll see you when you get to class.”

Buffy nodded. “Sure.” Willow nodded back, before she turned and walked towards the door, slinging her book bag over her shoulder as she went. Opening the door she walked out into the hall closing the door behind her without a backward glance at Buffy. Buffy sighed despondently gazing up at the ceiling, her mind focused on the second dream she’d had of Angel. It was so realistic, Angel dancing her around the familiar and yet strange kitchen, cooking for her, preparing to go out on patrol. Everything in that dream world seemed so perfect. Far more perfect then her life had ever been in the real world even, before she’d been Called.

 

Buffy forced herself to sit up, she threw the blankets off of herself and stood up from her bed. It was dangerous to get lost in a fantasy world, but... she knew that she would never get to be that intimate with Angel again in the waking world and she felt so happy and at peace in her private dream world. Before she’d been so cruelly woken by Willow, she’d felt ecstatic as she’d walked through the mansion heading towards the bedroom she shared with Angel, wanting to get their patrol out of the way so that she could curl up with Angel in front of the roaring fireplace with a blanket. Not to mention the smooches that she shared with Angel out on their shared patrol... which meant that not many vampires got staked most of the time, but at least they went out almost every night. Buffy heaved a large sigh and walked around her bed heading for her wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day. Her movements slow, her mind still going over the dream and wondering... fantasizing about what would happen out on the patrol they’d been about to share.

 

If they would have walked hand in hand fighting the overpowering desire to share heated kisses as just walking beside him would have had her passion growing inside of her, she’d thought that it was the same for him... but now she wasn’t sure... she wasn’t sure about anything anymore especially when it came to them... except for the painful, heart wrenching  knowledge that Angel no longer cared for her. Buffy gave her head a shake and desperately tried to turn her mind from him, it would do her no good to dwell on Angel and just what he was happily getting up to in L.A without her. Her recent dreams were making that difficult though. Taunting her with the life she would never have, that would be forever beyond her grasp.

 

Buffy squeezed her eyes tightly shut trying to block the flow of her thoughts. She was rewarded with an image of her dream Angel, the warm smile warming her from head to toe, and love shining at her from his dark chocolate eyes melting her insides into warm puddly goo. Snapping her eyes open, she blinked away the image, a strong sharp lance of pain shooting through her making her heart clench painfully in her chest. She longed for her dreams, almost as much as she dreaded the pain and heartache they gave her when she had to wake up in the morning, to a life without him. Carefully picking out a nice summer dress, she quickly got dressed knowing that she was already running late for her psychology class, not something that would keep her in Professor Walsh’s good graces. Strangely enough though, the idea of Walsh’s disapproving frown and picking on her throughout the class, and the extra work she’d give her for being late, it didn’t worry her in the least, not like it normally would have... like it should have. The only thing that really affected her at the moment was her dream life with Angel. She wanted to be there now... not getting dressed and presentable for the class she was already late for.

 

Buffy hesitated, her eyes going to the bed she’d left not that long ago. She bit her lower lip as she turned her eyes towards the door. She was already late, what was the point in hurrying to the class? Or even showing up at all? She may as well just skip the class for the day and make up for it tomorrow in her next class. Shrugging the cute, fashionable cardigan she had placed over her shoulders, off she threw it over the chair in front of her studying desk. Walking slowly over to her small bed, internally fighting with her decision to slip back into her dream world so that she could once again feel Angel’s love wrapped around her. It was weak of her she knew and no doubt stupid of her. It was the power of a demon after all that was giving life to her perfect dream life with Angel, and demons didn’t do anything for free, there was always a price. She should really be telling Giles everything she knew and hitting the books with him to find out just who or what this demon was and what it wanted in exchange for her dreams, but she found that she really didn’t want to.

 

She didn’t want to lose the dreams and she also found that she didn’t care what the price was for her dreams, as much as the world was simply lies, it was too precious to her to give up. It was her only contact with Angel, the only place she could go where he still cared for her and loved her, wanted to be with her. Buffy took the last couple of steps to the bed and sank down on it. Kicking off the shoes she had donned, before she lifted her legs up onto the bed. Placing her head against her soft pillow she closed her eyes telling herself that an hour or so more sleep wouldn’t hurt.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy slugged the burling looking vamp as hard as she could sending him stumbling back right into Angel’s arms where he quickly staked him. Buffy gave the vamp a small cheeky wave as he looked up from his chest were he could feel Angel’s stake piercing his undead heart to her, just before he disintegrated into a puffy cloud of dust that quickly settled revealing Angel as he began to brush the vamp dust off his clothes. “So, what do you think? Are there anymore lurking around this one?” Buffy asked as she tore her eyes away from his handsome figure to looking around the cemetery.

Angel followed her gaze, before returning his eyes to her, soaking in her beauty as he stepped towards her, quickly closing the distance that was separating them. “I don’t think so.”

“Yeah,” Buffy murmured as she tucked hersmall hand into his. Shivering as the contact sent hot fingers of desire through her. “But perhaps we should check out the rest of the cemetery just in case.” She said turning her gaze up to Angel, meeting his eyes.

 

“You’re probably right we should. Then we should head back to the Bronze and do another quick sweep of the factories and abandoned houses to make sure nothings settled in since we went through there.” Angel agreed.

Buffy pouted and her hand tightened on him. “So much work.” She murmured her hazel eyes shining up at him with heated desire. “Perhaps,” She raised her free hand and buried it in his soft thick hair, her fingers gliding effortlessly through the short strands. “We should take a little break first?” She asked bitting her lower lip as she smiled up at him.

Angel smiled back, his own free hand coming up glide smoothly over her soft cheek. “A little break?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Buffy laughed and stepped closer to him. “How about a ‘as long as we need break’? Do we have time for that?”

Angel tore his eyes from his girl and looked up at the starlit night sky, before turning his gaze back to Buffy. “We should have time. As long as we make the rest of our patrol quick.” He told her with a smile.

Buffy returned his smile. “Then by all means, let’s make the rest of our patrol quick.”

Angel pulled her up against him, pressing her up against his throbbing erection, making Buffy gasp in pleasure. “Have I ever told you how much I love how your mind works?”

 

Buffy grinned up at him. “I think I may recall hearing it a few times, but I’m not against hearing it again.”

“I love you, Buffy.”

“I love you too, Angel.” Buffy murmured, before pressing her lips to his, her hand untangling itself from Angel’s so that it could slide in between his shirt and jacket and begin undoing the small buttons of his shirt. Buffy broke her lips from his, her breath shaky as she met his deepening gaze with her own. “I need you, Angel. Please.” Buffy gasped. She whimpered when Angel removed his hands from her and took a very small step back. His eyes still focused on her as he shrugged off his jacket and lay it down over the grass.

 

Buffy didn’t need any prompting as she lowered herself down onto the jacket. Kicking off her sneakers as she shrugged off her own jacket and tossed it over by her shoes. She turned her gaze back to Angel as he sank to his knees in front of her. Buffy lowered herself back onto her elbows, beckoning him to her. Angel crawled over her as Buffy splayed her legs, allowing him to rest comfortably against her. Their mouths met with a heated passion their tongues duelling together. Their fingers slid against each others as their hands moved down to undo the snaps to their pants. They giggled against their lips the sound distorted and broken as they continued to kiss, their fingers moving hastily trying to get their pants undone, their need for each other growing with every moment.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy came awake with a disgruntled angry groan, her hazel eyes opening to glare up at the person who was leaning over her. “What?” She asked grumpily.

Willow released Buffy’s shoulder and straightened up. “Finally. I was beginning to think that I wasn’t going to be able to wake you.”

Buffy forced herself to sit up, her body tingling with unfulfilled desire, the feel of Angel’s lips and tongue still in her mouth and on her lips, and her core ached, missing the feel of Angel’s erect cock pressing against her. “Why did you?”

Willow gave Buffy a look. “You missed Psych. I was worried, and Riley missed you. He pulled me up before I left and asked how you were doing?”

 

Buffy got up off the bed and stretched her arms over her head. Willow looked after Buffy her expression worried. “Don’t you want to know what I said?”

Buffy turned to look at Willow. “Not really.” She sighed a little tiredly, she really didn’t want to have the ‘Riley’s perfect’ speech right now. Not so soon after her interrupted dream of her loving Angel.

Willow frowned at her best friend as Buffy turned completely away from her again. “But why, Buffy? Riley’s sweet, caring, cute, totally and utterly head over heels in love with you. He’s the perfectly normal guy that you’ve been looking for.”

Buffy slowly turned around to face Willow, her expression sad and pained. “I’m not though, and after my trip to L.A it became more than clear to me that I had been kidding myself. I don’t love, Riley, and despite everything, I want him to be able to have the life he deserves.”

 

Willow’s frown deepened almost becoming a scowl, one that was full of irritation. “Buffy, when are you going to understand that Angel isn’t coming back for you? He left you, it’s his loss not yours. You need to move on, dwelling on him isn’t healthy.” Buffy’s shoulders slummed as the pain of her loss hitting her with renewed force at Willow’s harsh words. “Buffy... why don’t you tell me about what happened in L.A? It might make you feel better.”

Buffy shook her head. “I really don’t want to, Wills. But let’s just say that I learnt that Angel really isn’t coming back for me.” She muttered hoarsely through her vocal cords that were tightening with her pain and the tears that she was refusing to shed.

“Oh, Buffy.” Willow said softly, her voice full of sadness for her friend, her dark expression, immediately turning to one of concern and worry. She went to grab Buffy by her arm as the petite blond went to walk passed her, but Buffy angled herself out of the way of the red heads reaching hand and continued on her way out the door.

 

Buffy walked quickly down the corridor, not wanting to start crying in front of her fellow students, and she wasn’t sure how long she could hold the flood gates back. She rounded the corner and began making her way down the stairs heading on her way out of the building and off campus.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy sat on her bed in her room in the Summers residence, leaning against her pillows that were leaning against the wall, her gaze directed out the window as the sky darkened gradually as the bright Californian sun gave way to the sway of the moon. She fought her desire to give into the desire to seek refugee from the cold harsh reality of life in her far more kind and satisfactory dream world. She felt that she could use some hugs and kisses from Angel, and her dreams were the only place that she would ever experience those things again! Buffy closed her eyes and hit her head rather solidly against the wall behind her, wanting to relieve at least some of the emotional pain with the physical, something that she dealt with far more easily.

 

Buffy sighed and slowly stood from her bed, shuffling over to her vanity she opened up her small quaint jewellery box. Lifting the top level, she set it aside revealing the small silver cross on its delicate chain sitting on its own in the bottom of the box. Gently lifting the cross from its honoured position, she held it up against her neck, so that the cross sat were it used to sit, when it was near impossible to get the necklace off her. Back then the only time she’d taken it off was when she was going to be spending alone time with Angel not wanting to accidentally burn him with it. Buffy dropped it from her neck and hid it in her hand; her hand squeezing around the small cross so tightly that the silver began to bend and the smooth rounded edges dug into her soft flesh, breaking the skin.

 

After a moment, Buffy open her fisted hand, her gaze going to the slightly bent cross  that’s points were dipped in a small amount of her blood, dropping it back in the box, she winced slightly at the harshness in which it landed. Stroking a finger over it as if offering it an apology for her rough treatment. Giving herself a shake she put the top level of her jewellery box back in its place, before she closed the lid. She ran her fingers over the lid musingly, her mind still focused on the contents of the dreams she’d been having recently, just as it had been since the dreams had started. She couldn’t seem... or rather didn’t want to fight the rising urge to go back there, to be in his loving arms once again. A feeling that she seemed to need more and more now that the real Angel was lost to her forever.

 

Buffy looked over her shoulder at her neatly made bed, the impression of her form still creasing the covers. She really wanted to be with Angel again, even if it was a make believe Angel that a demon had for whatever reason decided to give her. It was better than no Angel at all. He made her feel whole and warm again. Safe and cherished. Loved. A feeling that she missed dearly when she was awake. “Screw it!” Buffy muttered under her breath, giving into the ever growing desire to be with him again. Her own desire to fight it not being very strong. It was very hard to fight when you didn’t really want to, when your entire being was craving the feeling the dreams gave her. She took a step towards the bed, her eyelids feeling heavy with sleep, her thoughts already on finding sleep quickly, the sooner to join Angel in her dreams.

 

There was a sudden knock on her bedroom door, making Buffy freeze in her tracks, and she swallowed to un-stick the vocal cords in her throat. “Y-Yes?” She called a little hoarsely.

“Willow’s on the phone for you.” Joyce called through the door, before continuing on her way back down the hall. Buffy sighed, disappointment filling her as her eyes stared at her waiting bed, wanting nothing more than to curl up on it and slip into her waiting dreams. Tearing her gaze away from the bed, Buffy walked reluctantly over to her bedroom door, jerking it open she made her way into the kitchen and over to the waiting phone.

 

“Hello.” Buffy muttered a little shortly into the receiver.

“Buffy, I’m really sorry about earlier.” Willow apologized. “I know that it must have sounded really cold and unfeeling, but I’m just worried about you. I want you to be happy, and seeing you so sad. It tears at me inside.”

“It’s alright, Wills. I understand.” Buffy assured her friend, whilst trying to focus her thoughts completely upon the conversation at hand, instead of up the stairs on her bed, her body seemingly aching with the desire to be lying on it and succumbing to the power of her dreams.

“Did you want to come meet us at the Bronze, all the gangs going to be there?” Willow asked hopefully.

 

“Uh,” Buffy muttered; hesitating. Her wants warring with what she knew was right.

“Buffy?” Willow asked when she didn’t hear Buffy continue.

Buffy swallowed thickly, still warring with herself, but she forced herself to speak. “Sure. It sounds like fun. I’ll meet you there soon.” She said, feeling a sense of lightness filling her for making the decision she knew was right, even as the heavy burden of her disappointed hopes for seeing Angel sat heavily inside her, making for a very curious, but altogether unpleasant sensation inside of her.

“Great, we’ll see you in 15.” Willow said hurriedly, before hanging up, fearing that her excitement at having convinced Buffy to come to the Bronze where Riley would also be, came through over the phone. She’d never really been much of a liar, but to her relief she was getting a little better at it.

 

Buffy replaced the phone on its cradle with a sigh. “Is everything alright, Buffy?” Joyce asked having come into the kitchen in time to hear Buffy’s heartfelt sigh.

Buffy turned to look at her mother. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I’m just going to the Bronze to hang with the gang.” Buffy walked over to her mother and hugged her. “I’ll come visit again soon, I promise.” Buffy told her before releasing her mother and making her way towards the door.

“Have fun, hunny, and say ‘hi’ to everyone for me.” Joyce called after her daughter.

“Will do.” Buffy called over her shoulder, before walking out the kitchen door, closing it softly behind her. Buffy leaned against the door for a moment, her eyes clinched tightly shut as she fought the desire to go up to her room and change clothes. Knowing that if she saw the waiting bed again... it would be more than likely that she’d just fall down onto it and dream of her Angel as she so desperately wanted.

 

Forcing herself to push away from the solid wood of the door she made her way around the house to the paved path and began slowly walking with trudging steps in the direction of the Bronze.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy sat at a table of the Bronze a far off expression on her face as her friends and Riley talked around her. Their voices blurred into the heavy thrum of the music that was pulsating around them, her mind on the Angel of her dreams wondering what he was doing, what they’d be doing if she was there with him now. There was a sudden sharp pain to her leg making Buffy jump. “Ouch.” She yelped. Torn from her thoughts she turned her gaze to Willow who was the most likely culprit and in response the red head nodded meaningfully towards Riley, causing Buffy to reluctantly turn her gaze towards her ex-boyfriend.

“What are you day dreaming about?” Riley asked, hoping that his expression wasn’t reflecting the desolation he was feeling within, that it had taken a jab from Willow’s sneakered foot to draw Buffy’s attention away from the thoughts that had held her so enraptured.

 

Buffy could tell from the tone of his voice that it wasn’t the first time that the question had been asked and she let out a soft sigh, before trying to smile. “Not daydreaming.” She lied. “Unless you count thinking of the assignment that needs completing daydreaming.” She continued setting the grounds for her escape from the Bronze and her well-meaning friends. She knew that Willow especially was just trying to help and wanted to see her happy, but right now there was nothing in the waking world that held any joy for her. All her hopes for a future with Angel were dashed shattered to a thousand tiny pieces by the man himself. There was nothing for her here, nothing but pain and loneliness. “Speaking of which,” Buffy stood from her chair. “I should really go do that... assignment.” Buffy finished, hoping that the lie that sounded so transparent to her wouldn’t be picked up by them.

“But you just got here!” Willow protested.

“Yeah, Buff.” Xander chimed in. “How are we supposed to have any fun if we know that your locked away in that ridiculously small dorm room working on an assignment?”

“I’m sure you’ll manage. But have a triple chocolate cookie for me would you.” Buffy said with a small forced smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

 

Riley stood determinedly. “I’ll walk you back.”

Buffy shook her head. “Oh no that’s ok. Don’t spoil your fun.”

“It’s not.” Riley assured her as he grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. “There are some papers for Walsh that I should really finish grading, before tomorrow anyway.”

Willow smiled suddenly happy about Buffy leaving. “That’s an excellent idea. No one should walk alone on a beautiful night like tonight.” Buffy sighed and relented, not wanting to argue about it, just wanting to get out of here and away from her friends, the fact that they were all so happy with their partners. Xander with Anya and Willow with her new budding romance with Tara. She was happy for them, she was! But it also intensified the ach of loneliness in her heart and made her desire to retreat to her dreams, where she wasn’t alone.

 

“Alright,” Buffy sighed, trying not to let her reluctance enter her voice. “I’ll see you.”

“Try not to slave away too hard over that assignment.” Xander said.

Willow nodded her own agreement. “Yeah, you should try to have fun. Stop and smell the roses.” She encouraged. Buffy began walking towards the closest exit, Riley hurrying after her so that he could open the door for her.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy walked silently beside Riley, restraining the sigh of relief that wanted to escape her as they reached the University campus. “Buffy, can we talk?” He asked hopefully, wanting desperately to make things right between them.

“Uh, sure.” Buffy murmured, reluctantly not really wanting to hear what she was sure he wanted to say.

“Buffy, I know that I’ve made mistakes...”

Buffy cut him off with a shake of her head as she halted in amongst the trees of the large campus. “Riley, you’re a good man.” She assured him. “And it’s not just you who’s made mistakes. I have to.” Riley smiled relief and joy filling him at her words. “The major one being leading you on.” His smile faded. “I’m sorry, Riley. I thought... I thought that I could love you... I tried and for a while I thought that I did. But after my...” Buffy swallowed, her throat feeling thick. “Well, I just realized that I don’t. I’m sorry, I really am, Riley. You really should forget about me. Find a girl who has a heart to give you.” She told him apologetically, before turning away from him to continue on to her dorm alone.

 

She was brought to a halt by his hand catching her arm. Buffy allowed him to turn her to face him, believing that he had a right to rage out his hurt at her, instead she felt the firm pressure of his lips against hers. Before she could push him away he stepped back from her, releasing her lips. “I love you, Buffy. Nothing’s going to change that.” Releasing her completely, she watched as he walked away, his broad shoulders slumping as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Buffy turned her eyes from him and slowly turned back in the direction of her dorm room, hoping that Riley would take her advice and forget about her, she couldn’t give what she didn’t have, and no matter how broken her heart was, Angel had kept the shattered pieces in his possession.

 

Buffy’s shoulders slumped and she wrapped her arms around herself to fight off the bone deep chill that was always with her in her waking hours, thoughts of Riley’s misery swept away by the magnitude of her own. A misery that was only lightened by the knowledge that soon she’d be wrapped up in the warm safety of her dreams, her misery and hopelessness couldn’t reach her there. There, there was no misery. Buffy quickened her steps wanting to reach her dorm room and her bed as quickly as she could, the urge succumb to her dreams beating inside her in an urgent pulse.

 

Buffy reached her dorm room and hastily put the key in the lock, missing a couple of times with the trembling of her fingers. Finally getting the door open she stepped inside and slammed the door closed behind her. Her keen eyes easily penetrated the darkness that encompassed the room as she took deep calming breaths, her heartbeat slowing as she calmed a small smile curling up her lips as her eyes landed on her bed. Walking towards the soft mattress, not even a flickering thought of getting into her pyjamas crossing her mind as she closed the distance between herself and the bed, her eyelids feeling heavier and heavier with sleep with every step she took. Finally she reached the bed and she fell forward landing with a slight bounce on her stomach her arms spread so that they dangled down on either side of the mattress.

 

With her eyes closed to the world, Buffy reached for her covers awkwardly pulling them out from under so that she could crawl in under their soft cosy warmth. “Angel.” Buffy murmured softly the smile lighting up her face, curving up bigger as she found her dream. The chill deep in her bones fading as the dream took hold.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy leaned against the doorframe of their personal bathroom, her hazel eyes soft and full of love as she gazed over at Angel who lay sleeping in their bed. “Are you going to join me?” Angel asked his eyes still closed. “Or am I going to have to come and get you?” He said playfully his eyes opening to stare at her with a heat that immediately had her nipples tightening into hard peaks that were clearly visible through the thin sexy nightie that she was wearing just for him and a rush of wet heat to flood to her core making her squeeze her thighs together, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Angel. Buffy swallowed the idea of having Angel come get her was appealing, but maybe another time she wanted to be in his arms to much right now to play games. She wanted him to hold her and never let her go, to chase the last of the chill of her loneliness from her body.

 

She quickly walked over to the bed and jumped up on the soft mattress and rolled on top of him, her lips meeting his in a searing needy kiss, and she felt Angel’s arms come up around her, surrounding her back, his hands sending shivers of desire through her and she pressed closer to him, feeling his cool hands warm her body, chasing the chill from her like she had wanted, and she smiled against his lips, before pulling away to gaze down at him. “I don’t ever want to leave.” She told him honestly.

Angel smiled up at her before rolling them over so that he was pressing her into the mattress. “That’s good, because I don’t want to leave either.” He purred. Buffy giggled knowing that he had misunderstood her true meaning, it didn’t bother her. Why should he know that he was just a dream, a beautiful, gorgeous dream, but a dream just the same.

 

All that mattered was that dream or not she was happy here, happier than she had been in a long, long time, and whilst she had him she wasn’t leaving his side, she’d soak up every second she could with him, bask in his presence like she hadn’t been able to in what felt like forever, and as she lay with his familiar weight on top of her she wished that it was possible for her to stay in this dream forever. She was happy here and that was more than she could remember having in a long time. It was a pity that happiness couldn’t keep her from waking, but unfortunately all dreams ended eventually giving way to the pain of the real world. Buffy’s heart clenched at the thought of leaving the Angel that still loved her, to be back in the world where he no longer did. Buffy raised her hands sliding them up his sides and over his back her hands grasping him tightly, scared that she would be woken at any moment and forced to leave him behind until she sought her bed again.

 

“Angel.” Buffy pleaded her eyes meeting his. “Make love to me.” She begged shamelessly, wanting to feel him inside her, wanting to share that intimacy with him, before she was forced to wakefulness. She moaned heatedly as Angel’s hands slid up her hips, sliding the small nightie up her hips, exposing her. She gasped at the slow and tender movement, his hands worshipping the exposed skin, letting her feel the depth of his love for her. “Angel!” Buffy breathed heatedly her hands sliding around to his chest her blunt nails raking up over the skin until she was clutching at his shoulders. “Please, don’t tease me.” She pleaded. “I need you too badly.” She raised her legs, wrapping them around his hips as she arched hers up off the bed grinding against the hard ridge of his desire. The pyjama pants he was wearing growing darker as her hot wet naked core pressed against him urgently with every thrust of her hips.

 

Angel groaned, his hands sliding back down her body, before he ripped the annoying hindrance of his pants from him and tossed them aside. “Your wish is my command.” He purred heatedly as his large hands settled back on her heated flesh, caressing over the smooth arch of her hips, causing Buffy to wiggle her hips encouragingly, her entire being aching to feel him inside her as her juices gushed from her, soaking her pussy in her hot raw need for him. Buffy keened loudly as she felt the thick swollen head of him at her entrance making her womb clench in agonizing need. “Please, Ang…” Buffy’s desperate plea was cut off as it turned into a load moan as he thrust smoothly and deeply inside her tight hot welcoming sheath, seating himself to the hilt.

 

Buffy squeezed her thighs around him as he slowly pulled out of her, before thrusting her hips up to meet his as he began a steady rhythm inside of her. Their breaths mingled as they gazed at each other as they moved in tandem. Their bodies steadily moving faster and faster as their passions grew inside them. Their hands roamed each other searching out the spots that made them soar higher. Their mouths met in a lusty passion, their tongues duelling together heatedly, as they used each touch, kiss and thrust to show their love for each other. Their tongues massaged each other heatedly until their bodies against each other as they clung to each other for support as they were swept away by the tidal wave of their orgasms, bright white lights blinding their vision as they continued to move together as they rode at the world rocking wave.

 

Their hands continued to roam, but with much less urgency as Angel collapsed on top of her, neither of them willing to stop touching and caressing the other as they lay together, for the moment their passion spent. “I love you, Buffy.” Angel murmured, his breath brushing over the sweat soaked skin of Buffy’s neck causing her to shiver.

Buffy held him tightly, hugging him to her as his familiar comforting weight rested against her, his softly spoken endearment making her heart swell and skip with joy, it was something that she had never thought that she would hear again, and it was something that she would never get tired of hearing from him. Nothing made her feel as cherished as when Angel told her that he loved her. “I love you too, Angel.” Buffy sincerely, a soft moan escaping her as Angel kissed her chest and his hands began to roam over her skin with more purpose, sending her overworked nerves into instant overdrive, sending bolts of hot heat through her body, making her already hard nipples tighten further. “Insatiable.” She groaned heatedly, her breaths coming quicker, as his hands expertly found all the right places, making her arch up into his touch in a silent plea for more.

 

“When it comes to you. Always.” Angel said huskily as he lifted himself up off her, his eyes staring down at her intensely. The desire and love in them he had for her that this time it wasn’t going to be fast and furious, but drawn out in a sweet torment that would leave her quivering and as weak as a kitten. Intense heat flared through her at the knowledge, making her gasp and she lifted her head up off the fluffy pillow and melded her mouth to his in a passionate kiss full of her love for him, a kiss that Angel returned with equal feeling as his hands moved over her body slowly, in no way wanting to rush this time as the urgency of their forever simmering passion had fled and all that was left was the desire to worship this woman and show her just how much he loved and cared for her and couldn’t live without her. She was his everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**CHAPTER 3**

 

Willow glanced over her shoulder at Buffy’s peacefully sleeping form, the smile curling up her friend’s lips making her smile, believing completely that her night with Riley had gone well. Exceptionally well if Buffy was still asleep at 10am. Willow turned her gaze away, a pout forming on her lips as her gaze went back to her reflection in the mirror she was standing in front of as she returned to brushing out her hair. She really wished that Buffy would wake up so that she could tell her all about her night with Riley, but in a way it was a good thing as she wouldn’t be able to get the details she wanted anyway at the moment as she had to get to her class that started in fifteen minutes.

 

Finishing with her hair Willow set down her brush, and walked over to Buffy. “Don’t forget that you have a class later this morning.” Willow said to her sleeping friend, hoping that Buffy would hear her. “I’ll see you in Psych, but after that I’ll expect to hear all the details.” Willow told her teasingly, before she turned and grabbed her bag from its place on her bed. Hefting it up onto her shoulder she walked out the door without a backward glance. She closed the door behind her and began making her way to her class, the fact that Buffy hadn’t made any sign that she had heard her completely escaping her notice.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy walked slowly through the mansion, a soft robe draped over her body, hiding the nakedness of her body, not having wanted to accidentally wake Angel from his rest, by trying to slip into some clothes. She may be able to be almost completely silent in her movements, but with his vampiric senses it wouldn’t matter, and she didn’t want to disturb his sleep. She paused in her soft steps, her eyes landing on a group of photo frames set on a table. Slowly walking over to them she carefully picked up the first one and smiled affectionately down at the photo of her and Angel. He was behind her, his arms wrapped about her middle holding her against him. Angel was smiling, whilst her mouth was open a little wider, and from the joy on her face she had been laughing. She remembered this moment despite the fact that it hadn’t really happened. The photo had been taken just after Angel had gotten back from taking the trials that had bound his soul to his body, rendering the clause the gypsies had put on his curse null and void.

 

It was arguably one of the happiest memories in her life. Buffy felt tears well in her eyes at the harsh reality of her life. That one of her happiest memories had happened only in a dream world. A world that she could once again be forced out of by the demands of waking life. Buffy caressed her hands over the photo, as the memory of that night washed over her. Angel had surprised her, coming home without a word, sneaking up to her bedroom window. He’d wanted to spend a quiet night with her, but she had been too excited and so they’d ended up going to the Bronze and meeting up with their friends. Which is where the photo had been taken. Quite a few photos had been taken, but the one that had made it into the frame was the best out of all of them. They’d only stayed at the Bronze for a few hours, as she hadn’t been able to stop exchanging lusty looks with Angel. Both feeling the keen undercurrent of desire sizzling between them, and it had been quite impossible to ignore after a few short hours as the knowledge that they finally could give into the passion they held for each other was firmly fixed in their minds.

 

She remembered feeling anxious as well, especially when they had entered his room, which was now their room. She had babbled and Angel had listened, his own expression solemn. He’d been feeling some if not all of the same anxiety she had, _‘What if the trails hadn’t worked?’_ Had been in both of their minds, but there was only one way to test it. They’d started off slow achingly slow, every movement tender and loving and it had felt like the first time all over again as Angel loved her with his hands and his mouth, and she had loved him back equally. Their anxiety slowly dissipating as it gave way to their passion. Buffy clenched her thighs together at the bolt of heat the memory shot through her. She had lain awake in his arms for a long time that night, anxiously waiting, mentally calculating where her closest stake was and how long it would take her to get to it, if Angelus did make an unwanted appearance. It would have just been to protect herself though, as at that point in time after what they had just shared… she wouldn’t have really been able to bring herself to stake him, unless he’d given her no other choice…

 

She had given into sleep at some point though because she remembered waking to the feeling of cool fingers caressing idly over the skin of her arm as the arm attached to the hand held her against his chest. She’d sat bolt upright in a flash, horrified that she had fallen asleep, but when she’d turned her fearful gaze down to him and had seen the happy loving light warming his eyes, her fear had fled as fast as it had come. “It worked.” She had breathed in awe, Angel had nodded and told her that he loved her, and Buffy had returned the sentiment in kind, before leaning down and kissing him heatedly, more than eager to finally begin to explore her sexuality, something in which Angel had been more than eager to oblige… Buffy smiled down at the picture again, before carefully placing it back down. Moving to the one that was situated behind and to the right of the one she had just placed back down, she picked that one up and looked at the picture. She squinted her eyes at it. There was a group of people in the photo all of them smiling at the camera as they stood still for the shot, but the only two people that she could properly make out was herself and Angel. The other members of the group that she knew to be her friends were more fuzzy, she faintly saw red hair on one of them, but it disappeared a moment later. It was at that moment that she realized that her friends didn’t have names.

 

She knew that Angel and herself had them, the same sized group as the Scooby Gang, but none of them had names, or very clear faces. Buffy frowned at that as she continued to stare down at the photo, her eyes going from one to the other to the other. Each person matched the silhouette of one of her close friends, but none of them had a clear face, for a moment you could see a glimpse of one, but it was gone again a moment later lost back into the fuzziness that was their faces. “Is everything alright?” Angel asked quietly, making Buffy jump as she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t felt him coming.

Buffy set the photo back in its place, and turned her head to look at Angel and she smiled, loving the messy way his hair was sitting on his head. It was good to know that Angel didn’t always look immaculate like it sometimes seemed. “Yeah, I was just taking a trip down memory lane.” Buffy murmured. Buffy stepped towards him. “What woke you?” She murmured.

“My girl not beside me.” Angel grumbled.

 

Buffy smiled and slowly closed the distance between them, Angel’s dark eyes lowered from her face to rest on cleavage that the sloping v of the robe allowed him to see. Buffy’s nipples hardened under his scrutiny, and she reached up, sliding a hand up into the soft thick sleep and sex mussed lock of his hair. “Well, let’s see what we can do to remedy that.” She purred her hazel eyes darkening to a deep jade as her hazel eyes met his lust darkened brown ones. His hands came to rest on her sides, before sliding up the silk of the robe, his eyes darkening further as it became more than obvious that the only that she was wearing was the small silk robe. “I thought that you wanted to return me to bed?” Buffy murmured huskily, an amused and aroused smile curling up her lips.

“The bed can wait.” Angel rumbled as he tugged gently at the robe that was obscuring her from him, parting the tied robe just enough to reveal more of the firm tanned twin mounds, leaving her dusky pink hard nipples hidden behind the red of the silk. Dipping down his head, Buffy’s chuckle was cut off as she moaned as his mouth began to pay homage to the exposed parts of her breasts, leaving her aching nipples neglected.

 

Buffy raised her hands and began tugging on the robe. Angel growled deep in his chest, causing Buffy’s sheath to clench and more of her juices to gush from her soaking her already damp pussy. Angel gently pushed her hands away and Buffy let him. Wanting to feel him though she settled her hands on his sides, feeling the cool naked skin under her warm hands. She sucked in a gasping breath as Angel’s strong hands clutched at the back of her thighs just under the curve of her ass and lifted her up against the wall, his mouth still paying homage to her breasts, still leaving her nipples sore and neglected as they ached for the feel of his mouth on her. Buffy keened loudly her upper body arching up into his mouth as his lips finally closed over her silk clad nipple, his cool wet tongue sliding over it through the silk, sending fissions of heat through her to settle in the pool of heat that had settled in her womb, making her core throb with need, and her hands tightened on his sides for a moment, before she slide them up, removing her hands from him only so that she could move past his arms that were easily holding her up against the wall.

 

Her hands thread through his hair, her finger tips meeting at the back of his head as she held him to her, her lust darkened eyes staring at his head as he lavished the same amount of attention on both nipples sending the sensitive buds into a frenzy. He grazed his blunt human teeth over one of her nipples and Buffy cried out, and then moaned as his tongue flicked over it soothing the abused bud. Buffy wrapped her legs about his hips, and pressed her naked core against Angel’s burgeoning erection that was tenting the pyjama pants he had slipped on when he’d come in search of her. Angel’s hips bucked against her at the feel of her heat against his aching cock, and he groaned against her nipple, before lifting his head to look at her passion flushed face. “I love you.” Angel moaned.

“And I love you.” Buffy gasped as his hips rocked against her again, rubbing his clothed erection against the sensitive flesh of her needy pussy, the head of his cock butting against her clit, making desire shot through her hotly with each roll of his hips.

 

Buffy removed one of her hands from his head and began pulling at his pants awkwardly, wanting to feel his naked flesh against hers. Angel didn’t need any further encouragements as he removed one of her hands from her sleek toned thighs to push his pyjama pants down his hips. As soon as the elastic moved down past his narrow hips, the pants feel down to his ankles, and Buffy and Angel moaned in unison at the feel of each other pressing against their needy flesh no obstacles obstructing the feel of the other. “Oh God, Buffy. I need you.” Angel groaned as his hand settled back on her thigh.

“Angel.” Buffy sighed breathlessly, her hand reached down between them to grasped his cock in her small hot hand, and she with aching gentleness that had Angel shuddering stroked her hand up and down his shaft a couple of times in what Angel believed to the sweetest kind of torture. “I need you to.” She said, her voice husky with her desire for him. She pumped her hand up and down his turgid length the pre-cum leaking from the mushroomed tip making her hand slide easier over the silk covered steel.

 

Angel’s hips jerked against her hand a soft agonized groan escaping from his parted lips as he panted, his dark eyes meeting hers. Buffy grasped him firmly at the base of his shaft making him groan, his eyes falling shut as he panted harshly. Buffy guided him blindly to her pulsing needy entrance. “Oh, Buffy.” Angel moaned, his voice husky and full of love as the head of his cock slid wetly over her slick wet pussy. The heat of her feeling almost like it was going to burn him as always. Feeling the small opening at the head of his cock, Angel pushed his hips gently forward slowly sliding into her, stretching her tight hot walls to accommodate his impressive girth. Torturing her with his slow gentle stretching of her sheath. When he’d finally sheathed half of his cock inside her hot tight wet sheath, he slid out of her making her groan and whimper in denial. Her hands that were now resting on his strong broad shoulders for balance clenched her immaculately rounded nails digging into his flesh.

 

Angel stopped his withdrawal when only the mushroomed tip of him remained inside her, his body shuddering as his cock ached and pulsed needily wanting to be fully seated in her hot depths. Angel opened his eyes to meet Buffy’s as he slowly thrust into her again. Her legs tightened around him to an almost painful degree. Letting him know that this time she wasn’t going to be letting him withdraw from her sweet depths until he was seated fully inside her. With an agonizing slowness that had Buffy close to tears in her need to feel him completely inside her working her to her climax, not just fanning the flames of her desire ever higher, but getting no closer to the explosive end that her body was burning for. Buffy clenched her thighs about his narrow hips as he finally sheathed himself to the hilt inside of her, and she arched her head back so that it leaned against the rough stone of the wall behind her, her sheath clench about his cock in needy welcome, a moan escaping her as she luxuriated in the feel of him stretching her, filling her, completing her.

 

Angel moaned as he began pulling out of her once again, withdrawing until only the mushroomed head of his cock remained inside of her once again. Angel leaned in, his mouth taking hers, his tongue slipping in between her parted lips as he thrusted deeply inside of her again swallowing her passionate moan, her hips rocking up against his to meet his thrust as she caught his rhythm. Angelus’ tongue echoed the thrusts of the lower part of his body, as Buffy’s tongue rubbed wantonly against his. Angel’s hands squeezed about her thighs, a muffled groan escaping him as Buffy deliberately clenched her sheath tightly around his cock, urging him to thrust faster inside of her. Angel obliged, his own control just about ready to snap at the slow pace he had been keeping.

 

Buffy moaned into Angel’s mouth as she slammed her hips against his as she met his faster thrusts, her hands coming up to bury themselves in his thick soft hair, her hands curling into fists and she gently tugged his hair, and Angel lifted his head from hers breaking off their kiss as he looked up at her with his dark bedroom eyes, that had her core clenching as more heat gushed to her centre. “I didn’t mean for you to stop kissing me.” Buffy whined. Angel dipped his head towards her again and pressed his lips against hers. Buffy tried to deepen the kiss as her hips pumped against his meeting his every thrust head on, but Angel pulled away again making Buffy moan in disappointment. Disappointment that quickly dissipated when his mouth settled over her scar, and Buffy’s hips bucked wildly losing the rhythm of his hips at the tense need that the attention to the months old fully healed scar shot through her. It never ceased to amaze her just how sensitive that spot was when Angel payed attention to it.

 

Buffy gasped passionately and held him closer when his blunt human teeth scrapped over the raised flesh of her scar, sending an intense hot shot of desire through her body straight to her core sending her tumbling over the edge into her climax. Stars flashed before Buffy’s eyes, but it might have been from the blow her head received when it slammed against the stone wall behind her, as she threw her back in ecstasy as her climax roared through her. Angel sucked vigorously at her scar as her sheath spasmed about him drawing him deeper inside of her. Stretching his control to the limit, his teeth sank into the scar, but didn’t break the skin as he fought to retain his self-control as he continued to pump into her willing body. Buffy mewled heatedly as Angel pushed her over taxed body to greater heights. Her body shuddering as she grasped onto him for dear life, holding her close to him, wanting to feel as close to him as possible so that it felt like they were simply one being, giving and taking in equal measure as they fed the others desire.

 

“Angel, ooh… please!” Buffy gasped pleadingly as she tossed her head as the sensations building inside her grew too much, and she rocked her hips against his harder, needing to relieve the ever growing ache inside her. Angel groaned strainedly as he felt his balls tighten in response to her impassioned words. Angel reached between their driving bodies, determined that he wouldn’t leave Buffy aching with need. His fingers barely touched the swollen sensitive bud and he felt Buffy’s sheath spasm about him again as her second orgasm hit her. Angel groaned as her sheath clenched about him tightly forcing him over the edge and into his orgasm his self-control shot all to hell. His dead seed spurting out from him as he continued to pump in and out of her still spasming body, his continued thrusts prolonging her orgasm as his dead seed speed up into her welcoming womb.

 

Angel stilled as he leaned against her, his hands still clasping her thighs, but his muscles trembled, his body completely spent, his forehead resting against her almost feverishly hot sweaty one, his half-masted eyes taking in the becoming flush that adorned her cheeks, and his ears heard the frantic beating of her heart as it pumped her blood quickly through her veins as it fought to calm itself after their love making. Buffy smiled at him as she languidly opened her eyes, and she slowly untangled her hands from his thick soft hair and slid them down so that they could lovingly cup his cheeks. “I love you.” She murmured, enjoying the intimate feeling of his cock softening inside of her. Angel reluctantly slipped himself from her sheath, a shuddering breath escaping him as a moan did Buffy’s at the frissons of heat the action elicited in both of them.

 

“I love you too.” Angel breathed, his lips pressing softly, loving against hers, before he pulled back just enough to be able to shift his hold on Buffy so that he could comfortably carry her. “The bed awaits us.” Angel murmured as he stepped out of the pyjama pants that were pooled about his ankles.

Buffy giggled as she wrapped her arms around Angel’s neck, not in the least bit worried that her robe, the only thing she was wearing, was now doing very little to cover her golden skin from view. “I can walk, although it would be on wobbly jelly legs at the moment.”

Angel smirked down at her. “I know you can, but I don’t feel like letting you go.” Angel murmured his arms tightening around her for emphasis. Buffy smiled and snuggled up against Angel’s strong cool chest. With every glorious moment she spent here, with this Angel that still loved her with all his heart, it made her wish that it was possible that she could stay here forever and no longer have to worry about her harsh reality.

 

A reality that hurt too much for her to want to think about, not when she was here in this dream reality where things were just so perfect, for she had her Angel, and he had her. It was all she had ever wanted and all that she had been denied, leaving her wallowing in a deluge of pain, sorrow and self-pity… until now… but she feared that it was all too good to be true and that one day far too close to now, her happy escape from her reality would disappear and once again leave her empty and aching. Her shattered heart left once again with the complete loss of Angel, and the knowledge that he was happily living his life in Los Angeles with Cordelia… without her. It made her wish that the lies she’d spurted as her heart had been lanced with a sharp blade shattering it to a millions pieces as he’d left her with nothing to cling to, nothing to hope for… had even the smallest bit of truth to them to make her reality not near as bad as it had become since her last disastrous trip to L.A.

 

Buffy snuggled deeper into Angel’s solid chest seeking comfort and reassurance of his affections after the thoughts that had plagued her happiness. Angel tightened his arms around her in response concern filling his eyes as he looked down at her. “Buffy, what’s wrong?”

Buffy gave her head a small shake. “Just memories that had no right popping into my head and quashing my good mood.” Buffy mumbled as she rested her cheek against his chest. “Love you.”

Angel sensing that she desperately needed to hear the words spoken aloud at the moment. “I love you more.” He said sincerely as he walked them into their room.

Buffy smiled feeling reassured by his quick sincere response, one of her hands sliding down from his shoulder to draw aimless patterns over his chest. “Impossible.” She murmured softly.

“The only thing that is impossible, Buffy. Is for me to love you any less.” Buffy smiled and leaned up to kiss his throat, silently returning the words, knowing that he would understand the meaning behind it. They’d always had a way of reading each other of knowing what the other meant, it had been something that she had cherished and believed meant that they were supposed to be, that nothing could part them.

 

How innocent and naïve she had been!

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

“Come on!” Willow growled, her voice edged with panic as she shook Buffy avidly by her slim shoulder. “Wake up, damn it!!” She cried. It had been hours since she had left for her class that morning. Nothing had seemed in the least bit wrong until her Psych class which Buffy had been noticeably absent. The seat beside her had been glaringly empty. And having been worried she hadn’t even stopped to talk to Riley on her way out to get the details on how he thought the night went. And now that she was here, she was glad that she had hurried back to her dormitory. “Come on, Buffy!” Willow muttered, sweat beading on her brow as Buffy showed no reaction as she continued to sleep peacefully, as if Willow hadn’t been shaking the life out of her a moment ago. Her breaths still even and deep. As Willow watched, Buffy mumbled a little in her sleep as she turned over on to her side facing away from Willow her legs curling up slightly, and to Willow’s eyes it looked for all the world like she was being cradled by someone in the bed, but she was lying there alone, with nothing but the blankets to keep her warm, and it was then she noticed that Buffy was still wearing the clothes she had been at the Bronze.

 

Willow frowned, knowing that that was odd in itself. Buffy never went to sleep in her day clothes, but there she lay, obviously having gone to bed the night before without even shedding her jacket. Tearing her eyes away from Buffy, Willow walked quickly over to the phone that rested on the nightstand that was situated against the wall. She picked up the receiver and began dialling a number she knew by heart, feeling certain that he would know how to fix this. Willow turned her body so that she could look at the still peacefully sleeping Buffy, having half hoped to see her awake and find that her worry was for nothing, but Buffy hadn’t moved, and the only sound she made was that of her even breathing. Willow frowned as she listened to the phone dialling out. “Come on, Giles.” Willow muttered as she tapped a foot impatiently as her eyes remained fixed on Buffy’s sleeping form. “Now is not the time for you to have developed a social life!”

 

“Hello?” Giles muttered into the phone.

“Giles, what took you?” Willow asked waspishly, her agitation over Buffy putting her patience on edge.

“I was fixing myself some dinner.” Giles explained, his eyes going over to the pot on the stove, as it continued to simmer away.

“Giles, you need to come over to the dorm.” Willow said urgently.

“Uh,” Giles said rubbing his eyes, behind his glasses. “Sure, I-I can come over after dinner.”

“Giles!” Willow almost shouted as her panic rose at the idea of having to wait with the soundly unconscious Buffy, with no clue as to what had happened to her and how to fix it. “Forget dinner! Buffy, won’t wake up!”

Giles swallowed, his body freezing and his heart clenched in pain at the thought that he had lost Buffy. “Is she – is she…” Giles stuttered, fighting to getting the question out, despite most of him not wanting to know the answer.

“What?!” Willow asked confused, before it dawned on her. “No, Giles.” She assured him. “She’s sleeping, has been all day. And nothing I do is waking her, or even disturbing her, Giles. So, please…”

 

“Yes, yes.” Giles assured her, his hand coming up to adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose, as his sharp mind already began ticking over just what exactly it was that was effecting Buffy. “I’ll be right over.” He assured Willow.

“Great, Giles. Thanks.” Willow breathed in relief, before placing the phone back on its cradle. With a sigh, Willow took a couple of small steps back until her legs brushed against the side of her bed and she sat down on the edge of her mattress. Her eyes on Buffy, hoping that the petite blond that was so comfortably nestled under the covers of her bedding would suddenly stretch and sit up as if it was completely normal to sleep so long. Willow checked the watch that adorned her wrist and sighed as her leg began to bounce up and down. _‘Come on, Giles.’_ She thought impatiently.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Giles sat on the edge of Buffy’s bed, his hands gently circled about her wrists as he raised her arms, gently moving them trying to search for signs of something that Willow had no clue about, she just hoped that whatever it was, it would tell him what he needed to know to fix Buffy, before the time for her patrol rolled by. Finally Giles lowered Buffy’s arms gently to the bed, before releasing her completely. Raising one of his hands up to his face and removing his glasses with a heavy sigh. “Well?” Willow asked impatiently, as she looked at Giles intently, one of her arms crossed over her chest, whilst she rested the elbow of the other on the arm and cupped her chin with her hand, in an attempt to keep from wringing the life from her hands in her nervousness.

“I really don’t know.” Giles said uncertainly, his eyes going back to Buffy’s sleeping form. His vision hazy without his glasses, but it didn’t change the fact that the woman he loved, like a daughter, was lying asleep in her dorm room bed. “It really just seems like she is sleeping.”

 

Willow nodded a frown darkening her brow. “Except for the not waking up part.” Willow muttered softly as she stepped towards Giles and the sleeping Buffy. “Could it be a spell? Or perhaps a demon?” She asked.

Giles nodded tiredly, as he replaced his glasses. “It is possible.” He acquiesced with a worried frown. “The only thing is which demon?” He muttered as he raked his hand through his short greying hair. “We should probably move her to somewhere safer. Her mother’s house would probably be best. They’ll be less chance of us being disturbed, or taken notice of there.”

Willow nodded her agreement. “I’ll call, Joyce and the others. And grab some pyjamas for her.” Willow murmured.

Giles nodded himself and cleared his throat. “I’ll, uh, carry, Buffy out to my car.” He said a little dubiously as he wondered how he would go carry Buffy as small as she was all the way out to his car.

 

Willow stepped over to the dorm room phone once again and began dialling Joyce’s home number, figuring that she should call Buffy’s mother first. Giles pulled Buffy’s bed covers back and awkwardly slipped his arms under her body and lifted her up against his chest, a groan of effort already escaping his lips as Buffy’s weight completely settled against him. The toned muscles that were a product of her training and Slaying making her heavier than her petite size hinted at. Walking with her across her dorm, he silently prayed that he wouldn’t drop her, not wanting to cause Buffy more injury than the unknown spell was already doing.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Joyce opened the front door to her house the moment she saw Giles car pull up behind her jeep in her driveway. “I’ve put fresh linens on Buffy’s bed.” Joyce said anxiously as Giles stepped out of his car and moved quickly to the back door where she could see her daughter leaning against the car window obviously asleep as her soft even breaths puffed against the window pane fogging a small portion of the glass.

“That’s good, Joyce.” Giles assured her, knowing that the poor woman was probably scared out of her mind for her daughter. “How is she?” She asked as Giles opened the back door of his small car, obscuring her daughter from view. “What happened to her? How did it happen? Why won’t she wake up?” Joyce asked, as she wrung her hands together, she couldn’t remember feeling this scared for her daughter, not since that time Buffy had been poisoned by some demons blood allowing her to hear every bodies thoughts. And that had almost killed her, it would have if it weren’t for Giles and-and that vampire that Buffy had been so fond of not that long ago.

 

Willow placed a comforting hand on Joyce’s shoulder. “We’re not sure yet.” Giles said as he turned with Buffy in his arms, the muscles straining and his face was tight with the strain as well as it felt like his back was screaming in agony at having to lift Buffy again.

Joyce’s lower lip quivered as she reached out and placed a hand on her unconscious daughters head. “I don’t understand it. It just looks like she’s sleeping.” She caressed her fingers lovingly over her daughter’s forehead. “Wake up sweetie, its mom. Come on, Buffy, wake up for mommy.”

Giles grunted as he shifted Buffy’s weight in his arms. “It might be easier if you think of it like she’s in a coma.” Giles said his voice tight with strain.

Joyce turned alarmed eyes up to Giles. “In a coma?!” She cried, her eyes lowering back down to her sleeping daughter. “Oh my poor baby. Who did this to you?” She cried tears welling in her eyes.

 

Willow glared up at Giles who looked uncomfortable and not just from the strain holding Buffy was putting on his back. Beside her Tara who had travelled in the back of Giles small car beside Buffy placed a hand on Willow’s arm drawing the red heads gaze and instantly calming her and she gave her girlfriend a small smile, a hand coming up to rest over Tara’s small warm hand. Giles looked guiltily down at Joyce, he’d meant to try and comfort her, not make things worse for the poor woman. Their attention was brought away from each other as the sound of a loud grumbling engine came towards them on the otherwise quiet street. The car parked on the side of the street and Xander and Anya stepped out of the old battered vehicle. “I see you got it working again.” Willow commented.

“Only after we ran with it for half a mile or more.” Anya grumbled her arms crossed over her chest.

Xander flushed, but didn’t comment as his eyes landed on Buffy as she lay in Giles arms oblivious to the world around her. “Wow, you were serious, the Buff really has succumbed to some kind of spell induced sleeping sickness.” Xander said as he peered over Giles shoulder to look at Buffy’s sleeping face.”

“Now that we’ve affirmed that Buffy is happily snoring the night away, can we get inside?” Anya said grumpily drawing every ones gaze. “What? Your call interrupted us during some serious foreplay. So, I’m hot and bothered and not in the mood to stand around out here watching Buffy sleep in Giles arms.” Anya grumbled, before pushing past Joyce, Willow and Tara to walk towards the house and the front door that Joyce had left wide open in her haste to meet Giles.

 

Giles cleared his throat whilst Xander flushed hotly in embarrassment at having Anya once again overshare about their personal relationship, and quickly followed after her, mostly to get away from his friends for a moment to give his embarrassment a chance to cool and the conversation to continue on leaving thoughts of his sex life far behind. “As blunt as, Anya was, I believe she’s right. We should probably get inside, so that we can get started on figuring out just what exactly it is that has befallen your daughter, Joyce.”

Joyce nodded and reluctantly stepped back from her daughter. “I’ve got her bed all ready for her.” She murmured, before turning and leading the way back into her house. Giles followed her swiftly, his arms beginning to quake under the strain of holding onto Buffy for so long, but it was nothing compared to the fiery shooting pain in his back.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Giles gratefully lay Buffy down on her soft double bed, he’d barely straightened up when Joyce pushed him out of the way, and he took a few steps back so that he was standing with Willow, Xander, Tara and Anya. Watching as Joyce sat on the edge of the bed one of her hands reaching out and caressing over her daughters forehead. Giles cleared his throat and turned his gaze away. “There are a few other things in the boot of my car that I’ll need. You lot can help me bring them in.” Giles said quietly and began to make his way towards the open door.

Anya frowned as the others all turned and began following after Giles. “But I don’t…” She began to whine, but Xander took hold of her hand and gave her a look, before turning his gaze to Joyce. Anya looked over at Joyce and sighed, she wasn’t happy about it, but a part of her a deep instinctual part understood, and she silently followed Xander out of the room. She wasn’t planning on helping Giles carry anything, but she would give Joyce time alone with her daughter. As was no doubt Giles design in asking them to help him gather his stuff from his car.

 

Joyce heard Giles ushering out Buffy’s friends and she was grateful as she watched her daughter sleeping away as if nothing was wrong with her. As if she would just wake up any minute. “Oh, Buffy.” She bemoaned. She heard a hurried sound behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Willow coming back into the room an apologetic expression on her face, a small bundle in her arms that Joyce hadn’t noticed before.

“Sorry,” Willow apologized as she stepped towards Joyce. “But I forgot,” She gestured to the bundle in her arms. “I just thought that, Buffy would be more comfortable in these.” Willow held the bundle out to Joyce who finally realized that the bundle was a pair of Buffy’s pyjama’s, but not any pair. It was her yummy sushi pyjama’s Buffy’s unspoken favourite pair.

Joyce jumped off the bed in a sudden movement that startled Willow, but what startled her more was the motherly hug that Joyce encased her in, her arms crushing her tightly against the older woman. “Thank you, Willow. You always have been a great friend to, Buffy.”

 

Willow flushed in delight. “It’s alright, Mrs. Summers. It was no biggie.” She said modestly.

Joyce shook her head. “No, it means a lot.” Joyce murmured, before she pulled back a little. “And, how many times have I told you kids to call me, Joyce. Mrs. Summers hasn’t existed for a few years now.” Willow nodded and gave Joyce a small slightly awkward smile, Joyce took the neatly folded pyjamas from Willow’s grasp, and Willow turned her gaze from Joyce to Buffy for a moment as her best friend lay still in the bed, the only movement that let you know she was a live was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Willow turned and strolled back out of the room, and down the stairs heading towards the front door and the drive way she knew Giles and the others would all be by now.

 

Joyce turned back to her daughter and set her pyjamas on the bottom of Buffy’s bed, before turning to her daughter and gently folded back the blankets she had just settled over her. “Please wake up soon, sweat-heart.” Joyce murmured as she carefully began to undress her daughter, hoping that showing her love would help to wake her daughter from her slumber.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Anya scuffed the toe of her shoe over the concrete driveway. “How long do we have to stay out here?” She grumbled with a sigh.

“As long as it takes for us to be sure that Joyce has had enough time with her daughter.” Giles said as he popped open his boot and bent over so that he could peer inside.

“And long enough to be sure that, Joyce has finished changing, Buffy into her pyjamas.” Willow said as she joined them. “We don’t want to walk in on half naked, Buffy.” Xander turned his gaze away, focusing it on the ground at his feet as he stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets, in an attempt to hide the bolt of lust the idea of ‘accidentally’ walking in on Buffy whilst her mother was changing her helpless unconscious form.

 

Giles straightened up from his bent over position over the boot of his car, a pile of four books in one of his arms and a plastic bag filled with ingredients. “Yes, its best we give Joyce and Buffy some privacy.” Giles murmured as Willow walked towards him and took the books from his arm much to Giles relief.

Anya scowled, the ache in her body that Xander had aroused in her, before the phone call that had ruined everything, was lessening, but it didn’t make her any less annoyed she wouldn’t have had to suffer with it at all if Buffy hadn’t slipped into an untimely coma. She couldn’t have waited a couple more hours to fall asleep? Anya thought with annoyance. “Well, Joyce should have dressed, Buffy in her pyjamas by now.” Anya noted the looks that everyone was giving her including her boyfriend and she gave them a ‘what?’ look in return her scowl deepening a little more. “What? The sooner we fix, Buffy we can all go home and, Xander and I can finish what we started.”

 

Willow and Tara looked away blushes staining their cheeks, a blush also stained Xander’s, but he more than everyone else was getting used to Anya’s way with words and in a way he found it cute, but he couldn’t help, but wish that she could learn to put a sensor on her mouth when they were with others. Having his sex life broadcast to his friends was embarrassing, but he supposed in a way it was better than having no sex life at all. “Xander, take these, would you?” Giles asked as he closed the boot of his car.

Xander nodded and walked over to Giles taking the bag that had candles, sands and various other things necessary for casting spells. “Looks like I won’t have to be ingredient getting guy for once.”

Giles shrugged as he turned to face the young group of adults that he had become to see as his family, more than his blood family had had ever been. “I had a vague idea of the first few things I wanted to try, so I brought what I thought we’d need. If nothing works you may have to go on an ingredient run.”

Xander held up his free hand. “Hey, I’m not complaining. It’s nice not having to run off to that store… the new owner kinda creeps me out.”

 

“Really?” Willow asked surprised. “I like him, he always makes me feel so calm… I could stay in there and just peruse the shelves for hours.”

Tara nodded and smiled her shy, but bright smile. “He always seems to know exactly what you’re looking for.”

“Well, I still say he’s creepy.” Xander muttered stubbornly, and Willow and Tara just shrugged and shared a slightly knowing look.

Giles turned towards the Summers residence a serious expression on his face. “We should get started.”  He murmured, before beginning to walk towards the house, wanting to get Buffy awake and back on her feet as soon as he possibly could.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy sat at a table that was out of the way of the crowd and the stage the live band was playing on, an empty chair sat directly across from her. She had one foot tucked behind the other as she rested the ball of one of her feet against a metal bar of the stool like chair she was sitting on. One of her arms rested across the rounded edge of the table, whilst the other perched on its elbow so that she could comfortably rest her chin on the palm of her hand as she sat waiting. It wasn’t long before she sensed him approaching her and she smiled as she turned in her chair to face him. Angel returned her gaze and her smile, before having to raise the two large mugs by the saucers the bar tender had provided as a young high school girl hurried past him. She would have bumped into him if it wasn’t for Angel agile reflexes as he quickly managed to angle himself out of the way.

 

“You made it back alright.” Buffy murmured as Angel made it to their table.

Angel nodded as he set Buffy’s cinnamon Chia Latte in front of her. “It was a close thing though. I swear that I almost got bowled over a few times just trying to make it to that bar. It seems like teenagers are getting more and more aggressive with each passing year.” He muttered.

Buffy shrugged. “Hormones can be murder.” She said simply, as she picked up her Chia Latte and took a sip of the hot liquid, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. “But perhaps it is time we found somewhere else to go on our dates.” She murmured.

Angel nodded his agreement as he swallowed a mouthful of his tea. “Somewhere quieter.”

“More romantic.” Buffy nodded as she smiled over at Angel. “But I will miss the dancing. The Bronze is the best place in town for dancing.”

“I never said that we wouldn’t come here again.” Angel murmured. “I wouldn’t deprive you of something you love so much.”

 

Buffy’s smile widened, her heart swelling with her love for him. “Speaking of, Angel, would you care to dance with me?” Her Chia Latte all but forgotten at the idea of having Angel’s strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him as they swayed to the beat of the music.

Angel glanced over at the dance floor were people were dancing to the driving beat of the band. “Let’s wait for a slower song, shall we?” Angel murmured, a little nervously, knowing that he could dance fairly well to slower music that resembled the music he had grown up with, but was utterly hopeless when it came to the more modern music of today with the driving beats and singers that tended to enjoying screaming into the microphone.

Buffy nodded her agreement as she hid her knowing giggle in her mug. “Don’t worry. I like the slow music the best.” Her hazel eyes darkened as her pupils dilated as arousal tingled through her as she remembered just how good it felt to dance with him, her head resting against his chest as their bodies moved, their legs brushing against each other’s as they swayed to the music.

 

Buffy lowered her gaze to the contents of her mug, at this rate they wouldn’t get to the dancing part as she’d pull him into a dark corner and have her wicked way with him. She took a large gulp of her latte hopping that the sweet hot liquid would get her mind off just how good it felt to dance with Angel. All the while keeping her ears pricked just as Angel was, for a slow song to beginning playing. Angel feeling as moved about dancing with Buffy as Buffy felt about dancing with him.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Joyce watched with concerned eyes as Anya pulled the curtains to Buffy’s room tightly shut as Tara went around lighting the cream coloured candles that had been arranged in a circle on her bedroom floor. Willow walked over to where she stood by her daughter’s bedroom door watching the goings on. When Willow reached her she turned her gaze to the young novice Wiccan and placed a hand on her arm drawing Willow’s gaze to her. “Please, I-I’m not sure I understand what you’re doing. You’re going to summon a demon here… whilst my baby’s unconscious?” _‘Defenceless’_ Joyce added silently as her gaze returned to Buffy as she continued to lie motionlessly on the bed, but as she watched a smile curled up Buffy’s lips, a smile that spoke of joy… more joy then she had seen on her daughters face in months, and she felt tears well in her eyes, for a reason that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but for some reason… she felt a sudden sense of guilt like this was somehow… her fault.

 

Willow flicked off the overhead light plunging the room into the dim flickering light of the candles that Tara had almost completed lighting. She placed a comforting hand on Joyce’s arm and offered her a small smile. “It’ll be alright. The spell we’re going to cast to summon the demon will render the demon basically powerless. It won’t be able to hurt anyone, just make threats and gnash its pointed teeth in frustration.” Willow promised.

Joyce nodded feeling some sense of relief at Willow’s reassuring words, but tore her eyes from her daughter’s peaceful joyful face to look at Willow. “Oh, but… but what if… what if nothing happens.”

Willow shrugged a little helplessly, wishing that she could offer more. “Then we’ll have eliminated a demon as the cause of Buffy’s current condition, and we’ll move onto the next possibility.”

“And what would that be?” Joyce asked nervously, as her mind tried to wonder what other preternatural entity could do this to her daughter, filling her with a sense of dread.

 

Willow was saved from trying to find an answer that would satisfy the older woman by Giles as he looked up from the book he was studying. “Willow, can you please begin sprinkling this sand in this pattern.” He requested holding out a jar of rust coloured fine sand and the open book. Willow nodded and carefully walked towards Giles who was sitting in the middle of the circle of candles at the moment. She stepped over the row of lit candles, being careful to not accidentally knock any of the carefully arranged candles, her hand going to her long skirt to lift it over the lit flames not wanting it to catch on fire. She took the book and jar from Giles hands and carefully looked the picture of the design over, before her eyes skited curiously over to the instructions. “And, Tara.” He called as she carefully put down the lighter she was using to light the candles, and she brushed her hands over the tightly fitted jeans that she was wearing, as she turned her gaze to the ex-Watcher. “Could you please sprinkle this sand in the same pattern just starting at the opposite end of the pattern?”

 

Tara nodded and took the jar from Giles outstretched hand, before he stepped over the lit candles. Tara moved over to Willow and the two shared a smile, before they turned their complete attention to the book Willow was holding and soon they began whispering quietly to each other as they discussed what they were supposed to do and what was the best way to go about it. Giles stepped over to Xander who was standing beside Anya and was carelessly playing with glass cylinder, twirling it and the contents inside of it between his fingers. “Be careful with that.” Giles scolded as he snatched it from the boy’s hands. “It’s not a plaything.”

Xander gave a sheepish shrug, before he crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze going over to Buffy’s sleeping form, and he was surprised by the sense of anger that filled him at seeing the joy that was lighting up her sleeping face when they were worried about her, trying to save her. “How’s the set up coming along?” Xander asked as he turned his gaze from Buffy, pushing the anger he had felt to the side, confused by its sudden onset. “Will we be summoning a demon soon?”

 

Giles nodded. “Almost. Just a few last touches to add.” He murmured his gaze on Tara and Willow as they carefully spread the sand over the carpeted floor in the pattern specified in the occult book. He watched the two of them going through the pattern getting steadily closer to finishing it. “You two are aware of what the both of you have to do during the ritual?”

Anya rolled her eyes. “We sit in the human circle, holding hands and keeping silent, whilst you chant in ancient Latin. And we all hope that a demon is summoned to the circle.” She grumbled, with an annoyed glare.

Giles reached up and fiddled with his glasses adjusting the way they sat on his nose. “Right, good.”

“Can you just get this moving faster. Some of us did have plans for the evening.” Anya continued.

Willow who had finished sprinkling her sand over the carpet along with Tara glared over at Anya in annoyance. “You’re not the only one, Anya. But friends look out for each other, and seeing as your human now you’re going to have to get used to that.”

 

Giles cleared his throat as he walked over to the open plastic bag and pulled out a pair of sharp scissors that was especially designed for hair. “Willow would you please.” Willow nodded and strolled around the edge of the candles and took the scissors from his hands, before walking over to Buffy.

Leaning over her sleeping friend, she gently took up a lock of her hair. “Sorry.” She apologized in a whisper to Buffy’s ear, knowing that she wouldn’t like it if someone without training messed with her hairstyle. She cut a small bit of the end of the lock, before straightening up and turning around the scissors and small lock of blond hair in her hands. Walking over to the plastic bag she placed Giles scissors back in the bag, before she turned her eyes to Giles who was splashing the liquid carefully onto the carpet inside the circle, the liquid being the thing that would prevent the demon from being able to dematerialize after being summoned, just as the two powders herself and Tara had carefully spread over the carpet would ensure that the demon wouldn’t be able to use whatever preternatural powers it had to harm them… well, they would after the Latin chant had been spoken and the demon appeared… if there was a demon. But if it wasn’t a demon… what was it?

 

Giles finished splashing the liquid onto the carpet and plugged the glass bottle closed again, and walked carefully over to Willow who held out the cut lock of Buffy’s hair out to him. Giles took it and cleared his throat. “Thank you.” He murmured as he turned around his gaze landing on Joyce who was still standing anxiously in the doorway watching them. “Well, we are ready. If everyone could please take their positions.” He cleared his throat again. “Ah, Joyce. You don’t have to be here for this. No one would hold it against you if you went downstairs for the summoning… it can be quiet ah,”

“Disturbing.” Anya supplied as she took her crossed legged seat beside Xander and took his hand and then Willows.

“Uh, yes.” Giles agreed shifting his glasses on his nose once again.

Joyce turned her gaze to her sleeping daughter and her expression turned to one of determination, and she turned her gaze back to Giles. “No, I-I want to help.” She said, even as her heart pounded in her chest. Still she turned her gaze to the half formed circle and carefully walked over to it, being careful to not disturb even a small stone of the magical sand. She sat down in a cross legged position and took Xander’s hand in her own. Xander felt the sweat on her palm, but didn’t say anything, but he did glance at her for a small moment taking in the determined expression on the older woman’s face.

 

Giles cleared his throat a small smile of admiration curling up his lips as he stared at the back of Joyce’s head. Taking his seat completing the circle he picked up a small cheap everyday cigarette lighter leaning over he flicked on the lighter as he held it over a metal bowl that had a small splash of the liquid he had been spraying onto the carpet in the small bowl. Placing the cut lock of Buffy’s hair over the flame causing the blond strands to catch flame and start burning and he quickly dropped it into the bowl. Throwing the lighter into his lap Giles took Joyce’s and Tara’s hand in his and immediately began chanting in Latin, with a confident voice and immediately the magic of the words mixed with the ingredients began filling the room, whispering over the skin, steadily growing stronger.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy smiled peacefully basking in the glow of her happiness and Angel’s presence as he held her closely against him. His strong arms wrapped around her back, her head resting on his chest as they moved slowly about a large grand room of the mansion in front of a roaring fireplace as they moved to the slow music coming from the cd player that was set up on a table that was pushed up against the wall. “I can’t believe that in two hours there wasn’t a single slow song in the Bronze.” Buffy mumbled against his chest.

“That’s the Bronze for you.” Angel said with a teasing smile. “It’s targeted at the teenyboppers of the town.”

 

“Hey, I still like the Bronze, thank you very much. It’s still the best place to socialize in this town.” Buffy said with mock offense as she playfully thumped his chest with her fist as she gave him a teasing glare that didn’t last long as a smile curled up her lips as he stared down at her with warm eyes.

“I know. Which is why, that if this town wasn’t a hellmouth, I’d have convinced you to move to a slightly bigger town. That has more socializing prospects.” Angel murmured, as Buffy laid her head back down against his chest. Wishing that he had the option to take Buffy far away from the life that was that of a Slayer. But one day, one day he planned on taking her on a holiday, where they could get away from their responsibilities for a weekend.

 

“Sounds nice.” Buffy said softly, as she snuggled closer to him, knowing no better feeling than being in his arms, and held against his solid strong chest. “You know,” She said after a moment breaking the comfortable silence that had descended upon them as the soft melody of the music played around them accompanied by the merry crackle of the fire in the large fireplace. “I’m actually glad that the Bronze is how it is.” She continued as she looked up at him. “Because this is so much nicer than dancing in the crowded stuffy atmosphere of the Bronze. So, next date night, let’s definitely try out the coffee place… I mean we don’t have to drink anything caffeinated ‘cause I know it makes you make like a jitter bug, but I’m sure they sell other beverages.”

 

Angel smiled amused by her small babble. “Sounds like a plan.” He murmured softly, before dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

“Glad you like it.” Buffy said brightly, before she closed her eyes and deepened her breathing, to bask in his scent as she revelled in him. Soaking him in, not knowing how long she had before she was forced to wake, but it was a fear that was starting to get smaller as even though she couldn’t be sure it felt like a lot of time had passed since she had slipped back into this dream world and the selfish part of her that was tired of the harshness of her reality was glad and hoped that it was a permanent arrangement.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Giles voice sounded strongly through the thick magic that was swirling around them now. Joyce’s eyes were tightly screwed shut against the pressure of the magic; the feel of it making her uncomfortable as it sent weird feeling tingles over her skin, that had the fine hairs on her arms and the back of her neck standing on end. Giles voice sounded the last word of the incantation and immediately there was a strong gust of wind swept the room making the candles flicker and the shadow of a form appeared in the middle of the circle of lit candles. The form solidified in second and as soon as the demon was completely inside the circle the lights of the candles went out all at once as if they’d all been doused with water, plunging the room into complete and utter darkness.

 

On the bed Buffy remained oblivious to the goings on in the room, the contented smile remaining fixed on her face and a happy sigh escaped her lips as she turned onto her side on the bed, facing the now completely dark room, but despite her obliviousness to the demon that had just been summoned into her room, the fine hairs covering her body stood on end at the sudden feel of the demon that tingled over her internal demonic sensor, but apart from that Buffy showed no sign that she knew that anything had changed in the room as she continued to sleep peacefully, deeply submerged into the dream of her ideal life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**CHAPTER 4**

 

Giles released the hands he was holding and stumbled to his feet, accidentally stepping on a foot, making Tara emit a pained sound. “Sorry.” He mumbled as he turned and stumbled towards the door and the light switch. Reaching the door he patted his hand around the wall and the doorframe searching for the light switch. His hand settled over it and he immediately switched it on, flooding the room with an artificial light, and a chorus of gasps as the demon was finally revealed to their eyes. Giles swung around and his eyes landed on the demon and he stared in surprise as what he saw was definitely not what he had been expecting, and he cleared his throat as she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked around, her eyes going to the broken circle of humans that had summoned her to the small quaint room, causing a rush of movement as Joyce, Willow, Xander and Tara got to their feet putting distance between themselves and the slender ethereal demon.

 

“You know,” She turned her eyes to Giles as she tapped her foot. “There are politer ways to get a demons attention, then a summoning.”

Giles adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Well, considering what you’ve done to Buffy. Polite isn’t generally at the forefront of our minds.”

The demon angled herself so that she could look at Buffy’s peacefully sleeping form in her soft double bed. She smiled and began walked towards her. Xander moved to step between the demon and Buffy’s sleeping form, but Anya grasped his arm and held him back with a firm shake of her head, her eyes focused on the demon. “Done to her?” The demoness murmured as she reached the bed. “I’ve only given her what she wanted.” She said calmly as she sat herself down on the edge of Buffy’s bed.

“How…” Tara began her eyes going from the demoness to Buffy’s sleeping form. She was cut off however at Joyce’s hysterical shout.

 

“How can you say that!!!” Joyce cried as she began to storm towards the demoness. Only for Giles to grasp her about her waist, holding her back from the demon. They may have trapped the demon from abruptly leaving with its magic’s, it… she was still capable of doing damage. “Let go of me, Mr. Giles!” She demanded as she struggled to free herself from his arms. “Look at her!” Joyce gestured to her daughter with her arm. “How can that be what she wants?!”

The demoness merely shrugged her slender shoulders. “You’re her mother, shouldn’t you know that already?” She asked smugly, as she turned her eyes down to Buffy, reaching over to her she stroked her hand over Buffy’s forehead, being careful not to cut her with her long nails, a frown creasing her forehead as she took in the fact that her magicks weren’t bathing her skin like they normally did.

“Why?... How dare you imply that…!” Joyce growled words failing her as her anger and personal fear that had filled her from the moment she had found out about Buffy’s duties as The Slayer, that she didn’t really know her daughter.

 

“Calm down, Joyce. She’s just trying to get to you.” Joyce took a deep breath and nodded, her hands clenching and unclenching rhythmically in time with her breathing. Giles released her with a grateful sigh, he wasn’t sure how he’d explain it to Buffy if she woke up to find her mother injured or worse dead on the floor of her room.

“Am I?” The demoness asked as she turned her gaze back to Joyce a cruel smirk curling up her lips, and she took a deep breath taking in the scent of her sorrow and pain and a shiver ran down her spine. Giles cleared his throat, his hand coming to rest on Joyce’s shoulder, hoping to offer some form of comfort.

“What-What kind of demon are you?” Willow asked, her curious nature and desire for knowledge not allowing her to not identify with something that she didn’t know. To her surprise though it was Anya that spoke up.

 

“Clarissa, is a Dreamweaver.” Anya shrugged as she took in the surprised looks that were directed at her. “Well, there sort of like a cousin of the vengeance demon. Which I was.”

Clarissa turned her gaze to Anya and she gave her a look over, before a smile curled up her lips. “Anyanka!” Clarissa stood and walked over to Anya and the brown haired boy that was standing beside her a furious scowl darkening his brow as she came closer. “Wow, you look different as a human.”

“Wait… you know her?” Xander exclaimed, his eyebrows raised, in his surprise.

“We were friends, of a fashion.” Anya admitted with another small shrug.

“Excuse me.” Joyce began quietly. “But can we, please, get back to what she’s done to my daughter!” Joyce said, her voice growing more hysterical with every word she spoke.

 

Giles took his glasses from his nose and cleared his throat as he began cleaning the already spotless lenses. “Yes-Yes, of course.”

“What exactly did you do to, Buffy?” Willow asked Clarissa, her eyes focused on the demon, and she found herself caught in the purple swirling mists that were the demoness’ eyes. The demoness smirked coyly, but didn’t say anything.

Anya glanced over at Clarissa and took a cautious step away from her and towards Xander. “Dreamweaver’s are like vengeance demons. They specialize I granted wishes of vengeance to women with unfaithful partners. Clarissa, is drawn to women who are filled with pain and sorrow. So, we bumped into each other a lot.”

Clarissa clapped her hands a little sarcastically. “Wow, you remembered a lot for a fragile human with a weak mind.”

“Yes, fine.” Joyce said impatiently. “But what did you do to my daughter?!” She demanded to know.

 

Anya sighed and opened her mouth to expand on her exclamation, but Clarissa spoke before she could. “I gave her the option of living without her pain.”

“By forcing her into a coma!” Joyce exclaimed horrified.

“Dreamweaver’s weave dreams.” Giles said as he slowly placed his glasses back on his face. “So, that they can feed.”

“Feed!!” Joyce exclaimed, her voice high pitched and squeaky, her eyes wide with fear and horror as she turned her gaze to her still sleeping daughter.

“Uh, yes.” Giles confirmed sorrowfully and apologetically. “In, uh, Clarissa’s case, she feeds on a person’s sorrow by weaving a, uh, a dream…”

Clarissa rolled her eyes in exasperation. “God, you make it sound so one sided.” She said as she walked away from Anya and Xander making her way over to a chair that was up against one of the walls of Buffy’s room. “Plus you’re getting it wrong. What kind of Watcher are you?”

Giles cleared his throat. “Ex-Watcher, actually.” He said with a self-conscious nudge of his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

“Ah, that explains everything.” Clarissa murmured sarcastically. “I feed on a woman’s sorrow by weaving a dream for them; a dream of their idea of their perfect life. And in return I get their soul. It’s a fair deal.” Joyce sunk to the ground with a whimper, her head spinning and bile rising up in her throat.

“You can’t do that!!!” Willow cried, she swung her eyes to Anya, her eyes narrowing accusingly. “And you, you knew all along!”

“I did not!” Anya denied with a scowl. “It could have been any number of things.”

Willow opened her mouth to say more, whilst Xander opened his to come to the defence of his girlfriend. “Enough.” Giles said sharply, drawing everyone’s eyes to him. “This is not helping the situation.”

Willow looked down ashamed for a moment before straightening her spine and nodding. “So, how do you undo it?” Clarissa turned her purplish swirling gaze to Willow and silently raised an eyebrow at her. “How do we wake, Buffy up?!”

 

Joyce raised her eyes to Clarissa and turned it from the demoness to Willow, the dizziness and bile fading away as her panic began to settle. Clarissa sat herself down in the chair, her gaze sweeping over all the expectant gazes that were focused on her, before she settled her eyes once again on Willow. “Who said there is a way to undo it?” She murmured sweetly.

“There has to be!!” Joyce shouted as she got to her feet as quickly as she could.

“Who says?” Clarissa said again as she leaned against the back of the chair.

“If there’s a way to do it, there’s a way to undo it.” Willow said firmly, even as nerves wriggled around in her gut. She turned her gaze to Giles. “Giles?”

Giles shifted his glasses on his nose as he cleared his throat. “Unfortunately. There’s not much recorded o-on Dreamweaver’s. As th-their victims usually don’t wake up.” Joyce gave a despairing cry.

“Uh, but that’s not what’s going to happen here, right?” Tara said speaking up at last, her hand gripping Willow’s.

“Right.” Willow agreed as she squeezed Tara’s hand for comfort.

Clarissa smiled as she crossed her legs. “But none of those had a pesky Watcher… sorry Ex-Watcher and friends to rally for them. This could get fun.”

 

“Fun?” Joyce questioned. “You call putting my daughter in a coma fun!!” Joyce growled taking an angry step towards the demoness, knocking over a couple more of the candles.

Clarissa frowned at Joyce and Giles threw an arm to halt her approach, but he needn’t have bothered as the frown along with the combination of the angry sparks flaring in her freaky swirling purple pools made Joyce stop in her tracks. “I didn’t put her in a coma. I wove a dream, its, Buffy who doesn’t want to wake up. She’s finding relief from her misery with her perfect reality.” She pushed some hair back from her face. “But because I’m bored I’ll throw you a bone.” Clarissa leaned forward in her chair once again revelling in the attention and the thickening tension in the room as they waited for her to finish. “The only thing that’ll bring your girl out of her ideal reality is her true love.”

“Oh, so you mean a Snow White type deal.” Tara chimed in as a relieved smile curled up Willow’s lips.

“What that whole fairy tale thing actually jibes in the real world?” Xander asked, his eyes going to Buffy’s sleeping form, the smile still curling up her lips, a streak of jealousy rushing through him, before he shrugged it aside and grasped Anya’s hand as he turned his gaze away from Buffy.

 

“Please recall the Hansel and Gretel fiasco.” Giles said gently.

“Buffy and I almost got burnt at the stake… Just a small memory jog.” Willow said with a little nervous gesture of her hand.

“Right yeah, good times.” Xander muttered, he clapped his hands together. “So, true loves kiss, wakes sleeping beauty.” Clarissa hid a smile behind her hand as she leaned back in her chair once again.

“But, where do we find her prince?” Tara asked with a small shrug.

“Well, Riley lives at the Lowell house, so we should start there.” Willow said with a nod. Giles jumped slightly as Joyce leaned against his chest, her hands curling in his shirt and awkwardly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

Xander straightened his spine and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. “Seeing as I’m car guy. I’ll go get him.” He said as he disentangled his hand from Anya’s.

“Oh, I’ll go to.” Anya said as she hurriedly stepped after him, wanting to assure herself that Xander wasn’t annoyed at her, like she had sensed after she had revealed that she knew Clarissa, and also wanting to get away from the hostility she could sense in Willow since her little outburst. The longer she spent as a human the more she realized just how much it sucked. Small things like people hating her hadn’t mattered, but now she found that it bothered her, more than she felt comfortable with, but then if she’d remained a demon she never would have gotten to know Xander the way she did now.

 

“So, uh, what do we do now?” Joyce asked as she stepped away from Giles a slight flush to her cheeks.

Giles cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. “Uh, I guess w-we wait.” He said self-consciously, his eyes focused on the carpeted floor. “F-For Xander and Anya to come back with uh, Riley.” Giles straightened his spine and raised his head so that he could meet Joyce’s eyes once again.

Joyce nodded slowly. “Ok.” She murmured trying to keep herself calm. “So, uh… coffee. I’ll make us some coffee.”

“I’ll take a tea, if you don’t mind.” Giles said hopefully, wanting something to sooth his frazzled nerves.

Joyce nodded and turned her gaze questioningly to Willow and Tara. They shared a look before Willow turned her gaze back to Joyce. “We’d love some.” Willow agreed with a small smile. Joyce nodded again, before slowly turning and making her way towards the bedroom door, her head angling back over her shoulder to look at Buffy who seemed completely unaffected by everything that had gone on since she’d been placed in her old bed.

 

Clarissa smiled. “Well, I think I’ve given you enough to chew on for a while. I’ll be back once your little pals come back with ‘prince charming’.” She gave a soft laugh and her gaze focused past them, before her laugh cut off and she frowned in annoyance. “Oh come on! You took away my powers of transportation. Talk about rude!” She crossed her arms over her chest, before she turned her gaze to Joyce who was almost to the door. “Well, seeing as I’m going to be sticking around I’ll take a hot chocolate.” She called after Joyce. Joyce froze her body tensing, before she stiffly continued out the door, tears pricking at the back of her eyes, before she stiffened her spine and forced them back. Xander and Anya were on their way to find Riley, her daughter would be awake soon. She could deal with the demon until then. She’d have to!

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

“So, are you still mad at me?” Anya asked as she walked up the steps to the Lowell house, beside Xander her arms crossed over her chest as she covertly glanced across at Xander hoping to see something in his face.

Xander glanced over at her in surprise. “What? No. Why would you think that I was mad at you?” He asked surprised.

Anya shrugged. “Why do you think, Xander?!” She asked annoyed. “The way you were looking at me in Buffy’s room.”

Xander paused in his stride and gently took hold of Anya’s arm and pulled her to a stop. “No, An. I was just surprised.” Xander gave a little shrug. “You know, I just forget that you’ve got friends that are demons.”

“I spent over a thousand years as a demon, Xander. Did you think that I spent all that time in solitary confinement?” Anya asked exasperatedly.

 

“I just don’t think about it all that often.” Xander said with a shrug. “And it just took me by surprise when one of your old friends popped up right in front of me.”

Anya began walking back up the stairs and Xander fell into step beside her. “She’s not really my friend you know.” She said contemplatively. “She’s really more of a frienemie.”

“Frienemie?” Xander repeated.

“Well, we don’t hate each other, but when we met when I was demon it was always when we were going after the same mark and seeing as we both couldn’t do our thing on the one person… we’d fight over it.” Xander chuckled in amusement. “What?”

“It just sounds strange. The word ‘frienemie’ coming out of your mouth.” Xander said with an amused chuckle.

“Well, ‘frienemie’ applies.” Anya said with a shrug, before reaching up and ringing the doorbell, keeping her finger on it to make it ring longer, before removing her finger.

 

The door opened a moment later revealing Graham who looked at the two of them in surprise. “Uh, can I help you?” He asked.

“I’m, Xander and…”

Anya cut him off. “And I’m, Anya.”

Xander chuckled, and quickly spoke, wanting to make sure that Anya didn’t get a chance to say something that would embarrass him. “We’re friends of, Buffy’s.”

“Ah, so… you must be here to see, Riley.” Graham guessed.

“Yeah.” Xander agreed. “He wouldn’t happen to be around, would he?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah, he is.” Graham said and slowly stepped aside to allow them to enter. “I’ll take you to him, but I wouldn’t expect any stimulating conversation from him. He’s been in a bit of a funk for the past day.”

 

Anya and Xander stepped over the threshold and followed Graham through the hall and down a couple of steps into a large den were Riley sat on a sofa watching TV a beer in his hand. “Hey, Ri. You’ve got visitors.” Graham called.

Riley sat up straight and looked around the side of the chair. “Buffy?” He said hopefully. Graham sighed, saddened for his friend, before he walked back up the stairs and out of sight giving them some privacy. “Oh, it’s you guys.” He said his disappointment obvious.

“Sorry to disappoint.” Xander said a little sarcastically.

“Nah, that’s ok guys. I’m sorry, what do you guys want?” Riley asked as they walked around the sofa so that they were standing in front of him.

“Your lips.” Anya said in a serious voice, that had Riley blinking swearing that he had drunk to the point of hearing things.

“Excuse me?” He spluttered.

 

Xander gave a short laugh. “Uh, What, Anya means is uh, Buffy needs your help.”

Riley visibly perked up. “Really?” His eyes drifted over to Anya. “And how does it involve my lips?”

“We’re kinda in a hurry, so why don’t we explain it on the way.” Xander said gesturing up the stairs they had just come down.

Riley nodded. “Sure.” He agreed and got up out of his chair.

“Great.” Xander said as they began moving towards the entrance. “My car is this way.” Xander said pointing unnecessarily to his parked car.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Clarissa watched Buffy’s friends as they stood silently over the top of her mug of hot chocolate. She’d been surprised that the woman had made it for her, but it was inconsequential. She found it curious that they all seemed to care about Buffy, but knew nothing about her. She smiled around her mug as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. She couldn’t wait for the boy and Anyaka to return with Riley their chosen prince.  Her purplish gaze came to rest on Giles as he stood leaning against the wall by the open doorway of Buffy’s room, his eyes were focused on her just as her mother and the Wiccan’s were doing, a frown marred his brow as he stared at her, his blue eyes troubled and she just knew that he wasn’t as sure as the others that Riley was the guy. Clarissa turned her gaze away from Giles as she finished the last of her hot drink.

 

Setting her mug down her gaze rested on Buffy. When she’d first started tracking The Slayer she’d had no idea just how deep her pain ran, but with her abilities it hadn’t taken long to figure out that her pain didn’t just come from one pain, her pain ran deeper than she had expected. Her friends not understanding her pain over the loss of Angel and pushing her towards another guy whom she knew was nice and had tried with, but that had only made her feel guilty adding to her pain. But her real pain came from Angel’s rejection. And her pain was invigorating, she loved the added flavour of sorrow, and pain that went this deep was a delicious delicacy for her, the bitter tangy taste was almost like a drug for her, the stronger it was the better. “What’s taking them so long?” Joyce asked.

Giles looked down at his watch with a soft sigh. “It’s only been 10minutes, Joyce.”

“I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” Tara assured Joyce softly, with a small half smile.

Willow nodded her agreement. “Right. There’s not that many places, Riley could be at this time of night.” Joyce nodded, but remained silent as she hoped that Xander and Anya were already on their way back to the house to save her daughters soul from the clutches of the hateful demon that was sitting so damn calmly in the chair.

 

Clarissa sighed loudly as she raised one of her arms so that her hand was in front of her face, her eyes focused on her long nails, inspecting them. She looked up at them, feeling their eyes on her. “What? Waiting for the exciting parts is boring.” Lowering her hand, letting it fall back into her lap. “If I still had my teleportation power I could get them here just like that.” She clicked her thumb and forefinger together.

“Yes, well.” Giles said softly, his voice somewhat cold. “You won’t be getting your powers back until Buffy is back amongst us.”

Clarissa shifted languidly in the chair so that her legs hung over the arm rest and her head was propped up by the other one. “Who says she wants to come back to you? She’s much happier were she is at the moment then she’s been in a long time.”

 

Joyce sucked in a sharp breath her expression darkening with anger and hysterical fear and she began marching quickly towards the languidly posed demon. “How dare you say that!! My daughter would not choose some dream reality over her friends and family!”

Clarissa, in what appeared to the naked human eye, a mere flash of movement and she had Joyce pinned by her throat up against the wall. “Don’t think that you can intimidate me like you’ve done with some others. I may be a Dreamweaver, but that doesn’t mean that I’m opposed to physical violence. I would take pleasure in the feel of your fragile little neck breaking beneath my hand.” Joyce gasped against Clarissa’s hand, both of her hands coming up to rest against the one Clarissa had against her neck.

“Release her, Clarissa.” Giles said firmly, as he held a crossbow aimed at Clarissa’s back, his hands steady and his eyes narrowed as he focused his eyes on the spot the bolt would land.

Clarissa looked over her shoulder at him a wicked smirk curling up her lips and she laughed as she saw the crossbow aimed at her. “I thought that even an Ex-Watcher would know that a simple crossbow bolt won’t kill me.”

 

“I know, but it will hurt you.” Giles stated.

Clarissa laughed again and nodded, before slowly removing her hand from around Joyce’s neck. Joyce coughed hoarsely her hand gently massaging her throat as she stumbled as quickly as she could away from the demon and straight into Giles chest, who merely adjusted his aim as he held Joyce to him with one arm. “It would be no fun killing her right at this moment anyway.” She said with a shrug and gracefully flounced back into the chair she’d claimed as hers.

“What do you mean by that?” Willow asked stepping towards them, Tara lagging a little behind, her expression as curious as Willow’s.

“If I told you that. It would spoil half the fun.” Clarissa said tauntingly, gracing them with amusement in the purple depths of her eyes, before turning her gaze up to the ceiling, before she cocked her head slightly. “Ah, and prince charming arrives.” She murmured.

 

Willow and Tara moved towards the window and looked out of it. “I don’t see anything.” Tara said with narrowed eyes as she tried to discern more in the night than the street lights allowed.

“I don’t hear Xander’s car either.” Willow murmured with disappointment, before a loud pop sounded, quickly followed by another as well as car lights as Xander’s car turned into the street. “Oh, he is coming.” She said in relief.

Joyce stepped out from Giles comforting arm. “Do they have, Riley with them?” She asked hopefully.

Tara smiled as she saw the car barely pull to a stop by the curb outside the Summers house, before Riley jumped out of the back seat of the old car. She half turned from the window the bright smile still lighting up her face. “Yes.”

“Oh, thank, God!” Joyce exclaimed before she turned to the door and practically ran out into the hallway. Her rapid exit was quickly followed by Willow, Tara and Giles.

 

Clarissa rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, don’t mind me. I’m just a harmless demon after all.” She muttered. She turned her gaze to Buffy’s peacefully sleeping form. “You know, I think I understand now more than ever why you succumbed to the dream so quickly. Not one of them understands.” She smiled as she turned her gaze from Buffy again. “Not that I care.” She gave a small laugh. “But there cluelessness does give me more chance of owning your soul.”

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

“Riley, thank God you’re here.” Joyce cried as she threw open the door for Riley. “I’m so glad that you could come.”

Riley touched Joyce’s arm as he stepped into the house. “As if I could do anything else, Joyce. Where is she?” He asked.

“In her room.” Joyce said without hesitation. Riley nodded and moved quickly past her. Joyce shut the front door and locked it, before she turned and followed Riley back across the floor, heading towards the stairs.

 

“Hey, Riley. Thanks for coming.” Willow said brightly from her position on the stairs.

“Hey, no thanks required.” Riley said softly as he slipped past the two women, who fell into step beside him.

“Shouldn’t they be thanking us?” Anya asked Xander with a small frown of annoyance creasing her brow as they mounted the stairs together. “We did go out and find him and brought him back here.”

Xander shrugged. “I’m sure there all just a little too preoccupied with the fact that our friend is lying in an enchanted sleep.”

“I’m just saying a thank you would be nice. It was your petrol that we wasted finding him. Petrol that costs money. So you’d think a thank you would be forth coming.” Anya muttered.

Xander sighed. “Let’s just focus on the fact that, Buffy will be waking up soon.”

“Right.” Anya said with a nod. “So, smiling, right?”

“Yes, An,” Xander murmured as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Lots of smiling, because it’s a happy time.” Anya nodded and placed a wide, forced smile on her face.

 

Riley entered Buffy’s room with a hurried stride, not bothering to pay any attention to the demon that was lounging in the chair, the others quickly filing in behind him. Clarissa sat up straight in the chair her eyebrows raised sceptically. “This is the prince charming you came up with?” She commented.

“Hey.” Xander said drawing Clarissa’s gaze. “You have a problem with, the Buff’s love life tell someone who cares.”

“Then I’m talking to the right people then.” Clarissa said tauntingly, making Xander’s cheeks flush with embarrassment and anger.

“So, uh… Riley…” Willow began cutting off whatever Xander was about to retort with, fully believing that it would be a bad idea to encourage another confrontation with the demon, they might not be so lucky the next time. “Do you know what you are supposed to do?”

Riley tore his gaze from Buffy’s sleeping form, painfully aware that she looked more happy in her dream then she had when she had ever been with him. “Uh, yeah, Xander explained it to me on the way over.” His eyes drifted over to the demon, and his eyes met her purple ones.

 

His eyes flicked from hers a second later with a thick swallow, his hands clenching into fists. Her strange purple eyes had given him the feeling that she knew, what he was beginning to feel. That Buffy didn’t love him the way he loved her, the way that he wanted her to love him. “So, uh… can we please get on with it then?” Joyce asked pleadingly, wanting her baby girl to open her eyes. To open her eyes and tell her that the demoness was lying.

Riley turned his gaze to Joyce and offered her a small comforting smile. “Sure.” He agreed, before turning his complete attention to the bed once again, his eyes on Buffy and he couldn’t help, but hope that if this worked, that Buffy would realize that she did still love him, that she could forgive him for what happened with Faith.

 

Walking over to the bed, he gently sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out he grasped her shoulder and gently turned her over onto her back, a flush rising up in his cheeks as he realized that every eye in the room was on him, watching him expectantly, waiting for him to kiss Buffy expecting her to wake. Leaning over her he hesitated just over her lips. “Please.” He whispered in a soft breath, before he pressed his lips gently against hers. Not receiving even the smallest of responses from her, he pressed his lips more firmly against hers, desperately wanting to excite even the smallest of responses from her.

“The boys determined, I’ll give him that.” Clarissa said mockingly, making Riley sit up straight from embarrassment. Buffy rolled back onto her side facing away from Riley once again and Clarissa laughed gleefully. “Oh, denied. Sorry vanilla latte.”

 

“Ok, you’re enjoying this just a little too much.” Riley said, his tone furious in an attempt to hide the embarrassment that was flushing his cheeks darkly.

Clarissa shrugged. “Uh, demon.” She said in a ‘duh’ voice. “Besides, she doesn’t wake up I own her soul.”

“H-How long exactly does, Buffy have until you claim her soul.” Giles asked as Joyce walked over to Buffy, her eyes focused on Buffy’s closed ones, silently willing them to open.

Clarissa shrugged. “After her mortal body dies.” Gasps echoed around the room. “Oh, don’t worry. She won’t realize, she’ll be happily living in her perfect little world.”

Joyce whirled around to face Clarissa. “Why isn’t she waking up!? Riley kissed her, she’s supposed to wake up now.”

Clarissa shrugged again a cruel smile curling up her lips. “I guess vanilla latte isn’t the one.” Clarissa turned her gaze to the crestfallen Riley. “Don’t pout vanilla. You’re not the first guy to fall victim to unrequited love.”

 

Riley looked around at the disappointed faces and felt his embarrassment rising as well as humiliation and he quickly walked towards the door. “Riley.” Willow called her voice desperate, hoping that she could convince him to try again, but Riley just continued on out the door. Willow went to follow after him, but Tara caught her arm holding her back making Willow look back at her and she slowly shook her head and Willow sighed. Joyce sank to the ground beside Buffy’s bed and began sobbing, hot wet tears rolling down her cheeks.

Xander turned his gaze away from the distraught mother, his gaze landing on Giles. “So, what do we do now?”

Giles turned his concerned blue eyes to Buffy who was still turned away from him with no sign of waking, his conscious wrestling with his own personal feelings for a brief moment. “I’m going to go make a call.” He said firmly.

Xander blinked in confusion. “What? To who?” He asked genuinely confused.

 

Willow looked over at Buffy her heart constricting in her chest in concern and hurt. “To L.A. He’s going to make a call to L.A.” Willow said again when Xander graced her with a confused look.

Xander’s eyes widened as it hit him and he almost chocked. “What!!” Turning quickly he followed after Giles, as the older man steadily moved down the stairs. Xander took the stairs two at a time to reach the first floor of the two story house just seconds after Giles had stepped off the stairs. “Giles, calling ‘him’ really isn’t a good idea.” Xander said as he fell into step with Giles trudging. “I mean... there has to be some other way... some better way than getting Dead-boy involved.” He exclaimed.

Giles shot Xander an annoyed look, it was a hard enough decision for him to make as it was with his own feelings towards the ensouled vampire conflicted, without Xander adding his own bias into the mix. “Oh, really? And what better idea do you have? Can you think of anyone else that could wake, Buffy?” Giles asked his tone impatient as he entered the kitchen his eyes searching for the phone. Spotting it he made his way over to where it hung in its cradle mounted on the wall.

Xander crossed his arms defiantly over his chest, his expression doing nothing to hide his ill temper. “Well... we could always get, Riley to give it another go.” He said stubbornly.

“Why? So that we can waste more time? Allowing, Buffy’s soul to get closer and closer to being in the clutches of that demoness.” Giles nodded his head firmly as he lifted the phone off the cradle. “No, Xander this is not the time for personal bias’.” Xander opened his mouth angrily, but Giles cut him off as if sensing that he was about to say something more. “Xander, if you don’t have anything helpful to add to the situation take, Anya and continue on with your nights plans... I’m sure she’d be grateful.” Giles said with finality, before he began dialling the number that was all too familiar to him.

 

Xander scowled at him angrily for a moment watching as Giles put the receiver to his ear listening to it ring, before he turned swiftly on his heel and stormed back across the kitchen making his way to the stairs. If Giles thought that he’d let Angel scare him away, he had another thing coming. No, he’d stay and take a great amount of glee in watching the vampires face when it didn’t work! Guilt wriggled in his gut lessening some of his self-righteous anger. He was Buffy’s friend he shouldn’t think like that, he should be hoping that it did work, but he couldn’t help the jealousy, anger and even fear that the dark ensouled vampire invoked in him.

 

Giles tapped his foot impatiently as he listened to the phone ring. It rang for so long that he swore that the answering machine was about to pick up. “Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless.” Cordelia’s voice came cheerily over the line at long last.

“Cordelia, its Giles…” Giles began quickly, only to be cut off by Cordelia.

“Oh, Hey Giles, how’s life in Sunnyhell?” She asked, she twirled the cord of the phone around her finger. “Let me guess, demons, demons and more demons…”

“Cordelia!” Giles said impatiently cutting her off with a sharp tone. “I need to speak to, Angel.”

Cordelia frowned at the rudeness of being cut off. “Well, I’m afraid he’s not here at the moment.” She said stiffly. “And for an Englishmen you should show more manners. I thought all you English types were brought up to be painfully stiff and polite.” She groused.

Giles scowled on his end of the line, as he rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, his stomach churning in painful knots. “Is there any other way of contacting him?” He asked urgently, ignoring Cordelia’s jab.

“Well, there is his mobile…” She replied.

 

“Perfect.” Giles exclaimed as he ripped a piece of paper from a pad that was kept by the phone and picked up the pen that was kept next to it. “Give it to me.” He demanded, and immediately he scribbled down the number that Cordelia rattled off, before hanging up the phone without another word.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Cordelia scowled as she heard the dial tone and pulled the phone away from her ear. “You’re welcome.” She muttered as she placed it back on the receiver. “Giles, sure has gotten rude in his old age.” She grumbled, before standing up and walking towards the coffee machine. “Maybe it’s male menopause.”

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Giles quickly dialled the number he was given and began impatiently tapping his foot as the phone began to dial out. The phone rang a total of five times before it stopped and an all too familiar voice came over the phone. “Hello.”

Giles swallowed thickly before he replied. “Angel, its Giles. I-I wouldn’t be calling, but…”

Angel felt the hand that was still gripping the steering wheel tighten as he heard Giles uncomfortable babbling coming through the phone. His heart constricting in his chest with a sudden wave of worry and fear. ‘Buffy?!’ He thought worriedly. “Giles, What is it? What’s happened to, Buffy?” He asked cutting the ex-watcher off. Needing him to get to the point, Giles cleared his throat feeling even more uncomfortable than before.

 

He’d forgotten that Buffy and Angel had used to do that. Used to know when something was wrong with the other, and even so he’d never have expected for it to still be happening. “Giles?!” Angel prompted impatiently, when he heard nothing from the other end of the line.

 

Giles scowled slightly, but let it go. There were far more important things at stake here than his male pride at being rushed. “Ah, yes. Buffy, Buffy, has fallen prey to a demon.” Giles began causing Angel’s hand to tighten further around the steering wheel and his foot to press down further on the accelerator making him begin to speed down the dark highway he was driving down.

“Is she? S-She can’t be… Is she?” Angel stuttered , unable to bring himself to finish the question no matter how he attempted  to say it.

Giles felt guilt fill him a little at his poor choice of words, despite his small feeling of satisfaction at causing Angel pain. “Ah, no… that is not what I meant… at least not yet…” Giles assured him, and Angel let out a breath, his eyes closing in relief for a brief moment. “She’s fallen under the thrall of a Dreamweaver.” Giles explained.

Angel felt all the relief he had felt at finding out that his love wasn’t dead vanish, to be replaced once again with dread. “Oh, God!” Angel breathed out his voice cracking a little. The pain in his voice even reaching past Giles dislike of him. “How-how did this happen?” He asked a little fearfully, guilt eating at him as he remembered the pained look on her face. A look that he had been the cause of more than once on her last trip to come see him, to help him. Not to mention the determinedly almost completely cold look she had levelled at him at the police station as she’d told him about her wonderful new boyfriend…

 

Angel couldn’t stop the jealous scowl that adorned his face at that memory, but he cleared it away, now was hardly the time for such an emotion. Not when she was so close to being permanently in the clutches of a Dreamweaver.

Giles cleared his throat uncomfortably once again. His British upbringing making the current topic an awkward one for him. “N-none of us are really sure. What we do know thou, is that if we don’t save, Buffy before her mortal body dies her soul will forever belong to the Dreamweaver.”

Angel swallowed thickly past the large lump of worry that had formed in his throat. “What did you need me to do?” He asked with a solemn urgency.

Giles cleared his throat uncomfortably once again, his awkwardness increasing. “Well, according to the Dreamweaver. Her true loves kiss should wake her from the bespelled sleep she has been put into.”

 

Angel did his best to quash the hope that rose abruptly in his chest at Giles words, remembering all too well the last words that she had spoken to him. Last words that had him coming to Sunnydale to at least try to set things right between them. “Sh-Shouldn’t you be speaking to her boyfriend then?” He asked reluctantly, jealousy rising up in him again as well as a low deadly growl sounded from his demon. Who had been listening intently to the conversation ever since it had become apparent that it was about Buffy.

Giles frowned growing annoyed. “Do you honestly think we haven’t exhausted every other option, before resorting to you?” He grumbled waspishly.

Angel winced, before nodding his agreement. Realising that Giles couldn’t see him, he spoke. “I’ll be there in half an hour.” He said, his dark eyes drifting over to the clock, finding himself more than a little glad that he had already been on his way to Sunnydale.

 

Angel hung up his phone and tossed it carelessly on the passenger seat, his foot pressing down harder on the accelerator as he speed through the night, determined to make it to Buffy’s side as soon as possible.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Giles sat the receiver back down on its cradle, with a long heavy sigh. He knew that he had done the right thing for his Slayer by calling the ensoulled vampire, but at the same time despite his own feelings about the vampire, giving the circumstances of what was happening to Buffy, he wasn’t certain about what condition she would be in once Angel left again. He remembered as hard as he tried not to on most days just how much pain she had been in the Summer after Angel had left her. Giles sighed again and scrubbed a hand down his face and then up through his hair, all he could really hope for was that he be able to do the job. That he could wake her, because if he didn’t… they were all out of options.

 

Straightening his spine, he began making his way towards the stairs. Giles put on a calm face for Joyce and the children in the room… plus he didn’t want to appear rattled in front of that smug Dreamweaver demon that was the cause of all this suffering.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.
> 
> A/N: Second last chapter of this possible 'what if' episode :)

**CHAPTER 5**

 

Buffy bit off a small chunk of muesli bar as she walked; her head angled in such a way that the high ponytail swayed with her movements, her hips swaying in a seductive rhythm. Her senses tingling with the presence of the demon she was luring, she fought the instinctual urge to look behind her and see just how close the demon was, things would go much smoother if the demon didn’t know that she was more than just an average victim. She glanced swiftly up to the dark star lit sky, her hazel eyes catching the faint edge of a shadow before it disappeared and she smiled. She liked knowing that Angel was close, despite the fact that she had told him that she would be fine. It never failed to warm her, the knowledge that he would always be close by.

 

She calmly turned a corner into an alley, her eyes focused on the exit, as she focused her senses on the demon that was stalking her. She was nearing the other side of the alley when she heard the demons footsteps speeding up as it closed the distance between them. She felt a strong hand clamp over her small shoulder and spin her around, having expected it Buffy used her momentum slamming her elbow into the demons chest forcing it to release her as it stumbled back a step or two with a growl. With a more threatening growl the demon came at her, its arms outstretched to grab her. Buffy dodged, allowing it to move past her, before she spun kicking it powerfully in the side as it passed her, causing it to growl, this time in pain. It swung round one of its bony hands back handing her powerfully, forcing her to step backwards, a small cry escaping her as her heel stepped on a bottle and she lost her balance and she fell to the ground with a loud thud as her back made contact.

 

She shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs that clouded her head, only for another cry to escape her as the strong mean hand grasped her wrist painfully yanking her up to her feet, pulling her against the demons foul smelling body, its strong bony arms wrapping around her waist, it spun her around aiming for the brick wall obviously meaning to slam her against it, but Buffy kicked out with her legs, her feet planting firmly against the wall and she pushed against it with all the strength of her legs and abs, slamming the demon into the opposite wall where it growled out a groan, its arms loosening enough for Buffy to be able to break free, and she fell to her knees as she sucked in deep breathes, whilst she crawled on her hands and knees trying to put some distance between her and the demon as she tried to catch her breath.

 

Angel growled furiously as he leapt down from the roof he had been watching from landing down in the alley, and immediately he stepped between the demon and his girl, his face already hard with the ridges of the demon, his amber eyes glowing angrily at the pale demon, its watery black eyes staring at him in shock. Angel growled again as he cracked his neck a sneer cruelling his lips, before he attacked. His hand closing around the demons throat, his hand constricting harshly. The demons hand came up clutching at Angel’s his long pointed nails scratching, piercing his skin, drawing blood. Angel flung the demon away from him, slamming him into the wall, before he rained a few punches down on the demons gut, feeling a deep seated need to pummel the demon that had hurt his love, before he snapped the demons neck with a loud resounding crack. Angel turned his attention to Buffy, his face shifting back to the smooth handsome features of the demon as he saw her standing, wincing as she rubbed her ribs, but standing. “Are you alright?” He asked as he stepped over to her, his hand reaching out to brush back some hair that had come free of her ponytail.

 

“I think so… a few bruised ribs, nothing to serious.” Buffy murmured as she continued to rub her sore ribs.

Angel frowned slightly in concern. “Did you need me to bind them for you?” He asked.

Buffy gave her head a little shake. “Nah, I should just be able to walk it off.” She turned her gaze to the demon that was lying lifeless against the alley wall. “I didn’t think something so bony would be so strong.”

“They are strong, but their bones are brittle, very easy to snap.” Angel informed her. Buffy nodded with a small ‘ah’ shape to her mouth.

“Well, we should let our good old neighbourhood Watcher know that the brittle boned demon is no more.” Buffy said a little tiredly.

Angel nodded and pulled a small cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. “You make the call. I’ll hide the body.”

 

Buffy nodded as she accepted the phone, turning away from Angel as she flipped open the cell phone and began dialling her Watchers number, she rolled her shoulders loosening the muscles as she took slow mindless steps as she listened to the phone dial out. Angel hoisted the body up, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the stench of the demon, that was getting worse now that he was dead. Looking around for a place to dump the body in a place that it wouldn’t easily, or soon be found. Seeing a large garbage bin Angel made his way towards it, settling the body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he lifted the lid of the bin, his sensitive ears picking up Buffy’s quiet voice as she spoke to her Watcher. Tossing the body inside the garbage bin Angel quickly shut the lid, turning around in time to see Buffy pushing the end button on his phone. “He sends us his congratulations and hopes that we enjoy the rest of our night.”

 

Angel smiled as he accepted his phone back off of Buffy and quickly tucked it away on his person again. “So, no more urgent demon hunting?”

“Nope.” Buffy confirmed with a smile as Angel raise a hand to her hair, his fingers gently closing around the scrunchie that was tying her hair back and pulled it off. “So, it’s just you me and few glorious hours of free time.” Buffy continued her smile widening as she placed her hands on his chest. “Was there anything in particular that you wanted to do?” She asked.

Angel returned her smile. “A couple of things spring to mind.” He murmured.

Buffy placed her hands on his chest. “Same here.” She breathed, a little huskily.

 

“So, shall we go to that little coffee place then?” He asked, a teasing hint to his voice.

Buffy slipped her hands from his chest as she tried to swallow back her lust and hide her slight disappointment. “Uh, sure.” She agreed, with an attempted smile. Angel chuckled, drawing Buffy’s gaze that narrowed on him, at the amusement and mirth on his face and then she scowled playfully, before swatting at his chest. “You are such a mean tease, Angel.” She said with a pout.

Angel gave her a slightly helpless shrug. “I can’t help it,” He began, as he bent slightly his arms closing around her as he effortlessly swept her petite body off her feet and into his arms. “You’re so adorably cute and sexy when you pout up at me like that.” He murmured huskily, before dipping down and claiming her mouth with his. Buffy let out a little whimpering moan almost immediately as an all too familiar burning heat shot through her, making her core begin a deep needy pulse that had her squeezing her thighs together to help ease it.

Angel pulled back with a smile scenting her arousal perfuming the air. “Let’s go home.” Buffy nodded her agreement, her hands curling about his neck, her fingers immediately playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck as well as teasing the sensitive skin.

 

Angel gritted his teeth together harshly as he tried to keep a firm grip on his control and not throw his beloved down to the dirty alley floor and ravish her with his near all-consuming need to have her. With hurried steps Angel headed towards the mansion that they called home.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Angel pulled up outside the Summers house, his eyes staring up at the house, focusing on the window that was Buffy’s bedroom, his eyes catching a glimpse of a familiar red head, before it disappeared more than likely telling the others of his arrival. Quickly getting out of the car an uncomfortable feeling twisting in his gut as he worried about what he would see when he got up there, it was a feeling much like he had felt when Buffy was slowly being driven insane, he hadn’t been able to kill that demon fast enough. Getting to the door Angel knocked urgently against the wood of the door, he shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited impatiently for the door to be opened for him. Angel heard approaching footsteps and he breathed a sigh of relief just before the door was opened and his eyes landed on Giles, whose face was drawn and carefully blank, but his blue eyes gave away the worry that he was feeling.

 

Angel managed to give him a brief nod, before his sense of urgency made him sweep passed him and he felt a moment’s gladness at the fact that his invitation hadn’t been revoked. He doubted very much that he would have had the patience to wait for Joyce to extend an invitation whilst Buffy lay vulnerable to the Dreamweaver who had attacked her. Giles took a deep calming breath as he shut the door, reminding himself that Angel wasn’t here for pleasantries, he was here to get Buffy to wake up and despite just how much he disliked the vampire, he hoped that he was the one that would be able to wake her. She needed to wake up and soon, or else she would be lost.

Angel took the stairs two at a time, coming to an abrupt halt in front of Buffy’s room. He could sense the others hovering about the room, but that wasn’t what made him pause it was the worry that was suffocating the room, spilling out into the hallway through the open door.

 

Taking a deep breath Angel stepped into the room, his eyes immediately falling on Buffy’s small frame, that had been carefully tucked under the soft warm covers. He swallowed thickly, his throat constricting painfully along with his heart as he felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes at seeing her laying there so helplessly, just like last time, except this time it was more peaceful… much more peaceful then before. Moving with slow careful steps, fearful that he would trip over his own feet in his hurry to reach her, to save her from the Dreamweaver that had dared to weave its despicable web of lies over her. He even felt his demon stir at the sight of her lying so helpless, he had to supress a growl and exercise a great amount of control to keep his face from shifting into the hard ridges of the demon as it fought to rise, to take control despite the shackles imprisoning him inside the body, the demon believed his own, to get to her with a desperation that matched his own, surprising Angel with its depth.

 

He reached the bed, and he sat down on the edge looking down at her with unreadable brown eyes, his jaw tensing as memories good and bad assaulted his minds eye. His senses told him when someone shifted with impatience, and he knew it was Joyce, but he didn’t bother to look up at her, she wasn’t important, only Buffy’s safety mattered at this moment. “Has anyone even told him what it is he’s supposed to do?” He heard Joyce murmur, her voice tinged with worry and impatience, she may have moved to say more, but Giles hushed her gently, his hand gently squeezing around her arm in a gesture of comfort, his own eyes focused on the couple on the bed. Angel swallowed once again, a tick going off in his jaw, he could feel all the eyes on him. He wished that he could do this without the audience, but he knew deep down that nothing would get them out of the room. He could sense the demons presence in the room as well, but he chose to ignore it… for now, Buffy was far more important than tearing into the demon responsible for hurting her.

 

Angel leaned down, his eyes focused on her face, he felt a ting of surprise at the peace on her face, he’d been expecting pain and misery, not peace. Angel ran his fingers gently down her beautiful face, her tanned skin, much softer and smoother then he remembered it being. Staring down at her a moment longer, drinking in her features, committing every detail to memory, scared that after this it would be years until he saw her again. “Isn’t he going hurry up and do something, so that we can all go home?” A woman that Angel didn’t know asked in a bored slightly annoyed tone.

Angel ignored her as Angelus growled inside of him. He dipped down, his eyes still focused on her sleeping features, his fingers still stroking her skin lovingly, he pressed his lips gently to hers. His lips lingering over hers as he luxuriated in the feel of her warm supple lips over his. Pulling back from her reluctantly, his eyes staring down at her expectantly, looking for any sign that she was waking. A frown pulled down her brow and her tongue flicked out briefly over her lips, before with a rustle of her blankets, Buffy rolled over onto her side. At the movement the entire room held its breath, even Clarissa, a little annoyed at the thought that her fun could be ended so soon, when she had been certain that she would get the tormented Slayer’s soul and sorrow.

 

Buffy settled down again though, with nothing more than a little contented sigh and collectively the entire room let out their breaths with a soft whooshing sound. “What happened? I thought she was supposed to wake up now?” Anya said as she crossed her arms over her chest, with a frown. All she wanted to do was go home and have hot naked sweaty sex with Xander, but with each passing moment she could feel that fantasy drifting away and it was all Buffy’s fault! She was supposed to be The Slayer, she had no business falling prey to the arts of a Dreamweaver!

Clarissa relaxed back into her chair with a little tinkering laugh. “Well, your choice was better.” She cast her gaze about the disheartened group. “But it seems that you are all out of options.”

This time Angel did growl, anger born out of fear for the woman that held his heart firmly in her tender grasp, getting up off the bed without as much care as he had sat down by her, he whirled about to face the demoness, his face hard with the ridges of the demon.

 

With a smooth swift preternatural movement, and crossed the room to stand before her. Before Clarissa could react in anyway, he clasped her powerfully about the throat, lifting her none to gently, causing the chair to fall to the side as he slammed her against the wall. “I was told that a kiss would wake her! So, why does my girl still sleep?!” He growled out, his voice barely distinguishable through the growl, but all present managed to understand him as he stood, anger radiating from his very pores.

Giles took a small step forward feeling the need to reassure Angel, that what he had been told had been truth, Joyce clinging to him, small whimpering sobs coming from her lips, once that she could no longer halt as she grew more desperate at seeing her daughter awake and moving once again. “It is what we were told.”

Angel growled his grip tightening around the Dreamweavers throat, his amber eyes flashing with intent of violence. “I don’t recall saying such a thing.” She brought her hand up to pry at the hand fastened so tightly about her throat, when she could budge his hand she turned her gaze to where the two Wiccans stood side by side, their hands discreetly entwined  as they watched her interaction with the demon that had hurt The Slayer so much that her pain was as sweet as the richest fullest cherry wine. “The blonde Wiccan that’s dating the red head came to that misinterpretation all by herself.” She her lips curved up into a cruel self-satisfied smirk. “I have no obligation to correct her.”

Angel growled darkly, his hand tightening around her throat. “Well, how about you start telling me what I want to know… before I start breaking off appendages. Starting with your fingers.” He said darkly, his voice sounding more like Angelus, then himself.

 

Clarissa shifted, trying to ease the pressure against her neck. “Alright, alright. Just ease up, would you.” Angel snarled angrily, before releasing her neck, but he didn’t take a step away from her, as he stared down at her, his eyes piercing her, demanding that she tell him exactly what he wanted to know. “Only her true love can wake her, but not with a kiss… this isn’t one of your human fairy-tales, kisses are only good for,” She looked Angel up and down with lust shining out of her purple eyes. “Mutual pleasure.” Angel growled, his body tensing, his hands clenching into fists, his muscles tensing in readiness to do her harm, it was only that she began talking once again that stayed his hand. “The only thing that’ll wake her, is if her true love can make her believe that her perfect dream life is possible in this world.”

Angel’s expression turned surprised and he turned from the demoness to look at Buffy as she continued to lay there completely oblivious to what was going on around her. It explained why her expression was so happy and calm… the Dreamweaver had given her, her ideal life… He swallowed thickly as his gaze remained locked on her. “Is, is it me?” He asked, a vulnerable tone entering voice without him realizing it.

 

Clarissa laughed callously. “Why would I tell you that. It would spoil my fun.” Angel tensed, a growl rumbling from his chest once again as he swung back around to face the demoness. Clarissa held up her hands. “But then again.” She said a little nervously, remembering that her powers where subdued and that he was no ordinary vampire on any count. “It is you.” She divulged.  Angel felt his body relax and he turned back to face the love of his life. His face shifting back to the smooth features of the human as he looked at her, relief that he had no right feeling sweeping through him, as he ignored the stares of the others. _‘She still loved him.’_ Clarissa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Not that, that information will offer you much.” She murmured cryptically. “In my opinion.” She tacked on as Angel growled angrily. “But by all means try your hand at waking your sleeping beauty.”

 

Angel swallowed thickly as he looked at Buffy, nervous butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach as he wondered what he could possibly say to her, to get her to open her beautiful hazel eyes and smile up at him. With slow steps he walked back over to the bed, settling himself on the edge once again, his brown eyes shining with worry as he looked down at her, his mind abuzz with the possible things that he could say. Things that might wake her from her enchanted slumber. He could feel every eye in the room on him as he looked down at Buffy. Slowly he opened his mouth the words that he wanted to speak catching around the lump in his throat, as his embarrassment rose as he knew that everyone was waiting to hear what he was going to say. Swallowing around the lump and quietly clearing his throat easing the uncomfortable feeling of the lump in his throat before he attempted to speak again. “B-Buffy.” He began, his mind searching for the words that would adequately express his feelings well enough to wake her. He leaned down closer to her, hoping to make it more private than it actually was with everyone in the room with them. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize just how much pain you were in. Enough pain that it made you vulnerable to that leach of a demon.” Clarissa growled lowly her sensitive ears easily picking up the softly spoken words Angel was whispering to the blond Slayer.

 

“But please, please don’t give in, Buffy. Please fight this. Please open those beautiful eyes and come back to me. Give me the chance to make me things right between us.” Angel murmured, his heart aching with the sincerity behind his words. He doubted that he’d be able to live with himself if the last encounter they had was a bad one. The room held its breath once again as it waited to see if Buffy would wake in response. The sheets whispered softly as Buffy shifted in the bed and Joyce took a hopeful step forward, only for Buffy to roll onto her side giving her back to Angel who felt disappointment crash through him.

Clarissa laughed turning all eyes to her. “Aw, too bad. I guess your little miss doesn’t believe you. Well, I guess you at least gave it a shot, but you really can’t win them all.” She said smugly, not letting on even a little that relief had rushed through her at Buffy’s rejection of Angel’s plea.

 

Joyce fell to her knees with a heartbreaking sob. “No, no! Not my Buffy. She has to wake up. She has too. She-She’s my baby.” She cried, her shoulders shaking with her supressed sobs as Giles’ placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on her slim shoulders. With a sudden movement that surprised the ex-Watcher her head shot up tears running freely down her cheeks, her wide scared eyes meeting Angel’s. “Please, Angel. Please don’t give up. She’s my only child, I can’t lose her. She has to wake up so please, please you have to keep trying…” Joyce pleaded.

Angel knelt down off the bed so that he was kneeling in front of her crumpled form, ignoring Angelus’ urging to kick the older Summers woman whilst she was down.

“You don’t have to worry, I’m not going to give up until, Buffy is with us once again.” Angel assured her, causing Joyce to sob once again, this time in relief as well as sorrow.

 

Angel grasped Joyce about her upper arms and gently helped her to her feet, his eyes going to Giles. “I think she might need a cup of tea.” He suggested.

Giles nodded as he took Joyce from Angel’s hands and slowly began walking the sobbing Joyce towards the door. “It’s alright, Joyce, Buffy’s a fighter she’ll get through this.” Giles murmured trying to comfort the eldest Summers. “I’ll make us a nice cup of tea.”

Xander who was standing by Anya, his stomach twisting in knots jealousy coursing through him as he glared at the tall dark vampire that everyone believed would be Buffy’s saviour! He was an undead monster… _‘why did it have to come down to him?’_ Xander thought bitterly. “An, and I should get going.” Xander said, unable to stand standing there anymore, with everyone’s hopes pinned on Angel to wake the sleeping Slayer.

Anya beamed at him, overjoyed at the news before turning her gaze back to the other people in the room. “Yes, so that we can go home and have crazy wild monkey sex.” She stated in her usual blunt way.

Xander choked on his own saliva a dark flush staining his cheeks. “Uh… Well, uh, actually, I have to get up early for work tomorrow.” He said trying to cover, his embarrassment that was heightened by the fact that Angel was in the room. Grasping Anya’s hand he began walking from the room, following Giles and Joyce out of the room.

 

Tara touched Willow’s hand sensing Angel’s desire for privacy with the woman he loved. “We should get going to. We have classes tomorrow.”

Willow nodded reluctantly. “But feel free to call us, if you need anything. Giles will have my number.” She told Angel, before her eyes slid over to Buffy, before going back to Angel. “Good luck, Angel.” She said softly, but sincerely.

“Thanks.” Angel murmured in reply as Willow and Tara walked by him and out the door. _‘I’ll need it.’_ He thought as his gaze slid over to the still peacefully sleeping Buffy.

Clarissa gave a small little mocking laugh. “You’ll need it vanilla ice.” She glided up off the seat, stretching her arms up over her head. “As much as I’d like to see your continuous failures, another hot drink sounds nice.” Angel glared at her, his eyes flashing amber. Clarissa moved towards the door, before pausing right before she exited. “Oh and vanilla… good luck.” She said tauntingly, laughing hauntingly as Angel growled angrily at her.

 

Taking a deep breath Angel forced himself to relax as he let the unneeded air out of his lungs. His body relaxing faster as he felt the demoness move further and further away from Buffy’s helpless form… not that the distance did anything to stop the Dreamweaver from slowly sapping the life from her small body. Angel moved back towards the bed settling himself on the edge once again. Reaching out he grasped her shoulder and gently rolled her onto her back once again, wanting to see her beautiful face as he pleaded with her once again. “Buffy, my love.” He began, and needed to swallow to keep the whimpering sob that wanted to break free of him from making it past his lips as well as to try and dislodge the lump that had once again appeared in his throat threatening to cut off his speech when he most needed it.

 

“There are so many things that I regret in my life and you have no idea how much I hate the fact that hurting you is one of them. I meant it when I said that when I first saw you all I wanted to do was protect you. Guard your heart with my own, warming it and keeping it safe with my own.” Angel paused gathering himself as he looked at Buffy’s helpless form as she just lay there giving no indication that she had heard him so far. “You have no idea how sorry I am that I failed so spectacularly in this. Please know that I never meant for that to happen. I never wanted this to happen to you.” Angel paused again, feeling helpless and distraught as he continued to stare at the peaceful expression on her beautiful face. With a trembling hand he reached over and grasped her small warm hand in his cool one. “Buffy, with all my heart, I would promise, do anything just to see you open those gorgeous hazel eyes and stare up at me once more with the warmth that used to warm me like nothing else in this world has ever managed to do.” He said heartfeltly. He waited with baited breath for Buffy’s reaction, hoping to see her eyes open. His hopes were dashed though as merely frowned slightly, before she once again turned her back to him and settling back down.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy hummed to herself happily as she stood under the shower the warm water cleaning the soapy suds from her body, a red glow clinging to her cheeks from the amorous attentions she had just been indulging in with Angel. Angling her head up so that the warm stream of water rained down over her cheeks for a moment she gave a soft moan of contentment as the hot water worked its magic over her tired muscles, before she turned so that her back was to the spray, reaching for the bottle of shampoo that was resting on the shower shelf. Her fingers were almost touching the bottle when she heard it, the soft murmurings of a familiar voice. A voice that got louder and her eyes widened in surprise as the words reached her. _‘There are so many things that I regret in my life and you have no idea how much I hate the fact that hurting you is one of them.’_

“Angel?” Buffy whispered to herself a frown creasing her brow. _‘I meant it when I said that when I first saw you all I wanted to do was protect you. Guard your heart with my own, warming it and keeping it safe with my own.’_

 

Buffy put a hand to her head more confused than ever. It sounded like Angel was talking to her, but she knew that Angel was down in the kitchen, she wasn’t sure what had prompted him to go down there, but she had sensed him leave the room a few moments after she had entered the shower… so how… _‘You have no idea how sorry I am that I failed so spectacularly in this. Please know that I never meant for that to happen. I never wanted this to happen to you.’_ Angel’s voice whispered to her again, his tone beseeching and full of sorrow. Her shower forgotten, Buffy turned off the water and stepped out of the shower her body shaking as a sense of understanding took her. It was Angel, not her dream one… he wanted her to wake up… and for a moment she was excited, Angel had come for her… but then she remember the cold look in his eyes the hatred on his face… and her excitement was replaced with fear and a cry escaped her and she shook her head in desperation.

 

_‘Buffy, with all my heart, I would promise, do anything just to see you open those gorgeous hazel eyes and stare up at me once more with the warmth that used to warm me like nothing else in this world has ever managed to do.’_ Angel’s disembodied voice continued to haunt her.

Buffy shook her head again, her hands coming up to cover her ears in an attempt to block out his voice, tears spilling from her eyes in a mixture of crippling heartbreak and fear. “LIAR!!!” She yelled at the voice, wanting it to go away as she sank naked to the floor of the bathroom.

 

A moment later the door burst open, almost ripping it from its hinges in his hurry to get into the bathroom. “Buffy, what’s wrong?!” He asked urgently as he hurried to her side, dropping to his knees beside her. Lifting her up against him, he cradled her in his arms rocking her gently back and forth trying to sooth his distraught girl.

Buffy’s fingers curled tightly into the material of Angel’s shirt and buried her face against his chest. “Don’t leave me, Angel. Please don’t leave me… don’t want to lose you.” She whimpered, causing Angel’s heart to constrict in pain at hers.

“I’m not leaving you.” He promised with conviction, his arms tightening about her slim form. “Nothing in this vast world could pry me from your side.” He swore, before lifting them from the cold damp bathroom floor and walked back into their bedroom determined to get Buffy into the comfort of their bed and hold her. Soothing away whatever hurt she was feeling.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Angel sighed despondently tears welling up in his eyes as Buffy continued to sleep, the rebuff of her back haunting him, tormenting him with his failure to reach her. He closed his eyes tightly for a long moment, his tears slipping silently down his eyes unchecked. Opening his eyes again he took Buffy’s small hand in his, never before had it seemed so fragile inside his own. Bringing her hand up he softly kissed the back of her hand, a horrid thought crossing his mind as her knuckles brushed his lips. _‘I wonder if within the next three days I’ll feel this warm hand go cold.’_ The thought sent a tremor of dread coursing through him, causing his cold body to go colder. _‘I won’t let that happen! I won’t give up on her. I’ll get her to wake up and I swear I won’t waste another moment of our lives!’_ He thought determinedly, he’d given up everything he’d wanted so that she could live, if he’d known that this would happen he wouldn’t have!! He’d given up everything so that she would have more time… but this wasn’t enough not near enough!!! It felt more than ever that he had been tricked out of the life that could have been for only a few extra weeks of life.

 

“Oh Buffy, if only words could express just how sorry I am. I know that this is my fault. All my fault.” Angel broke off with another despondent sigh, he’d already said that and all it had gotten him was the cold shoulder from her sleeping form. “I’ll make things better.” He said quietly. Toeing off his shoes, he stood before agilely leaping over Buffy’s still form and settling himself beside her on the bed, his brown eyes focused on her. Her face was still peaceful as if his words hadn’t reached her at all. Angel sighed again, before once again taking her hand, a part of him wanting to make sure that she was still warm to help dispel the fear that that disturbing thought had put in him.

 

He wanted to keep trying, to have her wake up for him, but he needed to think. Think of just what else he could say that might have even the slightest chance of having her wake up, but his thoughts were in disarray as his demon stirred restlessly. He didn’t like seeing Buffy like this either and now that he was lying beside her, not attempting anything, he was raging at him, making it increasingly difficult to think. “Would you just shut up!!” Angel growled at himself, he was tied up in enough knots over this, he didn’t need his demon adding to them. He caressed Buffy’s small hand, his eyes closing for a moment as he tried to calm himself down. A moment later he opened his eyes with a soft sigh, leaning in towards her he pressed his lips against her forehead. “Please wake up Buffy.” He pleaded. “I can’t lose you!” He murmured softly. It was a funny thing to feel, especially because, he hadn’t really had her… not for months, he’d let her go, not once, but twice and now… he could safely say that he regretted nothing more!!

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy breathed slowly in and out keeping her breathes steady and calm as she moved her arms in the calm rhythmic motions of Tia Chi. Her mind focusing on every movement her body made as she moved through the routine that was supposed to calm ones being and help to centre themselves. Hearing Angel’s disembodied voice had spooked her in a lot of ways, but mainly it had her worried. Why was she hearing the real Angel’s voice? He was supposed to be in Los Angeles living his life without her. Not intruding on her dream world, didn’t he say that he didn’t want her intruding in on his town… so what was he doing intruding on hers?! Buffy sucked in a deep breath, before slowly letting it out as she brought her hands down and then to the side, shifting her legs in the proper fashion as she did so.

 

She bit her lower lip as she remembered a real memory; a memory of Angel teaching her this art form in this same room of the Crawford Street mansion. The way they had moved in sync with one another as they performed the routine. The way Angel had snuck closer and closer with every movement until he’d been touching her, his hands covering hers as she moved her arms down through the routine, his broad chest pressing up against her back as he gave in to the need to touch her; despite knowing that it was dangerous. As if her thoughts had conjured her him, she felt his hands touch hers as she brought her arms down; in an exact echo of her memory, giving her a sense of déjà vu as his arms wrapped around her stopping her routine, but her reaction was completely different as she leaned back against him. “Hey, I thought I left you sleeping?” She murmured.

“And I thought you were sleeping beside me.” Angel replied as he rested his chin on top of her head.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Buffy admitted.

Angel sighed. “I thought as much.” He murmured as he tightened his arms about her. “I wish you’d tell me what spooked you so badly.”

 

Buffy turned around in his arms, she looked up at him and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “It was nothing… really. I was just having a wigging moment, but it’s past…” Buffy’s smile turned seductive as she wound her arms up around his neck. “You know what I recon could get me right to sleep?” Angel raised a questioning brow at her and Buffy did a little jump so that she could wrap her legs about his hips. “You,” She finished simply, her teeth sinking gently into her lower lip as she stared at him, her hazel eyes darkening lustily at the idea of taking her man back to bed.

Angel shifted his hold on his girl so that he was helping to hold her up. “I’m all yours, Buffy.” He murmured, just before she leaned into him and took his mouth with hers, her warm tongue flicking over his lips, begging for entrance; entrance which he happily gave.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Joyce nodded gratefully at Giles as he set a mug of tea in front of her along with a couple of headache tables to help with the ache that was pounding resoundingly in her brain. Grabbing up the two small tablets she popped them in her mouth and swallowed them down with a gulp of almost scolding hot tea. Her gaze went to the staircase as she wondered, for what felt like the thousandth time since leaving her daughters room, if Angel was making any progress in waking her daughter up from the enchanted sleep she’d succumbed to. Tearing her gaze away from the stairwell once again she raised the mug to her lips once again; focusing her gaze on it for as long as she could. Wanting to be able to concentrate on something else… anything else, but her mind would always go back to her daughter. To the way she looked lying in her bed, her expression so peaceful and happy as if completely unaware of the danger she was in… or she just didn’t care…

 

Joyce gave her head a small shake. It wasn’t like her daughter to give up! She never had before… except for that one time… that time she’d run away for months on end after sending the vampire that was now in up in her room trying to get her to wake up, to hell. Joyce swallowed thickly, tears once again threatening to spill down her cheeks, but she fought to hold them back, as she wondered just what her daughter was dreaming of? What her perfect life was… was it really with Angel? Had she really had a hand in taking her daughters happiness away? It hadn’t been what she had intended, she’d only done what she thought was best at the time! Her daughter deserved some chance a normal, some chance at a life that didn’t wholly consist of fighting demons and saving the world…

 

She’d come to realize a lot since then, she knew now that her daughter couldn’t have the life she wanted her to have. That she was stuck with fighting and saving the world, but never not once had she thought that she had made a mistake in having her small talk with Angel. But now she wasn’t so sure… she couldn’t be sure of anything at the moment; not when her daughter was lying up stairs unconscious with a large chance of never waking up again, if the man she had chased away didn’t make her believe that the life that she had dreamed of was still possible. _‘Oh, Buffy, how could I not know that you were this unhappy?’_ She thought miserably, they’d used to be so close when she was younger… before… she became The Slayer and her world had grown bigger…

 

Behind them Clarissa stood in front of a group of photographs that were mounted on a wall, her hands clasped behind her back as she stared at them in idle curiosity. The happy smiling faces in them seeming so at odds with the entire demeanour of the house, especially the ones where Buffy was smiling so brightly and she couldn’t help, but wonder which ones were fake and which ones the blond had actually been happy in. Shrugging off the question, not really caring all that much about the answer she turned away from the pictures, her gaze landing on Joyce who looked like she was trying to cave in on herself almost as she sat slumped forward on the bench chair and Giles who was busily standing in front of the kettle as he poured himself a cup of tea. “You know, I don’t think I actually spent this much time in a humans home before.” She observed, breaking the solemn silence as she walked towards the bench. “I normally work my mojo and then sit back and relax and wait for my weaving to do its work.”

 

Joyce sent the demoness a glare, wishing vehemently that she had kept her mouth shut! It was bad enough that she had to have her in her home for the time being whilst she waited anxiously to see if Angel would succeed. She didn’t want to have to listen to her prattling about her business! She sat herself on a stool beside Joyce, her gaze going to the stair well where she, still feeling that The Slayer was still happily wandering happily in her web, before she glanced back over at Joyce briefly a cruel smirk curling up her lips as she turned her gaze back to the stairs. “I wonder how ‘Prince Charming’ is doing. The clock is ticking, you know. Every second that ticks by brings Buffy’s soul closer to being mine…”

Joyce’s mug rattled as she slammed it carelessly down on the bench. “Would you just shut up!!” She cried, the sharp prick of tears at the back of her eyes growing sharper and more painful as she struggled to keep them at bay. “You stop talking about my daughter like she’s already yours. She’ll never be yours she’s mine!!!” Joyce cried sharply, before she jumped down from her stool and ran from the kitchen, heading into the sanctuary that was the TV room.

 

Clarissa watched her departure with a satisfied smile, breathing deeply as she luxuriated in sharp rise in the woman’s pain. She turned her gaze away from Joyce’s general direction only to be confronted with a darkly scowling ex-Watcher in her face. “You should be careful about what you say.” Giles warned severely.

Clarissa raised an amused brow as she leaned back from him slightly, her left arm coming up to rest on the bench. “Oh, really?” She murmured in amusement; tapping her long nails against the bench top.

Giles clenched his teeth, her arrogance and the annoying grating sound of fingernails tapping angering him further. “We will not hesitate to kill you, Dreamweaver. We know all we need from you now.” He said coldly.

“Hm,” Clarissa hummed softly, her head nodding ever so slightly, before she focused her purplish gaze on the ex-Watcher who had the guts to confront her. “I may be a Dreamweaver, Mr. Ex-Watcher, but do not make the mistake of believing just because I can’t move around as freely as I normally can,” Jumping off her chair and grasping Giles around the neck in a burst of preternatural speed, causing his blue eyes to widen in surprise as he felt his feet leaving the floor as she lifted him easily off his feet. “Doesn’t not mean I can’t snap your neck quicker than heartbeat.” She sneered, her teeth that had appeared round and human a second ago became more pointed, the purple of her eyes deepening and her pretty face became hollow-er, her lips almost receding completely into her gum line’ revealing her demonic face.

 

She left him hanging off the ground for a moment, enjoying the feeling of holding the power to crush his throat in a simple easy gesture of her hand, before she let his feet touch the ground once again, before releasing him. “I suggest you remember that.” Clarissa murmured smartly as her face returned the ethereal beauty that she appeared to be.

Giles clutched at his throat, still feeling the strength behind her grip against his throat. “Where are you going?” He demanded to know, his voice a little raspy as he watched Clarissa walk away from him.

Clarissa paused in her stride as she condescended to looking over her shoulder at the mere mortal. “I’m going to go check on the ‘happy couple’. I do, do that ya know,” She stated as she began walking towards the staircase again. “From time to time… of course, normally I choose to remain unseen. Just a personal choice, it’s so much easier to revel in your handy work when you’re not being gawked at.”

 

Giles watched the demoness mount the stairs and for a moment he wondered whether or not he should follow her, before he decided against it, Angel was up there with Buffy. He was sure that the en-souled vampire wouldn’t let the demoness cause any more harm to Buffy. Besides from the heartbreaking sounds that were coming from the living room, it seemed that another Summers woman needed him right now. Making his way to the living room, he entered cautiously, his gaze landing immediately on Joyce. Who was sitting on a couch her back to him as she sobbed noisily into her hands; her shoulders shaking with the strength of her sobs. Giles walked towards her, his expression somewhat strained as he felt awkward at having to comfort the grown woman. Still he took a seat beside her and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. For a long moment Giles thought that Joyce was going to ignore him, until she suddenly turned into him, her face burying into his chest; immediately wetting his shirt with her tears.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

_‘What can I say to you?’_ Angel thought desperately as he held Buffy’s small hand in his; the delicate contours of her hand never feeling more fragile than they did in that moment. _‘What can I say that will make you wake up?’_ He thought as he stared intently at her closed eyes, trying to get them to open with his will. That the words he’d spoken earlier had suddenly penetrated her sleeping consciousness and she’d just wake up and smile at him like she used to…

**_‘This is just like you, you pansy.’_** Angel heard Angelus mock him in his mind. **_‘All broody thought and no action.’_**

Angel gritted his teeth together tightly as the demon started up again. _‘Would you just shut up! I am not letting you out and that’s final!!’_ He told Angelus firmly. The demon having been plaguing him with demands of freedom since he’d been lying here trying to think of something that would work; and at his latest refusal he could almost see Angelus gnashing his fangs together.

 

**_‘So, you’re just going to let her die?!’_** Angelus asked angrily. **_‘Just because you don’t want to let me free for a few hours?’_**

Angel scrubbed a hand over his face, releasing Buffy’s small hand for a moment. _‘You seriously expect me to believe that you actually care about Buffy’s life?’_ Angel grumbled angrily, not believing for a moment that the demon wanted to help the woman he loved with all his being.

**_‘You know why I wouldn’t let her die.’_** Angelus replied tauntingly.

Angel gritted his teeth together harder, doing his best to stifle the growl that wanted to rumble up from his chest; his gaze falling to Buffy’s neck, her loose golden hair covering her neck. Hiding the raised flesh of the scar he had given her. _‘I am not letting you loose and that’s final!’_ Angel told the demon firmly. He didn’t need ‘his’ help to save his girl. He could and would get through to her… all he had to do was figure out just what it was that she wanted to hear.

 

“Wow,” Clarissa’s voice perforated the room, drawing Angel’s annoyed gaze. “You could cut the tension in here with a knife.” She stated cockily as she walked into the bedroom, her eyes focused on Angel as he propped himself up on an arm as he glared at her. “What’s a-matter Romeo? Having a hard time waking Juliet? Don’t feel bad, no one’s managed to wake up a sleeping beauty once my webs taken hold.”

Angel sneered at Clarissa, looking very much like the demon he so despised in that moment. “You’re mixing metaphors, Dreamweaver.” He snarled.

Clarissa sighed as she moved towards the chair she had occupied earlier. “What is it with you white hats and being so damned testy? She asked as she sat back down in the chair, leaning back against it. “You’d think at least one of you would be at least a little grateful. I’ve taken away her pain…”

Angel sat up more completely a growl tearing from his throat as his eyes flashed amber, in his fear for Buffy. “If you want to live past the next two minutes, I suggest that you get out of here.”

 

Clarissa pouted at Angel, her purple eyes dancing mockingly at him. “Chill, Chia Latte. You kill me off; you lose the only person aside from Buffy who knows what going on inside that pretty little head of hers.” She flashed him a perky, mocking smile. Enjoying the way the en-souled vampire’s eyes widened. Getting back onto her feet, she began heading towards the door once again, before she paused and looked back over her shoulder at him, one of her long nailed hands touching the doorframe as she gave him a small smile. “And if I were you… I’d listen to your demon… you only have two days left before her body gives out and her soul becomes mine. I don’t think you should disregard anything at your disposal, do you?” She asked cheekily, before walking out the door.

Angel growled again as he slid off the bed and began pacing back and forth as he growled for a third time, his anxiety rising as the demoness’ words rocketed around his brain.

 

**_‘Relax, it’s a typical psych tactic.’_** Angelus grumbled, and Angel’s pacing slowed. **_‘But she wasn’t completely wrong. You should let me take a crack at waking sweet little, Buff up.’_**

_‘I am not letting you roam free to murder innocent people.’_ Angel told Angelus once again.

Angelus sighed in annoyance. **_‘Right, because I’m really going to focus on bloodshed and screams with ‘my girl’ in the hands of that leech of a demoness?’_**

Angel walked over to the chair Clarissa had been sitting in and grasped it by its back. _‘It’s not happening!’_  Angel walked back towards the bed, carrying the chair with him. Inside him Angelus growled, his frustration deep enough for the sound to rumble through his actual chest instead of just his mind.

**_‘Fine, but when, Buff dies… it’s all on you!’_** Angelus grumbled hotly.

_‘She’s not going to die!’_ Angel thought as Angelus fell silent inside his head, and Angel sat himself down in the chair he had now placed beside the bed on the side Buffy was closest to, her back still facing him for the moment… something he was hoping to change soon; when she woke up for him…

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Joyce looked up from her hunched over position on the couch as a shadow fell over her and she smiled in gratitude at Giles as he handed her a fresh mug of tea. “Thank you.” She murmured as she lowered it, so that it was resting in both her hands, just above her lap.

“It’s no problem,” Giles assured her as he retook his seat beside her on the couch. “I’m here to help as much as I possibly can.”

Joyce nodded. “Thank you… again.” She murmured as she took a shaky sip of her tea. “I-I can’t… I can’t stop thinking that this is my fault. That none of this would have happened if I’d just been…”

Giles placed a gentle hand on Joyce’s arm. “You can’t think like that.” He heard Joyce take another deep shaky breath, one that told him that she was close to breaking down once again. “It isn’t helpful, but I must admit that I feel a certain sense of responsibility over this as well… in a way we are probably all in some way culpable for this happening.”

 

Joyce shook her head a sob escaping her once again as fresh tears fell down her cheeks in rivers and she took another sip of her tea trying to calm herself; and almost choked on it. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She hiccupped. “But you don’t understand!! This is my fault… I-I talked to Angel…”

Giles frowned. “All of us have spoken to Angel as some point or another.” He murmured, trying to understand what Joyce was trying to say.

“No, I spoke to him just before he left Buffy.” Joyce wiped at her cheeks with one hand. “I-I told him that I thought he should leave. That my daughter would be better off without him, that she would never be happy with him in the long term. That he was bad for her future!” Joyce’s voice grew more strained and a bit harder to understand as her sobs grew closer together and she found it harder to breath. “I’m the reason he went away… I’m the reason why that-that thing, was able to get to her!”

Giles remained silent for a long moment as he reached out and touched her back as he absorbed what she was saying. “That doesn’t make it your fault, Joyce. It was Angel who decided to leave. You only talked to him.”

Joyce shook her head. “What if I put the idea in his head? I-I told him that if he loved my daughter that he would leave her… and now look what’s happened?! My daughters in a magical coma the life slowly being sucked out of her because she was so unhappy… and I didn’t even notice!” Joyce couldn’t speak for a moment; couldn’t even make a sound as her throat got too choked up for a long moment in her distress. “I’m the worst mother in the world!” She cried out as soon as she could get sound to move past her throat.

 

“No, no. You’re not.” Giles tried to reassure her. “You are a wonderful mother, Joyce. You were just trying to do what was best for Buffy. We all were… are trying to do what’s best. But sometimes what we think is best… isn’t always the case.”

“What if she doesn’t wake up?” Joyce sobbed as she leaned against Giles chest, her eyes staring into her tea, her mind tricking her into believing that she could see her daughters smiling face in her mug.

Giles slid his arm around her shoulders, holding her against him. “She will. Angel has never let anything get in his way of helping Buffy before. He won’t fail her now.” He assured her as he rubbed his hand up and down Joyce’s arm, hoping that his awkward movement would bring her comfort.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

At the foot of the stairs Clarissa smiled happily, her sensitive ears easily picking up Joyce’s distraught words. “Ah, sweet sorrow,” She murmured, her voice husky with the ecstasy of the sorrow that was coursing through the house… brushing over her senses… it was almost enough to make her want to weave her web over other occupants in this house… but she already had a victim ensnared and the sorrow she was feeding off of was so much sweeter in its potency. “Oooh, maybe I should hang around the houses more often.” Smiling happily, Clarissa moved away from the stairs, setting about exploring the house that would be her prison until the summoning spell that was locking her in place wore off… and it would wear off eventually. Until then, she was fully planning on enjoying herself at the expense of the other occupants of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.
> 
> A/N: Last chapter, hope you guys enjoyed this little 'what if' episode

**CHAPTER 6**

 

Angel sighed, his expression drawn with exhaustion and a growing sense of desperation as Buffy still lay sleeping; seeming to be completely unaware of his presence, his words falling on deaf or disbelieving ears. “Buffy, please,” He begged shamelessly. “I don’t know what it is that you are dreaming of… but I promise that I’ll do everything I can to make it happen… just please wake up. You’re needed… I need you.” He told her as he brought her hand up from the bed and kissed the back of it; his thumb stroking over the soft skin of the back of her hand. His breath caught in his throat hopefully as Buffy frowned and her head tossed on the pillow. His hope was short lived though as just as swiftly as she had grown restless, Buffy settled back down into sleep. Angel’s heartfelt words not getting through to her, liked he’d hoped. “Buffy,” He murmured sadly. “What can I do… do you even know that your life is in danger… that in a day and a half you could die if you don’t wake from your dream?” He asked her sadly. “Were you truly sad enough to not want to go on living?”

 

Angel shook his head, unwilling to believe it of her. “No, of course not. You’re too strong for that, Buffy.” He gave her sleeping form a small smile and her hand a comforting squeeze.

**_‘Oh, please are you trying to make me barf?’_** Angelus grumbled in his head. **_‘How is that in anyway going to help make her open her little peepers?’_ ** He asked with more than a little aggravation in his tone.

Angel scowled, but otherwise ignored his demon; concentrating on getting Buffy to wake up was far more important than bantering with his demon. “Buffy you are so strong,” Angel began and Angelus snorted. “I know that you… we can beat this.”

**_‘Tick-tock, you’re running out of time and this is the best that you can come up with?’_** Angelus growled angrily. **_‘If it is, you’d best let me out so that I can wake my girl.’_** He demanded.

_‘Shut up!!!’_ Angel growled back impatiently. _‘I am not letting you out!’_

**_‘Tick-tock.’_** Was Angelus’ reply; the only reply he made in response, but all the same it made a cold shiver run through Angel. The demons response amplifying the fact that Buffy’s time among the living was swiftly running out… far too swiftly!

 

Angel swallowed thickly trying to shake the feeling of impending doom that Angelus had strengthened inside of him and become completely focused again. “I can’t… you have no idea…” Angel took a breath and tried again. “I love you.” He managed to say, his voice wavering with the depth of emotion he was feeling. “I love you a-and I’m so-so sorry that I let you down… Buffy,” He almost whimpered her name as he once again drew no signs of waking from her. Lowering his head down towards the mattress, he rested his forehead against her hand; feeling its welcoming warmth there and tears that had been pricking against the backs of his eyes began to flow down his cheeks and his shoulders began to shake as he cried silently into the soft clean sheets that Joyce had laid down so lovingly for her daughter.

 

Behind him, quietly the door opened and Joyce nervously stuck her head in to peek into the darkened room; Angel having not turned on the light after shutting the curtains to prevent the sun from shining into the room. She swallowed at the sight of Angel slumped over Buffy’s bed, his shoulders shaking with supressed sobs. Hovering in the doorway for a long moment hesitant to disturb Angel, but also needing to be close to her daughter for a little while… gathering her courage as shaky it was Joyce opened the door wider and stepped into the room. “So… there’s been no change then?” She asked her voice quivering slightly at the sight of her daughter still sleeping… unmoving aside from the steady rising and falling of her chest under the blankets.

Angel having been too distracted by his own sorrow and desolation at not having had any success in saving the woman he loved, hadn’t noticed Joyce entering the room almost jumped out of his chair and turned towards the voice. “Oh, Mrs. Summers.” He greeted as he calmed himself down and wiped at his cheeks, hoping that the woman hadn’t noticed the tears, but tears where a hard thing to hide… especially when fresh ones were still slipping from his eyes.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to startle you.” Joyce murmured apologetically as she shifted on her feet uncomfortably. “I-I just wanted to…”

Angel didn’t need the eldest Summers woman to finish to know where she was going. “Oh, of course,” He immediately stood up from his chair and stepped away from it; silently offering her the chair by her daughters bedside. Joyce gave a small nod of thanks as she moved towards the vacated chair. “I’ll uh, just duck out for a little while.” Angel murmured, as much as he didn’t want to waste any more time, Joyce deserved time with her daughter… just encase he… didn’t succeed. He didn’t plan on letting that happen; the idea of failing was unthinkable… but there was always that chance that he would for some reason fail.

“Oh, no… stay.” Joyce said, surprising Angel thoroughly; having always gotten the impression that she didn’t like him. Joyce sat down in the chair and took Buffy’s hand in her own, her wrist feeling the dampness of Angel’s shed tears, but for now she was unwilling to move. “There was actually something I wanted to say to you…” She admitted.

 

Angel frowned in concern the words reminding him of an afternoon that had almost been a year ago now, when Joyce came knocking unexpectedly at his front door. Joyce sighed as she gazed at her daughter; the happy smile curling up her lips causing the guilt that she was feeling to grow deeper. She hadn’t seen her daughter smile like that in a long, long time and to make it worse she hadn’t even noticed that her daughter’s smiles had lost their shine. “I-I feel that… I owe you an apology, Angel.” She finally forced herself to say, her hand tightening around Buffy’s as she felt her heart constricting uncomfortably in her chest at the words she now felt the need to say… even though she felt that it was too little too late right now. Angel’s guarded expression turned confused; not having expected anything like that to come out of Joyce’s mouth. “You have to understand that I thought that I was doing the right thing for, Buffy. That she’d be better off without you…”

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy lay in the bed she shared with her dream Angel; a frown darkening her brow… normally she did her best to ignore the disembodied voices that she could hear; normally it was Angel’s, but she couldn’t help, but feel curious when she suddenly heard her mother’s voice for the first time. But what she was hearing wasn’t what she had been expecting… she hadn’t even realized that her mother had gone to talk to Angel… let alone about her relationship with him. From what she was hearing… it sounded like her mother’s little chat with Angel had coincided very conveniently with his deciding to leave her! All it had taken was one little chat with her mother and Angel had decided to leave her…

 

Buffy took a deep breath trying to calm down her racing heart as tears pricked her eyes… if that was all it had taken… how much could he have really cared for her if at all if he had been so easily persuaded to leave her…

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Joyce looked down in surprise as Buffy suddenly yanked her hand from her own, her words dying on her lips as she stared down at Buffy hopeful that she had woken up at long last. Only for a moment to see tears slipping out from behind her closed eyelids, before her daughter turned her back on her; a decidedly unhappy hunch to her shoulders, and the sheets moved for a small moment as Buffy tucked her knees up to her chest as if closing in on herself. Joyce felt the rejection like a slap and tears welled up in her own eyes; she reached out as if to touch her daughter wanting forgiveness, but couldn’t quiet bring herself to do it for fear of a second rejection from the only daughter she had. Getting up off the chair Joyce almost fled from the bedroom.

 

Angel didn’t even spare Joyce a glance, his entire attention focused on Buffy; a sense of exhilaration filling him. _‘She could hear him!’_ He thought eagerly; she could hear what was being said… so all he had to do was figure out what Buffy needed to hear from him to get her to wake up. **_‘Isn’t that what you’ve been trying to do all along?’_** Angelus asked mockingly as he tugged at the restraints that bound him beneath the soul; hoping that there would be at least enough give to allow him to slip free for even a few short moments… just long enough to make one single attempt… all he’d need was one he was certain, but as always the bonds held strong and he wouldn’t be able to get out unless Angel allowed him to… something that the broody bastard wasn’t likely to do.

 

To the demons annoyance Angel ignored him; more determined than ever to see Buffy open her eyes now that he had proof that she could hear… that she could be reached. Angel moved back towards the bed, ignoring the chair he had been sitting on before as he sat on the edge of her bed, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. “Buffy, I’m sorry that you had to find out like that…” He murmured softly. “But you have to know that we both care about you deeply. I didn’t want to leave you, but thought that it would be best for you. You know that. Buffy, you have to wake up.” He told her.

“Still working hard, Chia latte?” Clarissa observed mockingly as she stepped into the room and Angel felt himself tense, having once again been surprised by someone entering Buffy’s room and annoyed at the interruption; how did anyone expect him to get anywhere with all these interruptions breaking his line of thought!

Angel let out a breath slowly, to keep himself from snapping like he dearly wanted to, before he turned his head slightly to be able to see the Dreamweaver from the corner of his eye. “What do you want now?” He snarled out, his gaze following Clarissa’s progress across the room as the demoness moved closer to the bed; the other side to him.

Clarissa’s lips curled up into a wide smile that was smug and condescending at the same time. “I’m a demon.” She murmured cockily as she reached out to touch Buffy’s peacefully sleeping face. Only for Angel to grasp her wrist in a powerful grip that was painful even for a demoness; their eyes met for a long moment in a silent battle of wills, before Clarissa gave him a mock knowing look.

 

Her purplish eyes shining with sparks of amusement as she pulled back her hand, Angel releasing his punishing grip as she did so. “I’m revelling. Something I’m sure you know all about.”

“Get out!” Angel demanded, his voice quiet but no less menacing then if he had growled it out.

“Still trying so hard,” Clarissa murmured, ignoring Angel’s demand quiet happily. Not feeling at all intimidated by the old vampire; despite the intense glare he was giving her and the protective/defensive position he had shifted into. It was a glare that would have sent any smart being running as fast as they could in the opposite direction, but she wasn’t worried at all. “I thought that you would have given up by now. I mean that’s what you do isn’t it? Run away with your tail between your legs. I know it, you know it and most importantly your little lady knows it.” She smirked as she looked over Angel to Buffy whose soul was getting closer and closer to being hers with every passing moment. “So, you may as well just give up.”

Angel beared his teeth at Clarissa, no longer in any mood to even pretend at politeness. “There is no way. Buffy is not dying today.” He all but snarled.

 

Clarissa shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure, maybe not today, but tomorrow for sure,” She said confidently, causing Angel to growl out his disagreement. “There’s no point getting angry at me. It’s you who’ve dug your own grave over and over again.” She taunted. Clarissa took a step closer to him; bending in towards him, a mocking smirk curling up her lips. “She knows everything now, Angel. Joyce’s guilt helped with that.” Angel’s frowned changed and his expression showed the first glimmer of worry behind the anger that blanketed his expression. “And you know, for a mortal The Slayer is an extraordinary being. Their memories are hard to tamper with… even for beings that consider themselves all powerful.” Clarissa’s smile widened, enjoying the growing look of worry on Angel’s face as he met her purplish eyes. “And she’ll never forget.” Clarissa laughed joyously at the sudden look of horrified understanding that took over from the angry look that had dominated his face just a moment before. “Ah, I think your beginning to understand just how hopeless your chances really are.”

 

Clarissa gave a last laugh before to Angel’s surprise she began to slowly disappear; the spell that Giles and the others had used to trap her inside the house having worn off. “Just give up, Chia Latte, it’s the only thing you are good at.” Her disembodied voice urged him; the laughter still in her voice. Angel swallowed thickly as he turned wide brown eyes down at Buffy who was still sleeping, her back to him. He reached out to her with a shaky hand; he touched her hair, running his hand over it. “You remembered?” He asked, his voice choking in his throat. “Why… why didn’t you tell me?” Angel stared down at her, his hand still in her hair as the answer came to him almost as if she had answered him. “Because it had to be me, I had to want to make it work.” Bending over her, he kissed her cheek, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks once again as it really fully hit him just how hopeless he was… he’d be lucky if she’d ever believed in him again…

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Joyce held her head in her hands as she massaged her temples in an attempt to ease the headache that was pounding against her temples. She hadn’t been able to sleep last night or the night before, but after she had finally worked up the courage to apologise to Angel and attempt to give her blessing where not too long ago she had condemned him; she had only succeeded in making her headache worse… the image of her daughter rejecting her still painfully fresh in her mind and made the pounding in her head pound harder. It was boarding on a migraine! She looked up dismally at the sound of a tea cup being put down on the coffee table in front of her. “Oh, Giles… thank you… but… I really don’t think that I could handle anymore tea.” She mumbled as she forced herself to sit up straight; having had too much tea over the past couple of days to want to have any more now. She attempted to give him a smile, not wanting to seem ungrateful for all that he had done for her since this whole horrible business had started.

Giles pushed his glasses up his nose slightly as he cleared his throat a little uncomfortably as he wondered what else he could do. “O-oh, yes… of course.” He muttered uncomfortably as he picked up the tea cup that he had only just set down. Giles had only just straightened up when a knock sounded at the door. “Oh, I’ll g…”

 

“No, I’ll go.” Joyce cut him off as she stood from the couch; glad for the momentary distraction; a sickening fear curling in her belly at the prospect that her daughter may never forgive her for a deed done a year past. Joyce made her way towards her front door; Giles watched her for a moment before he sighed, wishing that he didn’t feel quite so helpless. Giles stepped out of the living room; his gaze went to the staircase and said a silent swift prayer that Angel would soon wake Buffy he doubted that he or Joyce could really take much more of this helpless waiting and wondering if Buffy was going to wake or die. Forcing himself to move on into the kitchen so that he could empty the tea cup he had only just made, into the sink.

 

Joyce opened the door and attempted to give Willow and Tara a small smile as she gazed at them. “Oh, hi Willow, Tara.” She greeted as she stepped back to allow them in.

“We brought coffee… there mocha’s.” Willow said as she took in Joyce’s saddened face and swallowed thickly. She had been hoping that Angel would have woken Buffy by now.

Joyce felt the hot prick of tears at the backs of her eyes and her lower lip trembled. “Mocha’s Buffy’s favourite.” She gasped out her voice shaky.

Willow and Tara offered Joyce sympathetic smiles. “I know,” Willow said reassuringly as she picked up one of the take away cups from the card-broad tray that the coffee place had provided. “We bought one for Buffy as well… just in case she had; you know.” She trailed off a little awkwardly.

“Oh, you’re very kind, Willow. I’m sure Buffy will appreciate it when she-when she…” Joyce trailed off unable to finish off the sentence as tears obstructed her throat making it almost impossible to talk.

 

Tara placed a hand on Willow’s shoulder. “Perhaps we shouldn’t have come.” She murmured softly.

Willow shook her head determinedly. “No, we’re Buffy’s friends.”

Giles took Joyce in his arms; having left the kitchen at the sound of familiar voices. His gaze landed on Willow and Tara who were both looking at Joyce with sympathy and slight guilt. “Don’t you have classes today?” Giles asked, feeling uncomfortable now that he had Joyce once again crying into his chest.

“We do, we just wanted to drop by and see how things were going… so there’s no change?” Willow asked and almost immediately Giles shook his head. “I know that you both care about Buffy, but you shouldn’t really skip classes. Not when you can’t do anything to help here.”

Willow’s shoulders slumped slightly, before she straightened them. “I wanted to be here… just in case… I couldn’t really sleep at all last night.” She admitted and Giles gaze softened.

“Well, I suppose there are less worthy reasons to skip class.” He mumbled.

 

Willow looked around what she could see of the Summers home and frowned. “Hey, where’s Clarissa? Shouldn’t she be lurking around trying to make us all miserable?” She asked.

“I believe she went up to torment, Angel.” Giles replied with a small frown, wondering how the ensouled vampire was handling the Dreamweaver’s presence.

Willow gave Tara’s hand a squeeze for courage, before she pulled away from her girlfriend. “I’m going to go up and uh, give Buffy’s coffee to Angel, you know, for when she wakes up.” She murmured in explanation as she made her way towards the stairs.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Angel sat up and quickly wiped at his eyes and cheeks as he heard someone coming up the stairs towards Buffy’s room; not wanting to be caught crying once again. Turning towards the door just before it opened to reveal Willow in the doorway looking a little nervous as she scanned the room for the demoness that Giles had told her was in here; only to find that the only demon in the room was the vampire that was staring at her with curious eyes; eyes that looked strangely bloodshot. “Uh, sorry to interrupt,” Willow apologised as she stepped into the room. “Giles said that that Dreamweaver was in here?” She murmured questioningly.

Angel swallowed as he collected his thoughts, his throat feeling dry and thick. “Uh, the binding spell wore off and she popped out.” He explained.

“Oh,” Willow muttered with a frown; she hadn’t realized that there was a time limit on the binding.

“I wouldn’t worry though. I’m pretty sure that she’ll be back. She’s having too much fun with me to stay away for too long.”

 

Willow nodded and a slightly strained silence fell upon them until the red head remembered the actual reason she had wanted to come up here. “I uh, brought Buffy a mocha. Her favourite… I thought. She might like it when she wakes up.” She explained as she walked towards where Angel was seated. Placing the still hot take away cup on the nightstand, she turned back to Angel and hesitated a moment as she stared at him. “You’ll be able to do it, Angel. Buffy loves you. She’ll wake up for you. We all know it.” She encouraged as she wrung her hands in front of her a little nervously. She patted a hand awkwardly on his shoulder and moved on; heading back towards the door.

 

Angel watched her walk away the smell of the still mostly warm mocha latte filling his nose. Willow didn’t look back as she walked through the door and made her way quickly down the hall where he could sense the others in the house as they congregated in the living room. He turned his gaze from the door to focus his full attention on Buffy once again; fresh determination setting in as he gazed at Buffy’s sleeping form once again. Angel took a deep breath as he took a better grip on Buffy’s small hand; his expression deadly serious as he stared at the back of her head as she still lay with her back to him; the firm rejection clear just as it had been when she had suddenly rolled over as her mother had apologised… he took another deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. He knew what he needed to say now; all he had to do was figure out how to put it into words. Unfortunately when it came to his feelings he always seemed to have a little trouble communicating them properly.

Angelus snorted. **_‘That’s for damned sure! When this doesn’t work, you better let me out for a go!’_** He demanded restlessly.

Angel looked up at the curtain covering the window and knew that half of the day had already gone by. ‘ _Deal.’_ He agreed out of desperation, the last thing he wanted was to let his demon loose, but he was running out of time and as time was running out he found that the idea of losing Buffy far more repellent than letting Angelus out for a few hours.

 

Angel tuned out his demons almost giddy response to the possibility of getting out and he just knew that now he was hoping that he would fail; despite not wanting Buffy to die. “Buffy,” Angel began for what he hoped would be his last and successful attempt at waking her from her preternaturally induced sleep. “I know that I have made few… a lot of mistakes. Mistakes that have hurt you and have made you believe that I stopped caring. But I’ve never stopped caring about you.” Angel tightened his hold on her hand, wishing that she would turn around; acknowledge that he was there, but for now she remained still. “From the moment I first laid eyes on you it’s been you, Buffy.”

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy placed a hand to her forehead as she once again heard Angel’s disembodied voice haunted her once again; distracting her from the conversation she was having with her friends. Friends who didn’t have clear faces as they all sat together in one of their living rooms; Buffy glanced over at Angel who was sitting beside her on the couch talking to their friends. _‘Please, just leave me alone.’_ Buffy thought a little desperately, but her silent prayer went unanswered as his disembodied voice continued to assault her ears, making it impossible for her to enjoy her friends company; enjoy the fact that her friends were their friends… and that they were all getting along so well. Getting up off the couch in a sudden movement that drew everyone’s gaze. “Buffy, what’s wrong?” Her dream Angel asked a concerned look on his face.

“Uh, yeah. I just need to use the bathroom.” She excused herself before she hurried away from her friends and into the bathroom.

 

Buffy closed the door to the bathroom firmly shut behind her and she took a deep breath, wishing that Angel’s voice would leave her alone. Leave her alone to just enjoy this dream life where she was finally experiencing happiness, but he seemed determined to spoil it for her!

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

“I know that you’re happy in there Buffy and that you probably don’t want to leave it.” Angel continued and hope began to swell in his chest once again as Buffy turned onto her back a restless frown darkening her brow. “But you are a fighter! You don’t give up just because things are hard or painful! You stand up with your head held high and fight.” Buffy tossed her head and a small whimper escaped her and Angel leaned in closer to her. “Giving up isn’t in your nature, Buffy. You and I both know it, just like we both know that you can never be completely happy in a world that you know isn’t real.”

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy wiped at her eyes as tears fell from them as she sat on the bathroom floor, Angel’s voice continuing to speak to her, continuing to urge her to leave this place behind to join him… and this time round she couldn’t help believing what he was saying. He wasn’t just asking her to come home, he was telling her things that she knew deep down in herself. _‘She’d never be completely happy in a place that wasn’t real… but damn it all she wished that she could be!’_ Knowing that though didn’t make her all that eager to leave… what did she have in the world that she had left behind? Damned close to nothing but pain!!!

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

“I’m not going to promise you anything, Buffy. Because you and I both know that promises aren’t my strong suit and I’ve broken too many of them for you to believe any promise I’d make you now, but I swear I’ll get your trust back I don’t care how long it takes me.” He swore a small smile curling up his lips as he saw Buffy’s body shift restlessly and for a moment she attempted to roll back over onto her side only to settle back down onto her back making him believe that she might just be interested in what he saying. “I need you to wake up, baby. I need to know that I haven’t messed things up for us forever. I know I don’t deserve it, but I want one last chance to show you that I do love you…”

 

At that moment there was a flash and an infuriated scream filled the room drawing Angel’s gaze from the love of his life to Clarissa who stood looking at them a fury in her sparkling purple eyes. “You! Just what do you think you’re doing!!!” She snarled as she gnashed her teeth at him. Feeling her power over The Slayer dwindling. “Why couldn’t you just leave things as they were? She is never going to trust you again!” Clarissa raged just as the door to Buffy’s bedroom flew open to reveal Giles, Willow, Tara and Joyce all of them having been drawn by the infuriated scream of the demoness.

Angel paid them no mind however as he turned back to Buffy, Clarissa’s anger giving him an urgent hope that he was very close to succeeding meaning that he was on the right track, he just had to keep talking! “Come on, Buffy. Just one last chance, is that really too much to ask for a chance of happiness for the both of us. Because I know that nothing would make me happier then to have a life with you. You’ve taught me so much Buffy in the short amount of time that I’ve known you and I wish that there was a better way for me to repay you for that…”

 

“No!” Clarissa snarled and moved to take a step towards the bed only to have Giles, Willow and Tara come to stand in her way; determined expressions on their faces whilst Joyce feeling helpless stood in the doorway still quivering her eyes going from the demoness who was threatening her daughter’s life to Angel and Buffy, wanting desperately for Angel to succeed now before the Dreamweaver could cause any more harm to her daughter. “Oh, and just what do you think that you could do to me? A washed up old Watcher who’s been fired?”

“And two kick ass witches!” Willow proclaimed with more confidence then she felt; Tara’s presence boosting her confidence in her abilities. Clarissa snarled, but paused her purple eyes flashing angrily as she glared from one to the other not wanting to be bound again as much as she enjoyed tormenting people she loved her powers far more and more than ever she wondered how Anyanka could stand being mortal! It was so constricting!

 

“But all I can do is give you my body, my soul and my heart. I know it’s not much, but their all yours as they’ve always been. Just wake up and let me prove it to you.” Angel urged; willing to give up anything just to have her back.

“Perhaps you should keep your soul.” Buffy murmured quietly; her voice slightly hoarse from lack of use, before she slowly blinked her eyes open. It didn’t matter how soft her voice had been it still caught everyone’s attention and every gaze turned to her in delight; all except for Clarissa who was glaring at her in annoyance, not at all pleased to be losing The Slayer’s soul especially after being so close to having it in her possession.

 

Buffy met Angel’s gaze as she continued to lie still for a moment, getting her bearings after being so long asleep her body felt lethargic and a little weak. She didn’t hold Angel’s happy warm gaze for long, not overly sure what to believe now that she had woken up from the pleasantness of her dream, or what to expect. She sat up and immediately felt Angel’s hand at her back as if to help prop her up.

Clarissa crossed her arms over her chest. “You’ll regret waking up. I promise you that!” Clarissa snarled; giving everyone in the room a withering look that promised her vengeful wrath, before she disappeared as quickly as she had returned unwilling to stick around whilst the mortals crowed over her defeat!

 

Buffy ran a hand over her hair. “So, that was the demon, huh.” She asked as she tossed the blankets off of her and got to her feet. Her movement seemed to break the stillness that had taken over her room the moment she had suddenly spoken after so long. Her eyes widened as Willow and her mother dashed over to her and the next thing she knew she was enveloped in a tangle of arms and she felt the wetness of tears as her mother stared sobbing once again and nonsensical sounds left her mother’s mouth as she tried to talk through her sobs. Buffy wrapped her arms around her mother and Willow as best she could.

“You had us really worried, Buffy.” Willow said tearfully.

“I’m sorry.” Buffy apologised self-consciously. “I didn’t mean to worry anyone.”

“What did you think would happen when you wouldn’t wake up?” Willow demanded accusingly and Buffy’s shoulders slumped already wishing that she was still asleep; visiting the friends she’d shared with Angel. Willow gave herself a shake and gave Buffy a smile. “Forget it, I’m just glad that you’re back and ok.”

 

Buffy returned Willow’s smile gratefully, her happy dream life was still a little too fresh in her mind for her to want to get into it. Especially when she had no idea what to expect now that she was awake and back in the world where she had been so… unhappy. Buffy’s gaze moved past Willow’s to land on Giles who was standing where he had been before looking at her with a grateful look on his face… and was dabbing at what suspiciously looked like tears from his eyes. She gave him a smile and felt tears prick at her own eyes as he turned towards the window and dabbed more determinedly at his eyes; in the most discreet way he could when the tears were leaking so quickly from his eyes. Buffy’s gaze was drawn to Angel from where he stood watching her from beside her bed; a warm look in his eyes that she hadn’t seen in real life for far too long… but she wasn’t sure whether she believed it or not.  She knew what Angel had said… she remembered everything… but she didn’t know what she could believe!

 

They’re gazes only met for a moment as in that moment his phone began ringing loudly. Angel reluctantly broke their locked gaze; the vulnerability and uncertainty in their hazel depths hurting him deeply, but he deserved it… he’d hurt her far more over the years… digging his phone out of pocket he looked at the caller ID hoping that he would be able to ignore it, but it was doubtful. The only people who had his mobile number were his team at AI. Seeing Cordelia’s name, he sighed and turned his gaze back up to Buffy, hoping that he could convey his intentions through his eyes. “I have to take this.” He said apologetically, before he turned and walked towards Buffy’s bedroom door; pulling out the phone’s antae as he went. Buffy turned her gaze away from him, trying to fight back the devastation that was hitting her hard. She should have known that nothing was going to change between them. He had a life in Los Angeles… a life that didn’t include her… a life he didn’t want her included in!

 

At that moment Buffy’s stomach grumbled loudly, and Joyce’s sobs turned to hiccupping laughs as she pulled back from her daughter. “I’ll go prepare some food… Ooh I also need to go shopping.” She declared as she wiped at her eyes. “We need to celebrate!”

Willow nodded her agreement. “I’ll call Xander a little later and invite him over. He’ll want to hear the news.”

Giles cleared his throat. “I’ll uh, help with the food.” He offered as he followed Joyce towards the door. “Would you like me to prepare a pot of tea?” He asked Joyce as they walked out the door headed for the kitchen.

Willow turned her gaze from the door once Giles shut it behind him. “I uh, bought you a mocha latte… but it’s probably cold by now.” She told Buffy as she gestured towards the take away coffee mug that had remained untouched since she had set it down on the nightstand.

“Well, the thought is what counts.” Buffy murmured tonelessly as she sat down with an ungraceful flop onto the bed she had spent the last couple of days in.

 

Willow gave Buffy a concerned look and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. “Did you want to talk about it?” She asked out of concern as well as undeniable curiousness at just what Buffy’s perfectly happy life had been like.

Buffy shook her head as she looked at her fingers as they plucked uselessly at a loose thread of the blanket. “Maybe one day, but not today.” She muttered, much to Willow’s disappointment.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Angel frowned as he listened to Cordelia’s voice; doing his best to bite back the rising annoyance the brunette was inspiring in him. “Do you mean to tell me,” He began as he massaged his eyes gently with two fingers. “That this was the only reason that you were calling me?”

“Well, excuse me, Mr. Broody-Pants for being worried about you.” Cordelia grouched. “You’ve been gone for a couple of days and it doesn’t take a genius to know that you plus Buffy equals all kinds of badness!” Angel rubbed at his eyes harder, in no mood to be listening to this, not with Buffy in her room believing that he was going to hurt her again. “So, what exactly is going on in old Sunnyhell, the way Giles was acting you’d think something huge was going on down there?” Angel heard the sound of a chair almost falling over as Cordelia suddenly jumped to her feet. “You aren’t staying to help fight some kind of icky apocalypse, are you?! Cause whatever it is I’m sure Buffy can handle it.”

 

“You can relax, there was no apocalypse and the crisis has been averted,” He assured Cordelia. _‘For now.’_ He tacked on in his mind, almost certain that they hadn’t seen the last of Clarissa… not by a long shot. He very much doubted that the Dreamweaver would be satisfied until she’d managed to sooth her wounded pride.

“Great!” Cordelia exclaimed brightly, making Angel pull the phone away from his ear for a moment to lessen the decibels of her voice. “That means you can apologise like you intended to do in the first place, if you haven’t already and come on back.” She rattled off quickly.

“Cordelia, I don’t know when I’ll be back. I’ve got a few things to work out here. I’ll talk to you when I can.” He said into the phone, before quickly hanging up, before Cordelia could get in another word and headed back towards Buffy’s bedroom.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Cordelia frowned at the phone in her hand, before letting out a huff as she to hung up. “Ooh, I’m gonna be out of a job for sure this time! Damn that Angel and that Buffy too! Can’t at least one of them think about me for a change! What the hell am I supposed to do without this job! Fighting demons doesn’t exactly look good on a resume!” She grouched as she crossed her arms over her chest a deep scowl darkening her brow.

 

*****B/A***B/A*****

 

Buffy and Willow looked over at the door as it opened once again and Angel stepped in and immediately Willow stood up a slightly embarrassed expression on her face as she looked from the solemn looking Buffy to the quietly determined looking Angel. “I’ll just uh, leave you guys alone.” She murmured and headed for the door herself; offering Angel a small self-conscious smile as she walked by him. Buffy stood up from the bed and stepped towards the window; highly aware of Angel’s gaze following her as she did so. Not even a moment later the sound of the door closing behind Willow echoed through the room. Buffy took a deep breath as a shiver ran up her spine as she felt Angel moving closer to her. She held her breath for a short moment, trying to build her courage for a moment before she released it slowly. “So, when are you going back to L.A?” She asked, the words threatening to stick in her throat.

 

Angel went to reach to touch her shoulders, but hesitated half way and lost the courage to touch her like he wanted to. “I’m not sure.” Buffy’s shoulders slummed and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. _‘Chin up girl. You knew that this was going to happen. Just smile and wave goodbye.’_ Buffy told herself firmly. “I thought that I’d stick around for a while…”

Buffy frowned slightly and slowly turned away from the window she had been looking out of. Her gaze landing on Angel’s chest as she worked up the courage to look him in the face. “What do you want from me Angel? I mean you made it pretty clear that you didn’t really want me around anymore… then you come back to town and say all these things…”

“Actually I was on my way here when Giles called and told me what was going on.”

Buffy’s look turned uncertain, not having expected to hear that from him; especially after their last meeting. “Y-You were?” She asked, her tongue flicking out over her lips a little nervously; hating just how out of place and uncertain she felt standing in front of him, when once she had felt nothing but at ease when she was with him.

 

“Yeah,” Angel replied. “I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you in L.A.” He explained, clenching his hands into fists to keep himself from reaching out to touch her once again. Something he was burning to do with her looking so vulnerable and uncertain as she was.

“Oh,” Buffy mumbled as she tucked some hair behind her head. “Well, I’m sorry that you got dragged into my problems.” She apologised a blush staining her cheeks.

Angel shook his head. “No, don’t be. I was happy to help. In fact… I’m kinda glad it happened. Not the you almost dying part, but it made me realize something very important.”

“What was that?” Buffy asked cautiously, hoping despite what past experience had taught her, that this time she would get her happy ending.

“That no matter what I want to be with you. Life is too short to waste on fear.” Angel took Buffy’s hands in his own. Turning her hands palm up, he kissed each of her palms softly. “And I almost wasn’t there for you. I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if you,” Angel swallowed thickly hating even tasting the word in his mouth in regards to his sweet little Buffy. “Died and I wasn’t here by your side.”

 

Buffy swallowed thickly as she looked down at their joined hands; her palms tingling pleasantly where his lips had touched them ever so softly. “Angel, I…” Buffy choked out through her tear thick throat; the treacherous tears beginning to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Angel scented her tears and released her hands to cup her face. “Shh, love. Don’t cry.” He soothed as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “I’ll find a way to make this work, no matter what it takes.” He assured her. Buffy looked up at him her eyes wide and slightly wet from the tears; Angel brushed a last one away as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, hoping to convey his feelings and hopes for the future in that one kiss.

After an extended moment they broke apart and Buffy flicked her tongue over her lips; savouring the taste of him. The real taste of him on her lips for the first time in too long! _‘Oh, Angel.’_ She thought a little desperately as she felt tears of hope and uncertainty prick at the backs of her eyes once again. “You better not be lying to me.” She murmured. “Or I’ll kill you myself.” She grumbled without any real heat behind the words.

 

“Sounds fair.” Angel murmured without hesitation; knowing what the true meaning of her words were. This was his last stand, if he left her again… she would lose all faith in him and never again would he be allowed to walk by her side. Something he wasn’t planning to let happen, no matter what he had to do to regain her faith in him; in them… and achieve his sanshu so that he could have the life with Buffy she deserved. One where he didn’t have to worry about watching her grow old without him. Buffy smiled up at him for the first time in what felt like forever as she felt a sense of hope for the future for the first time since she’d left him in L.A.


End file.
